Block the Mountain Troll
by harbaxen
Summary: There's a troll loose in Privet Drive..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - A Cagey Beginning  
  
The people who lived in Privet Drive had, over the years, accepted that from time to time strange things happened where they lived. After all, it seemed these days that strange things happened all the time somewhere or another. They were simply getting their share. The fact that the frequency of such events in Privet Drive had increased gradually over the past ten years had generally escaped their notice in the way that one might overlook the movement of a cloud or the rising of the tide unless you really paid attention over a period of time.  
  
For one boy who lived in Privet Drive many strange and wonderful things had been happening at a dizzying pace for the last year or so since he had discovered on his eleventh birthday that he was a wizard. This story is only partly about him - although it does start in Privet Drive at about the time that he returns for the summer after his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - as this story also concerns another. This story is about a completely different child whose family and friends have been taken away and enslaved by an evil magician. It recounts the remarkable adventures that this child has as he sets out on a quest to find and rescue those that he loves.  
  
What does this have to do with Privet Drive and a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead? Read on and you will find out.  
  
  
  
There was little concern at first from the residents of Privet Drive when unusual noises were heard in the dead of night. At the same time something was, on a nightly basis, emptying dustbins, leaving the contents strewn about back gardens.  
  
It was not uncommon for bags of rubbish, if left out overnight, to be torn open by urban wildlife such as foxes, cats and stray dogs. This was not strange by any stretch of the imagination. It was however unusual for such creatures to take a large black wheelybin, tear off the lid, eat rather more of the contents than could strictly be described as food and then move on leaving footprints roughly the size of a large frying pan. Some residents tried placing bricks on the lids of their bins but this seemed to make little or no difference. More often than not the bricks themselves would disappear. Whatever was doing this was clearly larger than the largest fox.  
  
Strange things happened more often in Privet Drive than most other normal places and this was a good example of one of them.  
  
The owner of No 4 Privet Drive - a round man with beady eyes and a particular dislike of things that intruded on his well-ordered lifestyle - was particularly upset. Having lost several bricks, he fitted a lock to his wheelybin but found the next morning that the lock had been snapped. Or possibly, it looked like large teeth had bitten through the padlock. Of course, this only meant that the guilty party had used some sort of cutting tool such as a pair of bolt-croppers. It was however strange to say the least that someone should go to so much trouble on a rubbish bin which was full of, well, rubbish. Vernon Dursley put this down to the fact that there were strange folk about and to him anyone less ordinary than he was could only be put into one category: - strange.  
  
Mr Dursley was determined not to be beaten by some mere urban vandal - oh no. Not when he owned a factory and therefore could make a steel cage (rather like the sort of cage that divers may use when wishing to annoy sharks without being eaten by them) to be placed around the bin locking it tightly and very securely. Mr Dursley's neighbours nodded encouragingly when they saw his new cage being delivered on the back of a lorry and lowered by crane into position in his back garden although in private they may have considered this approach a little heavy handed and a trifle eccentric.  
  
The next evening Mr Dursley slept soundly. He may have been disturbed briefly during the night and had a vague recollection of a dull crunching noise, as if something large and metallic had landed some way into the woods that backed onto his rear garden. But when he awoke, it was confidently in the knowledge that his bin could not have been interfered with. In fact, he was correct. The bin was still in its cage. The cage however was no longer in Mr Dursley's back garden. It had travelled some distance and was now somewhat buckled and bent in a small clearing in the woods. Next to the cage was an untidy pile of rocks and an old oak tree that was now especially crooked having lost several branches when the cage had landed.  
  
Mr Dursley, blissfully unaware of the new location of his cage (and bin), finished his breakfast humming to himself in a self-satisfied manner. Today he would make a special trip to the bin outside his back door just for the pleasure of knowing that no one gets the better of Vernon Dursley.  
  
Carrying a bulbous black bag of rubbish, he opened the back door expecting to see his new cage with the wheelybin securely inside.  
  
He was not expecting to find the back garden to be short of both of these items and he stopped mid hum. His smug face was transformed into a scowl of great intensity. He clenched his fists tightly and shook them in rage. The bag of rubbish split and spewed its contents about his feet.  
  
Normally Vernon Dursley's first instinct when such things occurred would be to find his nephew, Harry Potter, and punish him. Lack of proof or even logical explanation had not mattered in the past when inexplicable happenings had happened. As Harry had grown from the baby left on Mr Dursley's doorstep to an eleven year old boy all manner of mysterious things had happened which defied explanation. The child's hair for one thing was untameable and the scar on the boy's forehead was a constant reminder that Harry was not normal - by a long way. It seemed that, when Harry was around, things were unpredictable.  
  
Vernon Dursley disliked unpredictability. He liked order without fuss or surprises. He recognised that having two children in his house would of course introduce a certain amount of disorder. Children were prone to be excitable but, in the case of his son Dudley, as long as the dear boy was well looked after and treated occasionally with presents, plenty of loving attention and mountains of good wholesome food he tended to be more or less predictable and orderly.  
  
Harry on the other hand was less easily dealt with. The way that they had generously taken the orphaned baby Harry into their home did not seem adequate to ensure that Harry remained cowed and obedient. This in turn lead to just a little frustration on Mr Dursley's part.  
  
Mysterious events generally could not be proven to be the work of Harry or indeed anything to do with Harry but somehow Mr Dursley knew. He just knew. Harry would always protest complete innocence in such a convincing manner that you would almost believe him. But Mr Dursley knew a thing or two about Harry and more importantly about Harry's mother who had been a witch and his father who had been a wizard.  
  
In fact, Harry had been delivered to the Dursleys after his parents had been murdered and unbeknown to Harry certain magical protections had been placed around privet drive to save Harry from a similar fate.  
  
Harry had not known of his magical parentage and Mr Dursley had done his best to keep it that way until Harry had received a letter accepting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his eleventh birthday. Before this, Harry had no idea that he was in fact a wizard. That was a year ago and since then Harry had been catapulted into a world of magic (both good and bad) and had been introduced to magical places and people both young and old during many adventures in his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
One of the most important of Harry's new acquaintances was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He was a wise and kindhearted old Wizard who was notable, among many other things, for his tendency to see good in those where others could not. It was Dumbledore who had many years ago insisted that one of Hogwarts' pupils - an exceedingly large boy called Hagrid - be allowed to stay at the school as groundsman after he had been expelled for rearing a dangerous animal inside the school.  
  
It was Hagrid who had delivered Harry's Letter of Acceptance at Hogwarts in person (much against the wishes of Mr Dursley) and the two had become firm friends.  
  
Harry had also become very good friends with two of the first year pupils at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had been through a lot with Harry including a hairy incident when they knocked out a fully grown mountain troll who had made his way into the school.  
  
Thankfully for Harry the sudden flight of Mr Dursley's wheelybin cage had occurred a few days before his return from Hogwarts which left Mr Dursley in the unhappy position of having no obvious person on hand to blame. However, the noises at night, footprints, and so on had started only a couple of weeks before Harry's return so the whole infuriating conundrum could be considered to be linked to that boy. So, there was definitely justification for giving Harry the firmest possible talking to that included much ear twisting and speaking in menacing tones through gritted teeth.  
  
When Harry arrived Uncle Vernon wasted no time.  
  
'Let us get one thing absolutely straight boy,' said Uncle Vernon, 'I am going to hold you personally responsible for any further funny business regarding anything in my garden. Is that clear?'  
  
Harry of course found this strange advice very unclear but he agreed, 'of course Uncle, I'll do my best not to touch any of the things in your garden.'  
  
He was more than happy to make such a promise because the many chores that Harry was required to do on a regular basis included mowing, sweeping up and weeding in the garden.  
  
Against Uncle Vernon's better judgement, there was no outright punishment for Harry. This was because Harry was now in possession of wizarding skills and a number of magical tools including a wand, a broomstick and most annoyingly an owl. Hedwig was Harry's owl given to him by Hagrid. It was kept in a cage in Harry's bedroom and could be used by Harry to exchange messages with his new school friends who were also now on holiday at their homes throughout the country.  
  
Mr Dursley's previous encounter with Hagrid, who had been delivering Harry's letter of acceptance to the school, had left a distinct impression that these people were not to be messed with (and it had left his beloved son, Dudley, with a curly pink tail). Harry could contact his new friends at will. If Uncle Vernon was too harsh there may be trouble in the form of a very large and hairy groundsman.  
  
Mr Dursley had stopped on the way back from collecting Harry at Kings Cross Station to purchase a new wheelybin which he intended to lock in the garage from now on. After the discussion between Harry and Mr Dursley on the subject, they were both left with a clear understanding that things would not go well for Harry if unfortunate things continued to happen to Mr Dursley's wheelybin. But it was left at that for now.  
  
In fact Harry was glad of the distraction. His return from Hogwarts to the confines of Privet Drive was a sad occasion. He had never had any friends in Privet Drive. His cousin Dudley used to take the greatest pleasure in making Harry's life a misery and ensuring that others at very least kept their distance.  
  
While Dudley was now somewhat less annoying towards Harry since receiving his magical tail he was still definitely not likely to offer any companionship. Furthermore, compared to the new world of wizards and magic, there was normally little to say about Privet Drive that could possibly be of interest. Harry was therefore pleased and surprised to find a mystery on his own doorstep that, while not likely to lead to any real adventure, was not easily explained. And things that could not be easily explained in the boring muggle (non-magic) world may well have something to do with his very interesting world of magic, spells, mythical beasts and so on. So, after settling himself into his new room, Harry set about solving the mystery of the bins.  
  
Information was scarce. Harry started his search for clues in the back garden of No.4 from where the cage had disappeared. It had been a particularly dry summer so although there were a few largish footprints it was not possible to tell for sure what unusual creature had been visiting. However, the fences and hedges between the gardens of Privet Drive did look somewhat ragged. As Harry looked down the row of hedges on the first Sunday after his return from school he noticed there were several middle aged gentlemen either trying to straighten a bedraggled bushes with pruning shears or repairing damaged wooden fences. Clicketty-click-clicking of shears and ra-ta-tat hammering noises filled the air.  
  
The gentlemen who were busy in their gardens were oblivious of each other or at least were blissfully unaware of the slightly odd scene they made. Of course (they would each think to themselves) it is only to be expected that on a fine summer day an English gentleman will be in his garden attending to his borders and boundaries.  
  
Harry approached a few of his neighbours but they were not able to tell him very much. The loud noises in the dead of night had attracted attention. Residents were often quick to wake and peer out of their windows but invariably the culprit was gone and all that was left was lawn, rockeries, shrubs, rubbish and an upturned wheelybin.  
  
Dudley had explained to Harry over his midmorning snack while Harry was washing the kitchen windows that no one had seen hide nor hair of the bin- tipper. Indeed some had searched the trees and rocks of the forest to the rear of the gardens but had found nothing but trees and rocks. The cage was still where it had been found in the woods and Dudley described its whereabouts to Harry.  
  
'Its about a hundred metres into the woods next to a crooked oak tree.'  
  
Of course Harry understood that Dudley was only being helpful because he hoped that Harry would come to some harm trying to track down the bin- tipper but Harry didn't mind. At least he would be well away from Dudley who would no doubt be too scared to set foot in the woods.  
  
  
  
After Sunday lunch, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were snoozing like a pair of overfed hogs and Dudley was staring gormlessly at the TV. Harry finished washing the dishes and set out into the woods to hunt for clues. The woods were in fact particularly pleasant and very different to the forbidden forest that surrounded Hogwarts. On this day everything appeared to be perfectly normal. Harry was startled on occasion by a pheasant taking off or a rabbit bolting for its hole but in the main, everything was normal.  
  
Harry knew the woods well as he had spent many hours there during his childhood avoiding Dudley. He headed straight for the crooked oak tree which was by a small clearing next to a stream. The cage and the slightly smelly wheelybin were still there and it was clear that they had hit the ground with considerable force. Looking up Harry could see where the branches of trees had been broken as the cage had landed and the bars of the underside of the cage were firmly embedded in the ground. Harry decided to test the strength of the bars by hitting them with a rock. He tried to dislodge a rock from a nearby outcrop but it seemed that the harder he tried to move the rock the more firmly it became joined to the rest of the rocks. Eventually he gave up and instead sat on the rocky outcrop considering the cage.  
  
Certainly, it would not be possible for any of the usual animals found in these woods to have moved the cage. Indeed, it was hard to imagine or guess how the cage could possibly have been removed from the back garden of No.4 Privet Drive and sent high in the air landing so far away. Harry had encountered many unusual and magical creatures during his first year at Hogwarts including dragons, trolls and centaurs but such creatures dwelt in out of the way places and knew better than to go where people lived.  
  
Harry reflected happily for a while on the events of the past year. He noticed suddenly that his hand was resting in something sticky which appeared to be oozing out of the side of the rocks. He observed this for a moment, sniffed it and then wiped his hand on the grass. He then picked himself up and headed back to the Dursleys.  
  
Hands in pockets and taking in the late afternoon sunlight beaming through the canopy he left the clearing casting only the briefest of glances back towards the cage by the rocky outcrop.  
  
The day wore on and as the sun set in the west the shaft of sunlight shining through the hole in the canopy passed over the mound of rocks and faded with the approach of evening.  
  
The mound of rocks shivered.  
  
The particular rock that the boy had been trying to prize loose unclenched three hard rock fingers. The hand reclenched itself and waited for darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Troll in Trouble  
  
The woods were still. It was late evening and the handover between day creatures; pheasants, crows and doves and the keen eyed night creatures; fox, owl, bat and mouse was underway. Day creatures were now roosting. Night creatures were stirring as the full darkness of night arrived.  
  
Eventually, attracted by the smell from the Dursleys' wheelybin a sly old fox loped into the clearing. It sniffed at the metal cage, listened and looked intently. It was wary because this was an unusual thing, and worse, a man thing. There were no men nearby now though. The fox's keen sense of smell told him that there had been someone here earlier in the day but the scent was cold. Still, the fox knew, people were cunning and could be cruel. They sometimes laid traps for animals. Evil traps that bit or snared or poisoned. It would have to be careful.  
  
The fox circled the cage twice and could not sense any danger. It found that two bars of the cage had buckled and bent apart enough for it to get inside. It slipped through and started to snuffle among the rubbish that was spilling from the bin. Suddenly from nowhere, it seemed, there was a resounding and earth-shaking clang. The fox was startled and bewildered. Was this some new man trap?  
  
The bars of the cage shook and groaned.  
  
The fox could not at first find the gap in the bars to escape and slowly the whole cage lifted off the ground. The fox scrabbled to avoid being pinned beneath the bin that was rolling inside the cage. Then everything was still.  
  
The cage was a few metres above the ground. It was being held firmly by two large grey coarse hands. The hands were attached to stout and very tough looking arms. A massive head peered in through the bars at the fox which was hissing and baring its teeth, the fur on its back now bristling. Two pale greyish blue eyes stared at the fox and blinked twice. The brow above the eyes became furrowed in a curious rather than menacing way and then slowly relaxed again. The large stony head tilted to one side slightly as if trying to size up its captive.  
  
A low yet soft voice said, 'mine - my food - bad fox.'  
  
The fox of course did not understand the words but it understood plainly enough that it would be safer if it was somewhere else. Spotting the opening in the bars at last and gathering its wits, the fox leapt for the gap. Desperately with much desperate scrambling from its hind legs it broke free and jumped. In an instant, the fox was gone, its tail disappearing around the base of the crooked oak.  
  
The young mountain troll watched it go.  
  
His attention returned to the cage. He had found over the past few days that the bin from that particular house had always been very rich in food. The smalls (for that is what Trolls called humans) who lived inside the house were clearly very wasteful but this suited Block. Half eaten cakes, mouldy fruit, leftover vegetables were always abundant and a young mountain troll like Block needed plenty of food.  
  
His frustration borne of hunger a few nights previously had made him a little excited. That had lead to the cage being tossed high in the air out of the garden. Being a youth, Block benefited from an abundance of both strength and agility. He already stood about three metres tall but he had what could only be described as boyish looks. His second teeth were fully through but his jaw had not fully developed which meant he looked somewhat goofy. Nevertheless, he was by troll standards quite a handsome lad with the healthy a ruddy complexion of one who spent much of his time out of doors. He was skinny compared to an adult but he already possessed immense strength and he was slight enough to exhibit an athleticism that would no doubt disappear as he filled out in his teen years.  
  
He had considered battering the cage to pieces there and then in the rear with his trusty club. But he knew that this was bound to bring the smalls out of their slumber and maybe his normal trick of standing still laying flat and freezing like a pile of stones would not be enough. Trolls were very good at hiding despite their enormous size. They could in an instant blend themselves into their surroundings and normally anyone passing by would take no notice of them whatsoever. For Block this was made easier by the fact that he was less than half fully grown. In troll terms he was considered a small child although he was a good metre taller than a fully grown small.  
  
Block now sat in the clearing and finished eating anything remotely tasty including much of the packaging and wrappings (trolls have very tough stomachs). Block let out a reasonably satisfactory belch. This lifted his spirits slightly and he thought of happier times at the dining slab when the whole family would indulge in glorious belching competitions. Block thought of his elder brother, Boulder, who could always manage the best belches that sometimes lasted for several minutes and his mother would joke, 'Boulder stop, or the roof will end up on our heads.'  
  
Those were happy times.  
  
Now Block was confused, lost and very lonely. Perhaps he would go foraging for food later when the smalls were quiet but for now he curled up into himself and went back to sleep.  
  
He did not sleep deeply though. He was uneasy of course in these strange surroundings. But something else was troubling him. The boy who had visited him earlier in the day was somehow different from the other smalls. Block could tell. In many respects mountain trolls are relatively dull witted and slow but by their nature they are very sensitive to their environment. They have excellent sense of direction being able to tell from the bedrock beneath their feet and its inherent magnetic field which way was which. Mountain trolls, being especially sensitive to vibrations, feel as well as hear noise and disturbance. They can tell all manner of things from the tiniest murmurs carried through the rock. They can sense underground caves and streams and know when a rockfall has occurred far away. But trolls could also distinguish much more subtle forces of nature. They could also sense other things that were invisible to the naked eye but nevertheless disturbed the natural balance and the boy was different. Block was not sure in what way but it brought back memories of the night several days ago when he had been separated from his family.  
  
While block slept, his mind was filled with fleeting images that he still could not understand. In his dream he recalled what had happened to his clan and then to him......  
  
  
  
He saw fire and dragons and a dark figure in a cloak driving all of Block's clan of trolls to the centre of their mountain village. A few trolls tried to fight but dragon fire could turn a club to cinders in a moment and easily cracked the hides of trolls. Several trolls perished. There was much fear, confusion and noise. Not for many many generations had there been a dragon attack.  
  
Block had hidden cowering at the back of his cave and blended as best he could into his bed of shale and gravel. He was small and easily overlooked.  
  
He wanted to join his parents but at the same time knew that there was great peril; they would want him to do what a troll does when it needs to hide, 'remember Block, first sign of trouble turn to rubble,' his mother had always told him, 'we trolls rely on being hidden away from others, that is how it's always been and that is how it must stay.'  
  
So Block had kept very still looking out towards the entrance of his cave trying to guess what was happening. The noise outside was lessening and in a very short time, it had stopped altogether. There was silence and even the ground was absolutely still.  
  
Normally in the village there was a constant buzz from the bedrock as trolls went about their daily routines. At this part of his dream, however the mountain had become silent which was strange. This meant that all of the other trolls were gone. But how could that be in so short a time? Were they all killed?  
  
Block eventually ventured from his cave and found the place completely deserted. For the first time in his life he felt completely alone and he had cried loud and hard in a stone bursting voice that echoed across the hills.  
  
There had been no reply.  
  
Then suddenly from the low cloud past streaming overhead, a great red and black dragon swooped low over him. It jerked its head towards him, screeched and turned and hovered eyeing him with yellow venomous eyes. Jaws full of razor sharp teeth opened and closed silently. On its back there was a figure.  
  
Block had never heard of anything actually riding on a dragon before. Dragons were wild and free and not readily tamed but this dragon was clearly being controlled by something riding on its back concealed under a silver-grey cloak. The figure spoke in a dark and menacing tone 'what is this then? A man-sized troll! Well rubble child I know just the place for you. You have no magic in you as such so Dumbledore's protections will not affect you. Go now and see what havoc you can cause. You are no use to me in my mines. The rest of your clan will serve me well enough. I am going to send you somewhere else. When you get there look for a boy with a scar on his brow and be sure to smash his bones.'  
  
With that, the dragon let forth a hail of flames that covered Block. Block curled into a ball expecting to be burned to cinders and he wailed in terror. The roar of the fire combined with the laughter of the rider still now haunting him in his dream.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
The dragon and its mount were gone - or, more precisely, Block had gone. He had uncurled and found himself alive and on the cool grassy floor of a wood. He had no idea how he had moved from his mountain home to this place but it was obvious that he was no longer in the mountains. The ground felt very different. It had all happened in an instant and Block's senses had been spinning when he had arrived in the woods in a state of utter disorientation. It was too much for him and all he could do was curl into a ball before he fainted.  
  
  
  
Block awoke from his dream suddenly alert and scared. He was back in the woods and it was very dark but the words of the rider who had taken his family were still ringing in his ears, 'a boy with a scar on his brow...smash his bones.'  
  
Trolls were sometimes excitable creatures and when dropped into strange places and threatened they were prone to strong reactions. Some trolls had worse tempers than others.  
  
Block's Uncle Cragheart was particularly prone to fits of rage and was regarded by Block and most of the troll community as a bad sort. For trolls this was of course saying something but Cragheart was definitely the sort of mountain troll that gave their kind a bad name.  
  
Cragheart did occasionally disappear from the clan and a few months previously he'd returned with a very strange tale to tell. Cragheart told the clan of how he had woken in a great old house of smalls and he had no idea how he had got there. He had been chased - or was he chasing? - he couldn't really say. He was excited though and his club had hit out at anything that moved including three young smalls who had been particularly irritating. He was being chased and trapped and he remembered having a sharp stick stuck up his nose before there had been a blinding pain on the top of his head and everything had suddenly gone dark. He had then awoken with a sore head back on the mountainside near the clan. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had lost his club and found a large bump on his head he would have thought it a dream.  
  
Block was young however and his mother, Hardfist, had always said the he had a kind heart. In fact most mountain trolls would resort to violence only as a last resort and would have under similar circumstances tried their best to hide and escape rather than going on the rampage. This was very much the case with Block. It was true to say that he was not as excitable as most and certainly very different from his Uncle Cragheart.  
  
Cragheart was Block's Uncle and was one of the more war-like members of the clan. The clan elders often felt that Cragheart was much too hasty but Block's brother Boulder admired him greatly. Cragheart had always argued that trolls should have a higher standing in the world than they currently had. This was worrying talk to most trolls who liked living quietly and peacefully up in the hills.  
  
Boulder had used to chide Block over his softness calling him names like Sapwood of Moss-head but this really didn't worry Block. He had been happy playing in his mountain home. He was fond of the mountain wildlife, especially the green dragons from the sunny side of the hills.  
  
Being small but very strong he was a great climber and he loved roving over the spurs and crags of the mountain. He had once rescued an injured young dragon and nursed it back to health. Since that time he had been accepted among the wild dragons of his mountains.  
  
The green dragons were very different from the red and black serpent beasts that had attacked his home a few weeks before. Block would climb to the sheer cliffs to the south of the mountain and watch the young dragons in wonder as they swooped and dived at one another.  
  
In his time with the green dragons, Block had learned to communicate with them after a fashion and a bond had been forged between him and the young dragon Sarphin. He missed Sarphin now. Sarphin would have been able to fly high and spy out the lay of the land for him. Between them they would have soon found their way back to Block's home in the mountains.  
  
Block knew he would soon have to set out to find his home but he simply had no idea which way to turn. He was as likely to end up farther away rather than nearer to home. His sense of direction could not help when he had no recollection of travelling from his home. Block had no understanding of magic and so couldn't know that the dark wizard on the dragon had used very strong and old magic to send Block over a hundred miles in an instant. There was not even the smallest thread linking him to his home.  
  
There were however more immediate concerns. It would be getting light in a few hours and Block would be forced to hide during the day so he must go foraging quickly or otherwise go hungry. He headed for the houses. Block's keen sense of smell told him that the house where the cage had been was most promising and he decided to start there.  
  
The trickiest parts of his travels through the gardens were the fences and hedges. Many were nearly as high as he was but they were nowhere near strong enough to take his weight therefore he had to jump. Even for a relatively small and agile mountain troll this was not an easy feat but over the past couple of weeks Block had become quite adept at this. Of course, while he had been learning there had been accidents but he noted that the smalls seemed happy to come out and repair the fences on a regular basis.  
  
He was now getting quite proficient at fence hopping and this was to some extent helped by the fact that he had lost a considerable amount of weight since his arrival in the woods. And so it was that Block readied himself on the wood side of the hedge of No.4 Privet Drive and after a short run up performed a hand spring off the top of the bank. After a twisting somersault he landed squarely and surprisingly lightly in the middle of the Dursley's back garden.  
  
Block froze immediately. He knew straight away the he had made a serious mistake in his childish haste for food. He sensed the presence of the human boy who had visited his clearing during the day - the aura was unmistakable.  
  
'Hello there,' said the boy who had visited him at the cage earlier in the day. 'Don't be afraid. I can help you. You must be lost.'  
  
Block continued to stand very very still. Normally a small would ignore a frozen troll totally disregarding it as a lump of stone, as long as the troll had had a moment to role up into a ball but in this case it was obviously too late.  
  
He had just done a somersault with half twist and a rather good landing and for his stupidity he had also been spectacularly caught.  
  
He had been so stupid. Why hadn't he crept into the garden quietly? His options were now few as far as he could reckon.  
  
He could run for it and this was his first instinct but he felt that this was slightly ludicrous because the boy did not appear to be at all threatening and was much smaller than him - anyway the damage was already done.  
  
He could fight. He had fashioned himself a reliable club during his time in the wood but this wasn't in his nature at all.  
  
Or he could wait for a bit and see what happened. He felt ridiculous.  
  
It was certainly strange, thought Block, that this boy was so calm. On the rare occasions when smalls did come across mountain trolls there was normally one loud scream followed by a flump as the person fainted. As long as the troll left quickly the small would normally wake up dazed confused and willing to believe that their imagination had done something very mean to them. The alternative; that they actually had come face to face with a five metre tall mountain troll (which everyone knows simply do not exist) was not an options and that was the end of that. This boy however was simply leaning against a wall in a dark corner away from the moonlight.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.  
  
'Hellooo!' said the boy. This time slightly louder as if he was calling further than the distance to Block.  
  
The boy continued, 'I knew you were a Troll when I came to the woods today. I would recognize the smell of troll bogies anywhere and the last time I met one of your sort my wand, this wand,' said the boy holding up what appeared to Block to be a short pointy stick, 'got covered in troll bogies. It smelled for weeks. That troll was a lot bigger than you though. I knew you wouldn't wake up for me there and then but I guessed that you would turn up here sooner or later especially if I left plenty of food out.'  
  
Block looked down and saw a cardboard box of cakes, fruit and vegetables. His stomach was rumbling like it was full of rolling rocks out of hunger.  
  
But now Block was doubly worried. This must be the boy who had beaten Uncle Cragheart. The boy had also set a trap for him. Block looked about him but there was little to stop him from leaving if he wished.  
  
The boy stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight and Block gaped as he noticed the scar on his forehead. Now Block was really panicking and didn't know what to do. This was the boy that the dragon rider had talked about.  
  
'....smash his bones.....'  
  
This was too much for Block. His brain wasn't working and to try to bring it back to life he gave himself three good hard whacks on his own head with his club.  
  
By the time he came back to his senses (which were scarcely any the better for the battering that he had just subjected them to) he looked down at the boy who was picking up the box of food.  
  
'Here, this is for you. Don't be scared. I can see you're just a kid, sort of just like me. My name is Harry... Harry Potter ..how do you do.'  
  
Block considered the situation for a moment - if he ran he would be leaving a rather tasty box of food. Yet, how could this boy be so friendly? Block in the end let his stomach decide for him.  
  
He said in a drawling voice, 'hello Harry Potter, Block is hungry.'  
  
The boy laughed and said, 'well, Block, you'd better tuck into this lot then. It's my cousin's really but I'm sure that he won't mind.'  
  
Harry passed the box to Block who sat down and ate the food....box and all.  
  
'Thank you Harry Potter,' said Block politely. His mother had always extolled the virtues of those with good manners especially when eating at someone else's home. Block doubted that she had in her wildest dreams envisaged a situation like this. The very idea made Block want to laugh and he grinned sheepishly as he ate. The boy also smiled and as they observed each other both realized that perhaps they had found a friend.  
  
'No problem Block you're very welcome,' said Harry holding out his hand.  
  
Slowly Block took Harry's hand and shook it.  
  
'Whoa! Not so hard!' said Harry.  
  
Block immediately let go and looked fearful.  
  
Harry laughed again and said, 'don't worry,' but he was shaking his arm vigorously.  
  
'I'll be fine Block. Now then, I've got loads of questions to ask you but now is probably not the time and....' Harry looked up at Uncle Vernon's window, 'this is certainly not the place. I do not want to wake my Uncle and besides, the milkman will be here soon so you had better get out of here.'  
  
Sure enough the first hint of blue was beginning to appear in the sky to the east and birds were beginning to stir in the trees. It would soon be morning.  
  
'Head on back to the clearing and I'll come and see you later.'  
  
'OK Harry Potter,' said Block and with that Block turned and left; this time with a less spectacular hop over the garden hedge.  
  
A few moments later Block was back at his clearing.  
  
For a while he sat and tried to make sense of the extraordinary events that had just taken place.  
  
Block had sensed that the boy certainly had the same something as the dragon rider. But there was also a difference in the shade of that strange feeling. The dragon rider had been cold and dark but Block could sense that the boy was kind.  
  
Block liked the idea of meeting the boy again soon. Perhaps the boy would be able to help him find his way home. With that thought, which was the first optimistic thought that Block had had since arriving in the woods, and also with a satisfyingly full stomach he settled down to sleep.  
  
Pretty soon he was what most passers by would consider to be just an ordinary pile of rocks. However, he did still have a runny nose and while he slept there was a small trickle of bogies running from his head, over his arm to the ground. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Van Evacuation  
  
Block awoke in his usual position in the clearing by the cage. He first sensed rather than heard Harry approaching as minute vibrations through the soil. When Harry arrived Block uncurled from his sleeping position and sat up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then stretched and in doing so his skin took on more of a lifelike appearance compared to the rock-like form that it had when he was asleep.  
  
'Hello there,' said Harry. 'I've brought you some more food although I couldn't bring much because my cousin Dudley was having a tantrum. He says some of his cakes had gone missing.'  
  
Harry handed over a paper bag. Block sniffed at the bag once, tilted his head backwards and swallowed the lot.  
  
'I suppose we should introduce ourselves properly,' said Harry. Block nodded and they settled themselves in the clearing.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell Block all about Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and how he was a wizard and how he had met a troll in his first year at Hogwarts and so on. Block listened intently and chose not to mention that the troll that had clubbed various parts of Hogwarts to dust was his uncle. The bit about Harry being a wizard answered Block's question about why there was a strange sensation when he was around. Trolls were very sensitive to some things and it appeared that Block's senses could pick up if there was someone with magical powers nearby. It also confirmed that the dragon rider possessed similar magical powers.  
  
When Block's turn came he told Harry all about his home in the mountains, the local green dragons and the dreadful story of the arrival of the strange hooded figure and the monstrous fierce red dragons.  
  
'The hooded one sounds like he may be a wizard,' said Harry, 'and he must be a pretty powerful one if he can control dragons.'  
  
This all sounded serious to Harry. If it involved dark wizards then Dumbledore needed to know.  
  
Block of course was keen to get home and Harry explained that from Block's description of the local green dragons it sounded like he came from what humans would call the Welsh Mountains. This was all very well but actually getting Block home would be tricky to say the least. Harry had only just finished his first year at Hogwarts and third person apparating was way too advanced for him and in any case there was no guarantee that it would work on a troll.  
  
Block was also desperately worried about what had happened to his family and the rest of the clan.  
  
'Can Harry Potter help Block to find his family?' asked Block.  
  
'I'll do everything that I can Block,' said Harry. 'First, I need to send a letter to a friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore. He'll know what to do for the best. In the meantime you had better stay put here and try to keep a low profile. I'll bring you food and come and visit as much as possible but it may take a couple of days to get word to Dumbledore and wait for his reply.'  
  
'Thank you Harry,' said Block.  
  
  
  
That night Harry sent Hedwig off with a letter for Dumbledore explaining everything. Hedwig didn't return until two nights later so while Harry was waiting he spent as much time as possible with Block in the clearing in the woods.  
  
On the second day as Harry left the house Uncle Vernon was busy in the back garden. Harry assumed that his uncle was preparing for a stronger cage. There were noises of drilling and hammering and Uncle Vernon humming to himself. Harry made a point of avoiding his uncle (partly because he was carrying another bag of Dudley's food) and he took a long detour avoiding the back garden to get to the woods.  
  
Block soon woke up when Harry arrived. Harry looked on in wonder as Block who at first seemed so still and solid suddenly was transformed from his rocky repose becoming a moving living troll.  
  
Both Harry and Block had many questions for each other and they talked freely for many hours that day. Block could sense if anything or anyone was approaching the clearing and nothing larger than a rabbit did. Apart from the distant noise coming from Uncle Vernon's garden there were only the tranquil sounds of birds and insects in the woods.  
  
Block explained more about life as a mountain troll. He told Harry all about the games that the trolls played including his favourite called crackit.  
  
Crackit involved two teams of four trolls and a large flat area. The game was played using; wooden clubs that were about as long as Harry was tall; sling shots made of rope and leather; and, a large supply of rocks. There was also a large replica of a bull made of wood and straw.  
  
In each team of four there were two batters and two hurlers. The pitch comprised a large circle drawn on the ground and the hurlers stayed outside the line while the batters stayed inside the line.  
  
The batters on each team were armed with clubs and their objective was simply to hit rocks hurled at them towards the bull and to avoid getting knocked unconscious in the process. The team that fired the shot that knocked the head off the wooden bull was the winner (in the origins of the game a real live bull had been used but trolls had, through the years, abandoned the practice of tethering a live animal and killing it with large rocks. To most modern, right thinking, trolls that king of behaviour was now considered barbaric).  
  
The hurlers were armed with huge slingshots and their job was to hit the batters on the opposing team with rocks that were about the size of Harry's head. A hit on the head of a batter would eliminate that player from the game. Usually of course, a batter would be unconscious at this point anyway. The normal tactic of the hurlers was therefore to aim for the opposing batters' heads and this was, much to Harry's surprise, for safety reasons. The toughest part of a troll is his head. The skull was several inches thick hence almost impossible to damage seriously. Often the rocks fired at a batter would burst into a shower of tiny pieces if a good solid head shot was achieved. This would bring a roar of applause from the crowd and much honour for a batter who was able to actually walk out of the ring.  
  
The batters meanwhile would use their clubs to fend off the missiles hurled towards them. Whenever they got the chance they would bat the rocks in the direction of the bull looking to knock its head off and thereby win the game (such a shot was termed a 'bull-buster').  
  
At the start of each game things tended to be evenly matched as two pairs of batters would defend themselves as a team against the opposing two hurlers. Sooner or later though there was likely to be a hit against one of the batters and then things got exciting. Now the balance of power was tipped very much in the favour of the hurlers as the remaining batter had to try to keep track of two hurlers at once. One batter left seldom lasted long against two hurlers. But, while the lone batter lasted, that troll did have twice the opportunity to blast rocks towards the bull and sometimes from the jaws of defeat an unlikely victory was won.  
  
It was possible for hurlers to get knocked out of the game as the batters sometimes managed to hit one of the hurlers with a returned rock. This was relatively rare and it was major news in the troll world if a batting team actually managed to knock out an opponent's hurling team. This was however considered unsporting and generally frowned upon by the followers of the sport after all if there were no hurlers left then the batters had no chance of hitting a bull-buster. Sometimes a lone batter would first try to even things up by knocking out one of the hurlers. This all meant that crackit was fast, furious and very unpredictable. To make matters worse there were often feuds to be settled. Games of crackit frequently fell into unsavoury madness.  
  
Block spoke with some passion about his favourite sport and Harry could certainly relate to this as he felt similarly passionate about his sport of quiditch which was played on broomsticks and in many respects was almost as brutal.  
  
Block explained that his clan consisted of several hundred trolls split into eight families. Each family would have a crackit team and his big brother, Boulder, was in his family's team. Block had spent a lot of time helping his brother practice and this involved both hurling rocks at his brother and also giving his brother a target for hurling practice and this gave Block a chance to master the art of batting. Block had spent many hours with his brother practicing crackit and, although he said so himself, he was a promising prospect for the family team. Of course practicing was very different from actually playing especially when some of the tougher nastier trolls such as Cragheart were playing against you.  
  
Harry then explained all about quiditch and the two boys spent a very happy afternoon swapping stories. Block demonstrated some of the swing techniques with his club and proudly recounted how he had knocked Uncle Vernon's wheelybin cage into the woods with a double-handed upper cut. As it was daytime they didn't dare practice with rocks as these were bound to attract attention, as large flying rocks in a built up areas tend to do.  
  
  
  
That evening Hedwig finally returned with a letter attached to its leg. Harry opened the letter and read the content;  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Thank you for your letter.  
  
I am of course most concerned to hear about the plight of poor Block and his clan and I am intrigued to know the reason for the kidnapping of a whole troll village. The signs are ominous. There is only one person that I know of who has dominion over dragons although he has not been seen for many years. He was expelled from Hogwarts about 20 years ago.  
  
He used a very unusual form of magic and he was a most powerful wielder of dragon magic. His name is Harbaxen and he is one of the most knowledgeable people ever on the subject of dragons.  
  
The type of dragon you described in your letter is most probably a Russian Inferno. They are among the wildest and most cruel of all dragons and they are so called because the heat of their fire is said to be hot enough to melt anything that stands before them.  
  
I believe that Harbaxen was experimenting before he disappeared in the combination of dragon flame and dark spells to create very powerful magic. This may explain how he managed to move the trolls from their village for a most incredibly powerful spell would be required to move that many trolls.  
  
Regarding Block I do have some bad news for you Harry. As soon as I got your letter I went to the Ministry of Magic. They do not share my soft spot for trolls.  
  
(I was in fact very careful to return the troll that entered into Hogwarts last year back to his home in the welsh mountains and you rightly guess that Block is likely to come from the same clan. He may actually know the troll that visited Hogwarts. By the way has your wand stopped smelling yet?)  
  
I digress. The ministry unfortunately do not share our concern for the plight of these trolls and further to this they reminded me of laws forbidding wizards to become involved with what are considered to be wilder elements such as trolls, giants and dragons (unless they are granted a license by the Ministry) for fear of starting trouble. I fear that there are forces within the ministry that would prefer it if I was not involved. Furthermore all of the senior ministers from the ministry will be visiting Hogwarts during the summer holiday for their annual conference (you didn't think the staff at Hogwarts spent the whole summer sunbathing did you?) My presence will be required here to make arrangements and to play host to my distinguished guests. In fact, I will be travelling down to London and back on the Hogwarts Express to collect them - a trip that I am rather looking forward to!  
  
In the matter of the trolls I have been ordered to take no further action. I will however try to exert some influence when the delegates arrive one week from today.  
  
This is all most regrettable because it means that for now there is nothing that I am allowed to do. However, there is a subtle difference between being 'not allowed' and 'not able'. Just because I am not allowed, doesn't mean that I can't do anything. It's all a matter of interpretation so I have abdicated the tasks in hand shall we say, between you and me and the gatepost, in a manner that hopefully will help. I'm afraid I will have to ask your assistance as I have made an arrangement for someone to collect Block later tonight from the hill at the far side of the woods from your Uncle's house. I'm sure you'll be familiar with the hill. My removal expert will arrive at half past three in the morning. Please get Block to the hill on time and that will be the end of your involvement in this matter.  
  
Thank you again for your help. I am pleased to note that you are enlightened enough not to be swayed by the general view that trolls are a barbaric race. They are in fact on the whole a very true and good race although they sometimes tend to become a little wild if trapped or confused. They are best left alone where they will do no harm.  
  
Please write to me when Block has been safely dispatched. See you next term. In the meantime please be good and stay out of trouble if at all possible.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry read the letter twice and was worried. It was not promising that Dumbledore was going behind that backs of the Ministry of Magic. The punishment for doing so could be very severe. The reaction of the ministry was also very strange. They appeared to be ignoring what was obviously a very serious problem just because the ones to suffer were trolls rather than humans.  
  
It was good that someone was going to collect Block but Harry was going to miss him. Dumbledore did not say where Block was going or indeed what was going to be done about Block's missing clan. Nevertheless it was clear that Harry would have to follow Dumbledore's instructions.  
  
Harry went to bed as normal that evening but he kept himself awake until three in the morning. He then prepared to take Block to the hill to be collected. He put on dark clothes and out of habit took his wand with him.  
  
He crept down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible and stole out through the back door into the garden. He was halfway across the back garden towards the woods when suddenly there was an explosion of noise and lights.  
  
Sirens started squealing and spotlights sprung to life all around the garden. Harry after a moment of bewilderment ran for the back of the garden. Suddenly there was a loud kerboom and a rattling through the bushes next to him. He turned in shock and looked back up at the house. Uncle Vernon was at the open bedroom window with his shotgun.  
  
'I've caught you! That one was a warning you bin thief and vandal. The police are on their way so stay where you are.'  
  
The shotgun was pointing directly at Harry. Harry noticed that some of the spotlights were shining directly at Uncle Vernon who was squinting to see clearly. Harry didn't dare to move for fear of getting shot but at least Uncle Vernon couldn't see clearly enough to recognize him.  
  
There was a crazed look on Uncle Vernon's face.  
  
'So, you thought you were too clever for me did you? Well how do you like my new burglar alarm? I finished fitting it only today! Now, keep your hands up where I can see them,' screamed Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry cursed his bad luck. All of this security equipment must have been set up while he had been in the woods with Block.  
  
Harry thought desperately. His wand was in his pockets so that was no use. He dare not run for it because he might get his head blown off by his Uncle and he couldn't tell Uncle that it was him because he still needed to get Block to the hill. Time was running out and he had no idea what to do.  
  
Then there was a loud clang from the woods. This was followed by a rush of wind as if a large solid object was hurtling at speed through the night sky. Finally something large and metallic arced gracefully over Harry's head and then there was an enormous crash. The cage still containing Uncle Vernon's wheelybin had returned. It had landed square in the middle of Uncle Vernon's roof a few feet above his head and this had sent an avalanche of tiles and rubbish raining down to where Uncle Vernon was leaning out of the bedroom window just below. The shotgun went off again and blew a hole in the grass at Harry's feet. The noise of the alarms was now joined by the noise of police cars that were heading towards Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon was also screaming and there were now other screams from inside the house. Dudley and Aunt Petunia had also woken and were clearly a bit alarmed at the cacophony of noise. Lights were now coming on in other houses, more windows were opening and more people were shouting.  
  
Harry stood in a state of shock. He was going to have so much explaining to do. He'd have a tough enough time explaining what he was doing in the garden at three in the morning and as for how the cage had ended up on his Uncle's roof....... This was not good! Not good at all.  
  
A familiar voice shouted from the woods, 'Harry Potter come on. Block to the rescue!'  
  
Harry turned and saw Block waving frantically from over the hedge. Harry ran before his Uncle could reload. He leapt over the hedge and joined Block in the woods.  
  
'Come on Block follow me,' said Harry.  
  
They started running through the woods as police cars arrived at Privet Drive.  
  
'That was a great bit of crackit,' said Harry as they ran.  
  
'Thanks,' said Block, 'where to?'  
  
As they ran Harry explained that Block was being collected by a friend of Dumbledore's and that he'd be perfectly safe. He also explained that he wouldn't be able to go with Block.  
  
'I'll miss you Harry Potter,' said Block as more voices started were raised from behind them. The police were now chasing through the woods and there was barking - they had dogs with them.  
  
Harry was becoming increasingly concerned that they might not reach the hill in time but they continued running as fast as they could. Harry found that Block was surprisingly quick and he was having trouble keeping up with the young troll. A couple of times he fell and Block stopped to help him get up. At last they burst out of the woods at the base of the hill.  
  
There was no sign of anyone at the top of the hill and Harry had no choice but to trust Dumbledore and hope that somebody turned up to collect Block. The time was almost half past three.  
  
Harry and Block raced up the hill. Block was bounding up the hill in great leaps while Harry had to scurry over or through the ferns and bracken as best he could. Harry was exhausted when they reached the top and he looked back anxiously towards the woods.  
  
The torch beams of the police could be seen among the trees and more seriously, racing ahead of the police, two large police dogs emerged from the trees clearly visible in the moonlight and came charging up the hill towards Harry and Block.  
  
'Look, nice doggies!' exclaimed Block.  
  
'I don't think so Block - they don't look at all friendly to me. I'm afraid we may have to protect ourselves,' said Harry taking his wand out of his pocket.  
  
Block appeared to understand 'nasty doggies?' he asked Harry enquiringly.  
  
'Yes Block - but just try to stun them. They're just doing their job.'  
  
Block planted his feet and pulled his club back up past his right shoulder.  
  
The dogs could be heard half growling/half barking as they made their way up the hill. Block stepped in front of Harry still brandishing his club. The dogs would be on them in a few moments.  
  
Suddenly careering down from out of the sky a dark square shaped vehicle appeared. It dived steeply down towards them and at the last moment one of its headlights came on as it levelled and landed on four wheels. It bounced a couple of times and came to a halt next to them. Harry's jaw dropped. It was an old-fashioned delivery van and on its side was a picture of a women wearing a dress and an apron holding a newly baked loaf of bread. The woman was saying 'mmmmmmagic!' and looked very pleased with herself.  
  
'Evening Harry,' said a familiar voice through an open window from the driver's seat.  
  
'Hagrid!' exclaimed Harry.  
  
The dogs were now very close. Block raised his club. Hagrid, who was crammed behind the steering wheel, reached across from his driver's seat and slid back the passenger side door.  
  
Harry grabbed Block by the arm 'Come on, quickly,' he shouted.  
  
Block turned and followed Harry to the van.  
  
Harry had no choice but to escape with Hagrid and Block now; he had intended to stay but this was most definitely out of the question. Instead he jumped into the van beside Hagrid and Block followed. Harry was squashed between Hagrid and Block and the gear stick was between his legs. Hagrid grabbed hold of the gear stick and tried to ram it into the 'first' position. There was a screeching of cogs and gears as Hagrid desperately attempted to get the van into gear.  
  
The dogs had appeared at the brow of the hill and Block was bouncing up and down in his seat. He was clearly getting overexcited and his head was clanging against the roof. With Block's bouncing the whole van was beginning to bounce and Harry was getting more and more squashed between Hagrid and Block.  
  
'Come on, com'on, c'mon, c'monnnnn' shouted Hagrid. The gear stick was still grinding horribly.  
  
'Hagrid - lets go!' shouted Harry.  
  
'Eeeeaaaah!' shouted Block.  
  
The dogs pounced up towards the van.  
  
The gear lever finally clunked into place. Hagrid gunned the engine and with incredible acceleration the van shot forwards and upwards into the night. Hagrid drove the van at top speed changing up through the gears as he went and in a moment was speeding away from the hill.  
  
'Eeeeoooo!' cried Block. His eyes were bulging very wide although fortunately he had stopped bouncing.  
  
They were now high above the hill. Hagrid banked the van hard to the right using his indicator as he did so and raced off towards the west where there were clouds rolling towards them. He was aiming to get into the cloud cover to avoid being seen as the police emerged from the woods with their torches.  
  
'Do you think you could shut the door?' said Hagrid, and Block after further squashing Harry managed to bring the door forwards and shut. The wind in the cab died away and things were suddenly quiet.  
  
'Are you going to just sit there or are you going to introduce us?' said Hagrid.  
  
Buried between Hagrid and Block, Harry managed to lift one arm up so that both Block and Hagrid could see his hand. First he pointed at Hagrid, 'Block, this is Hagrid,' then he twisted his hand and pointed at Block 'Hagrid, this is Block.' Hagrid and Block nodded to each other and both said 'pleased to meet you.'  
  
The two dogs sat at the top of the hill gazing skywards with their heads tilted to one side as if they were trying to comprehend what had happened.  
  
A few moments later a group of policemen arrived puffing and resting their hands on their knees. They stood beside the dogs gazing across the town. There was no sign of movement but somewhere a van could be heard speeding away. The police looked long and hard into the darkness at the roads leading away from the hill.  
  
Of course, they didn't spot the van but if they had looked a little higher following the gaze of the dogs they may have seen something interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Inferno on the Mountain  
  
Conditions were very cramped in the cab of the bread delivery van.  
  
'I didn't expect to be picking up two passengers,' explained Hagrid.  
  
Block's and Hagrid's elbows were almost touching and Harry was totally enveloped between the two of them. He was being squashed firmly down into the seat and the springs in the cushion were becoming very much a pain in the rear. Things got worse when Hagrid pulled out a map and between them, they tried to unfold it and find the part showing the area that they were now flying over.  
  
The three of them peered at sections of the map and compared the scenery below. It turned out that of the three of them Harry had the best knowledge of the lay of the land and as they passed over the jumble of motorways near Birmingham referred to as spaghetti junction Harry was able to pinpoint their location.  
  
Once they had worked out where they were conversation turned to more general topics including the origins of the flying bread van.  
  
'Dumbledore told me to take something incon.er, inconspish. something plain so I went to a scrap yard and found this old van. A little modification by me and it was soon up and running,' explained Hagrid.  
  
'You're not kidding,' mumbled Harry, 'about 500 feet up and running to be exact - still, thanks for rescuing us.'  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory of the chase by police dogs - that had been an experience he'd rather not repeat.  
  
'At least they only had one head each,' chuckled Hagrid.  
  
Being captured at gunpoint by his Uncle Vernon had also been decidedly unpleasant. Now that Harry had had a little time to reflect on recent events, he realized that he was in a considerable amount of trouble. Uncle Vernon was unlikely to be pleased to see that his cage had been returned - especially considering that it had demolished a large part of the roof of No.4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry's uncle was also sure to notice very soon that Harry was missing and that would lead him to conclude that the events of the evening were very much linked to Harry. Harry hoped that Hedwig would be OK. His cage wasn't shut and the window was open so he would probably have scarpered at the same time that Harry had left.  
  
Things were going to be a little tense to say the least when Harry eventually returned to No.4 Privet Drive.  
  
The police getting involved was also a serious development. There was likely to be publicity and the Ministry of Magic would then find out what had been going on. Considering that they had expressly forbidden Dumbledore to get involved, the fact that Harry and Hagrid quite clearly were involved could land Dumbledore (not to mention Harry and Hagrid) in a seriously large troll sized pile of trouble. All the same, Harry knew deep down that they were doing the right thing.  
  
Block was sitting quietly having calmed down considerably since take-off. He was peering out of the van with a look of wonderment on his face.  
  
They had tried as much as possible to fly within the clouds to provide cover during the getaway part of their escape but now they were well on their way they could fly below the cloud layer and survey the landscape stretching out below. The dawn sky was brightening now at their rear. Hills, towns, roads and rivers could all be seen in the early morning twilight.  
  
'Where are we going,' said Harry to Hagrid.  
  
'Well, first off were heading to Block's home up in the mountains to try and find out what's been going on there,' said Hagrid.  
  
At this news Block beamed a smile across at Hagrid.  
  
'Block's going home now?' said Block.  
  
'Yup, that's the plan although we may have to think again once we get there,' said Hagrid, 'we can't just leave you there on your own if, like you said, all the rest of your folk have gone. I'm hoping we'll get some sort of a clue as to where they've gone but that's about as far as I've got with my plan so far.'  
  
Harry was just glad to be on his way anywhere with Hagrid.  
  
'It shouldn't take long,' said Hagrid, 'we've got bit of a tailwind and this old van doesn't half shift - they don't make'em like this anymore.'  
  
'You're not kidding,' muttered Harry.  
  
In the distance the hills were rearing up higher and higher and turning from green to grey.  
  
'That's the Welsh mountains,' said Hagrid who consulted the mileometer on his dashboard, 'and we've got about 50 miles to go so we should be there in about half an hour.'  
  
The rest of the journey was pleasantly uneventful and Block was looking keenly for a sight of his mountain. Soon they started to climb to clear the first few mountain peaks and Block suddenly exclaimed, 'home! Over there,' pointing towards two of the higher peaks between which there was a very secluded and out of the way valley that had been home for him and his clan.  
  
Hagrid changed course slightly to head straight towards the valley. Once they were there they circled the area once getting their first view of the deserted village.  
  
Hagrid changed down through the gears as they came in to land. Conveniently there was a suitable area that had been cleared by the trolls for a crackit pitch and with a jolt and an alarming skid as Hagrid applied the brakes the van came to a halt in a cloud of dust.  
  
Harry had to wait a few more moments while Block and Hagrid pushed and heaved their respective masses out through the van doors and then he was able to get out and beat some life back into his squashed body. All three of them had been cramped for the journey and initially they spent a few moments stretching and pacing about.  
  
The cloud of dust cleared and they surveyed the scene. The village had been badly damaged during the attack. There were scorch marks around cave entrances and on the ground. There were quite a few trees in and around the village but many of these had been reduced to blackened stumps. The whole place was strewn with wreckage and, worst of all, in several places there were the charred remains, mainly just ash and a few bones, of those trolls who had tried to resist and had been incinerated by the attacking dragons.  
  
Block was clearly dumbstruck and he stood gazing about him with a look of despair on his face. Neither Harry nor Hagrid could think of anything reassuring to say.  
  
To break the silence Hagrid finally said, 'I've got some food in the back for you Block - I expect you're peckish.'  
  
But Block's attention was elsewhere. He was already jogging to one side of the clearing towards a group of caves. He immediately disappeared into one of the openings into the side of the hill. Harry and Hagrid followed at a walk and Harry explained the main points he had learned from Block and from Dumbledore about the kidnapping of the trolls and of Harbaxen the dark magician.  
  
At the mention of Harbaxen Hagrid groaned. 'I remember Harbaxen from Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin of course and a very bad sort - even for them. He was always up to no good but not in the same way as the Weasley twins. Their fun is always near enough harmless and designed to cheer folk up. Harbaxen always looked on other folk as a means of testing some of his nastier new spells. One of his tricks was setting fire to school owls by sending one off with a message that burst into flames and I'm pretty sure he killed Nipper, my pet were-hamster,'  
  
Hagrid paused for a moment reflected on his long lost pet - he sighed to himself and continued... 'he also adapted his broomstick so that it could fire lightening bolts out of it. That was a quiditch game that nobody will forget in a hurry.'  
  
'What position did he play?' asked Harry.  
  
'He was keeper,' said Hagrid, 'and he didn't like to loose, that was for certain. He was stopped from playing quiditch after his antics with his modified broomstick.'  
  
Harry was horrified. Quiditch was dangerous enough already without having lightening shooting broomsticks.  
  
By the time Hagrid and Harry reached the cave that Block had entered, Block was coming back out. His shoulders were drooping and he dragged his club behind him disconsolately.  
  
'Nobody home,' he said before he slumped to sit down and started absentmindedly hitting himself on his forehead with his club. Tock....tock....tock....  
  
Harry and Hagrid exchanged worried glances and tried to console Block as best they could.  
  
'Come on Block, we're going to help you find them, I promise we will!' said Harry.  
  
Tock....tock....  
  
'Tha's right,' said Hagrid.  
  
But at the end of the day both Hagrid and Harry knew that if the trolls had been magically transported away it would be very difficult to find them. Block however was encouraged and with an enormous sniff he stopped clubbing himself. He looked up at Harry and Hagrid and managed a weak smile and a nod.  
  
'When can we leave?' Block asked.  
  
'Er, well, pretty soon,' said Hagrid looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
'Block, you'd better gather up some of your things for the journey,' said Harry.  
  
Block picked himself up and headed back into his cave.  
  
'Have we got a plan?' Harry asked Hagrid.  
  
'well, um,,,, no! Not really. Dumbledore was in a great hurry when he gave me my instructions and he didn't really say much about what to do when we got here and I've got to admit I hadn't really given it much thought.'  
  
Harry considered the situation. All they knew was that a wizard riding a red and black dragon, probably a Russian Inferno, had led the attack on the clan. Neither Harry nor Hagrid had any idea where they might find Russian Infernos other than that they presumably came from Russia and that didn't really help. Russia is an extremely large country.  
  
After a few minutes Block reappeared, carrying a large leather backpack strapped across his chest by ropes tied in a large bow. He had an expectant look on his face as if he had every confidence that Hagrid and Harry were ready to set off straight away and take him to his parents.  
  
'I'll talk to him,' said Harry with a sigh.  
  
So, Harry explained to Block that at the moment they didn't know where Block's clan was and furthermore they were struggling to think of an obvious way of finding out. Block sat and listened.  
  
'Harry will stay with Block?,' said Block.  
  
Harry really couldn't see that he had any choice. They couldn't leave Block to fend for himself so he looked up at Block and answered, 'Yes Block. Try not to worry. We'll find your mother and father - it's just that right now we've got some things to find out like, er...... where they are.'  
  
'We must find them,' said Block. 'Mother will be worried about Block and Block is worried about all of his clan.'  
  
Hagrid had been listening and he said, 'I tell you what we'll do for now. We'll camp here tonight and figure out a plan ready fer the morning. In the meantime we'll have a good search around here to see if we can find any clues. I've brought some food and blankets and so on with me and I'll set up a camp in one of the caves if you think that'll be OK,' said Hagrid. Block nodded and pointed to his family cave. 'Right-O,' said Hagrid, 'would you two lads give me a hand with the gear?'  
  
The three of them took what they needed from the back of the van. Hagrid had packed it with a whole range of items including food, bedding, ropes, tools and more.  
  
'I didn't know what to bring so I brought quite a lot of everything I could think of.'  
  
Harry observed that he wasn't kidding.  
  
They set up a fire near the entrance to the cave and Hagrid set to work preparing a lunch of bread, bacon and tea. Harry meanwhile made a couple of beds in the cave for him and Hagrid. Block would sleep in his normal spot at the back of the cave.  
  
After lunch they split up and start searching rather aimlessly around the village. Harry noted that the troll community was well organized with caves that had foods stored in them with cooking areas and he came across a very smelly area on the outskirts of the village. Harry realized that troll pooh was very pungent indeed.  
  
On some flat rocks there were drawings and paintings crudely drawn but depicting scenes of everyday life among the trolls. Harry recognised pictures of hunting parties first bringing down what looked like black and white Friesian cattle with their sling shots and then bringing them back to the camp. There were also pictures of crackit games and when Harry wandered back to where the bread van was parked, he took some time to have a good look around the pitch. There were benched areas on the surrounding slopes and it was easy to imagine the arena full of noise as the somewhat brutal games of crackit were played.  
  
One day, Harry hoped, he would visit the clan to see one of their games. That was if this whole situation could be sorted out. However, he was presently out of ideas completely.  
  
When the three of them regrouped they discussed what they had found and it turned out that none of them had found any clues about what had happened to the rest of the trolls. In fact only Hagrid had found anything of any note at all and that was a half dozen rabbits that he had captured for the evening meal.  
  
It simply looked as if at one moment everything in the camp had been normal, the next moment dragons and the cloaked figure attacked the camp, and then they all disappeared.  
  
Block had noticed that while he had been away something had been foraging in the camp and taking food from various caves but that wasn't very surprising. There were plenty of hungry animals around that would soon realize that the village offered a free meal.  
  
There were still scorch marks on the earth where the dragons had rained fire. At these places the very earth had been turned to glass by the heat and this appeared to confirm Dumbledore's guess that the dragons were Russian Infernos. Other than that, they found nothing new.  
  
The sun was getting low over the peaks to the west and they decided it was time to camp down for the night.  
  
By the time the sun had set they had a large campfire blazing and Hagrid had erected a small cauldron in which a rabbit stew was cooking. There was little chat around the fire because between them they really didn't have much of a plan.  
  
'We should contact Dumbledore,' said Harry.  
  
But Hagrid was not keen, 'we'd be taking a risk. He's busy arranging the summer conference for the Ministry at Hogwarts. If the Ministry is keeping an eye on him then there could be a lot of trouble if we get caught. He could loose his job as headmaster at Hogwarts. No, we must try to sort this one out by ourselves.'  
  
The stew was ready and Hagrid produce three bowls. To Harry the bowls were enormous and even though Hagrid only half filled his he still had a meal that even Dudley would struggle to finish. Some large roughly chopped carrots and a whole skinned rabbit floated in the gravy. However, what the meal lacked in presentation it made up for in flavour and Harry started to eat. Block and Hagrid meanwhile were both gorging themselves on two very full bowls and for some time there was only the sound of munching, slurping and the occasional belch from Block.  
  
When Harry had eaten as much as he could he started to thank Hagrid for a lovely meal when suddenly without any warning out of the night only a few yards away a great plume of fiercely hot flame erupted from the sky. The flame came from an enormous red and black dragon. The jet missed Hagrid although his beard was singed and Harry was so startled that he hadn't even attempted to move. The flame was about to engulf him when he was suddenly picked up and carried to one side by Block. The flames engulfed the rock that Harry had been sitting on and Block who was still carrying Harry, ran for the cave.  
  
'Wait fer me!' called Hagrid who followed them into the cave as the dragon soared over the camp and turned for another attack.  
  
Hagrid, Harry and Block rushed to the back of the cave and immediately realized that in their haste they had made a serious mistake. They were trapped. At the entrance of the cave they could see their campfire now burning very well after the help of the flame from the dragon. Then slowly between the fire and the cave entrance the dragon landed with a couple of huge beats of its wings. Its outline black against the flames it slowly folded his wings and lowered his head to look into the cave entrance. It hissed and snapped its jaws open and shut. Perhaps it wasn't quite sure where its prey was.  
  
Harry took out his wand although he had no idea what he could do against a beast such as this one. Hagrid also had his small pink umbrella which he had taken to carrying with him since he had been expelled from Hogwarts when his wand had been snapped in two.  
  
'Perhaps if we all shouted at the same time we can scare him off,' said Hagrid in a hushed voice.  
  
'Yeah, maybe,' said Harry doubtfully and he felt he really should say said something a bit more convincingly in favour of not shouting.  
  
Then Hagrid whispered 'why don't you lads take cover at the back of the cave and I'll see if I can shoo him off.'  
  
'Hagrid, I don't think saying boo! will achieve very much other than to get you roasted to a crisp,' whispered Harry.  
  
'Perhaps you're right,' replied Hagrid who proceeded to scratch his head in search of an alternative plan.  
  
The Dragon suddenly snapped his head in their direction. They were in the dark and the dragon was blocking out most of the light from the fire so he would be having difficulty seeing them. But, the cave wasn't very big and one blast of fire from the dragon would be enough to turn the place into a kiln from which there would be no escape.  
  
They could see the dragon drawing breath ready to send a fiery blast straight at them. Harry looked desperately around him but in the dark he couldn't see anything of any use.  
  
They were about to be incinerated.  
  
'Quickly, get down!' Block urged them both and a swishing noise could be heard from the back of the cave getting faster and faster. Block had taken off his backpack that was in fact a crackit hurling sling. He had also found a suitably hefty rock and was winding up for a shot at the dragon. As this was the best plan that they'd heard so far, Harry and Hagrid ducked.  
  
Block grunted as he put his full strength into the final swing before letting go of one of the two ropes that were attached to the big leather pouch. The pouch sprang open. Over their heads a large rock flew at incredible speed. The dragon was just about to blast flame at them when it was hit squarely in the chest by the rock. The force made it recoil tumble over backwards onto the campfire. There was a huge eruption of flame.  
  
'Block! You got him!' exclaimed Harry.  
  
Block jumped in the air crunched his head into the roof of the cave and then began doing imaginary high fives.  
  
'I don't think we've hurt him too badly,' said Hagrid who seemed overly concerned about the welfare of the monster that was trying to turn them into charcoal.  
  
'We'd best get going while we've got the chance - come on, let's run fer it. Head for the van!' said Hagrid.  
  
The dragon writhed and kicked in the campfire trying to get back to its feet screaming in anger more than pain. The three of them fled from the cave and started running down the slope towards the van. On the way, Block stooped to pick up another crackit rock. The back doors of the van were still open and rather than waste time trying to squeeze into the front seats Harry and Block jumped into the back. Hagrid rammed himself into the driver's seat and started up the engine.  
  
The dragon rolled out of the fire and righted itself. It crouched and spread its wings ready to launch.  
  
'Its taking off Hagrid!' shouted Harry.  
  
'Hold tight!' called Hagrid.  
  
But from the cab they could only hear the noise of the gears grinding as Hagrid tried desperately to get the van moving.  
  
'It's coming this way!' cried Harry trying not to think about frying pans and fire. Block was loading another rock into his slingshot but there was no room in the back of the van for him to swing the large leather pouch.  
  
Hagrid was not making any progress with the gear stick and the dragon was now in the air and accelerating down towards them. The dragon's yellow eyes were totally focused on them. They were in clear view out in the open and there was no doubt in the dragon's mind where its next blast of fire would hit.  
  
Block jumped out from the van and immediately started to swing the sling shot round over his head. At first the swing was very slow and the dragon was gaining speed faster than Block's slingshot.  
  
'Block, no! Get back in,' Harry shouted as it was obvious that Block was not going to be able to get the necessary speed up for a shot in the short time before the now enraged dragon struck.  
  
Harry couldn't leave Block on his own and so he also jumped out of the van to face the terror that was approaching. There was no way out of this now even if Hagrid did get the van moving.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the dragon and shouted lumos. The long jet of sparks flew from his wand towards the dragon. Momentarily startled the dragon veered away from them and turned to circle around quickly for another attack. Block's slingshot was gaining speed twirling faster with each revolution and when the dragon was no more than a few seconds away from them Block released the rock. This time though the dragon was ready and simply swerved to one side just enough for the rock to shoot past him. The dragon was back on course in an instant.  
  
'Harry, run!' shouted Hagrid desperately from the van.  
  
Flames started to erupt from the dragon and Harry covered his face and waited for the end.  
  
There was a terrible scream and Harry felt a searing heat.  
  
Harry looked up. He was still alive and while he had been singed, he was not on fire as he had expected. The dragon had been forced off course at the last moment which was evident from the trail of fire on the earth which had initially been heading straight towards Harry and Block but then curved away at the last moment.  
  
To Harry's amazement he saw a second dragon circling. This one was much smaller and was green with red markings. It had attacked the Inferno at the last moment and, whilst it was tiny compared to the huge dragon, it had left a large gash in the neck of the black and red monster.  
  
The Inferno, taken totally by surprise had been knocked out of the sky and had crumpled to the ground having crash-landed some way in front of the van. It was dazed momentarily but already it was getting back onto its feet. It turned its great head to inspect the wound on its neck and then howled a high pitched scream of fury. At first the Inferno crouched and looked about itself to find where the new surprise attack had come from. When it saw the little green dragon it howled in rage. It then turned its attention back to the van and made ready to take off again.  
  
'Sarphin!' shouted Block excitedly. He had already found another rock and had immediately started to twirl his slingshot that was spinning in a blur.  
  
Block moved forwards and released the shot.  
  
This time Block's shot hit the Inferno on the neck exactly where the smaller dragon had wounded it. This drew another scream of fury. Instead of taking off the beast started to walk and then to charge towards Block. Its head was towering above Block who turned and started to run.  
  
There was nothing Harry could do but stand and watch. The green dragon was circling but now the Inferno was wary of him and it was unlikely that it would be caught again in the same way. Without the element of surprise, the smaller green dragon wasn't going to put the Inferno off its chase.  
  
Block ran as hard as he could but there was no chance of him escaping. The Inferno was catching him fast and he was out in the open in the middle of the crackit pitch. The dragon was close behind him and surely about to engulf him in flames.  
  
Suddenly the van surged forwards. Hagrid had finally got it into gear and it took off straight towards the dragon's head. Hagrid punched the van into second gear and put his foot down. The dragon was intent on chasing down Block and so saw the van too late. It turned to look at its new assailant just in time for the front of the van to hit it full in the face. For an instant, the dragon's face was stuck to the front grill of the van. A yellow eye against the cracked windscreen widened in shock just inches from Hagrid's face. Then the eye closed and the dragon's legs crumpled beneath it falling like a like a puppet whose strings had suddenly been cut.  
  
The inferno was dead.  
  
Harry blinked in disbelief. Hagrid meanwhile was trying to keep the flying van under control. After the impact the van had spun round completely several times in mid air. There was a crater in its front from the impact with the dragon; the windscreen had now shattered completely and the front bumper was hanging down. The engine was spluttering and a plume of black smoke was trailing from the back of the van. Hagrid grimaced behind the steering wheel while steam and oil and smoke rained up from the engine into his face. He somehow managed to regain some sort of control and circled through 180 degrees before landing again with a hard bone jarring thump. The van bounced violently, a wheel flew off and it slewed to one side before finally rolling over onto its side. It skidded a short distance and came to a halt in a cloud of dust and smoke. Then there was silence.  
  
Harry and Block ran over to the van. Two of the remaining three wheels were still spinning and the engine had died. Block lifted the van upright with another crunch and Harry ran around to the driver's side to find Hagrid looking very dusty and covered in oil but otherwise pleased with himself; his white teeth beaming a brilliant smile.  
  
'Well Harry, as me mum used to say, there's more than one way to slay a dragon,' said Hagrid.  
  
Harry grinned, 'well, I think that you've probably just invented a new one.'  
  
The van shuddered one last time and then collapsed into itself as the three remaining wheels splayed outwards.  
  
Meanwhile a short distance away Block was stroking the neck of the welsh green dragon that had come to his rescue.  
  
'That'll be Sarphin,' said Harry more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Sarphin was beautiful unlike the monstrous creature that lay in a heap nearby and Block and the dragon were clearly very pleased to see one another again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Apprehension  
  
By the time the dust had settled on the mountain it was well into the night. The moon shone down on the scene of the battle between the Inferno and Block, Harry, Hagrid and the Welsh Green dragon, Sarphin. Block spent a while alone with Sarphin and then motioned to Harry and Hagrid to come forward. Hagrid was delighted to be so close to a dragon. Harry followed cautiously behind.  
  
Block was stroking Sarphin's neck and whispering things in its ear in the way that one might comfort a jittery horse. Sarphin stood slightly higher than Block.  
  
Hagrid talked in a hushed but reassuring voice 'well you're a handsome fella,' and approached slowly holding out one hand.  
  
'She's a girl,' corrected Block.  
  
'Oh! Sorry - no offence meant,' said Hagrid looking sheepish and Harry chuckled at the bizarre conversation.  
  
Hagrid held out his hand a short distance from the dragon and then waited for the dragon to make the next move. Sarphin stood observing Hagrid for a few moments blinking and tilting its head one way and then the next. Then slowly it leaned forwards and sniffed Hagrid's hand. Sarphin then allowed Hagrid to stroke its neck briefly before it drew its head away again. Block smiled and said a few more words to Sarphin. Hagrid stepped back and nudged Harry saying, 'your turn - slowly does it.'  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He wasn't at all sure about this but he followed Hagrid's approach and moved forwards with his hand out. He then waited for a considerable time. Finally Sarphin leaned forward and allowed him to stroke her neck very briefly. To Harry it seemed that Sarphin had been far from at ease which hadn't been the case with Hagrid previously. Block however was pleased and beamed a big smile and so then did Harry and Hagrid. Sarphin gave a long high pitched whistle that rang clear and sweet.  
  
Hagrid and Harry withdrew and left Block and Sarphin alone.  
  
Hagrid went to examine the van, which was in a very sorry state while Harry went to look at the body of the Inferno that lay silent in the moonlight. The creature was still terrifying to behold. The armour plates that formed an outer hide were glassy smooth and covered in razor sharp angles and spikes. Harry cautiously reached out and touched the beast and the shell was cold and solid to the touch like iron. Harry wondered at the power of the wizard who had managed to tame and command such a beast. Harry then returned and joined Hagrid who was emptying the contents from the back of the van.  
  
'It looks like we're walking home,' said Hagrid.  
  
'That was very brave, what you did Hagrid,' said Harry 'you saved us back there...thanks.'  
  
Hagrid hunched his shoulders and said 'tweren't nothing Harry. You did your part as well with your wand an'all and Block proved to have a bit of metal when it came to a pinch. I've got a feelin' that between us we've got a useful team. I've still no idea what we're going to do next though.'  
  
Harry and Hagrid lugged the contents of the van to the nearest cave. There were cauldrons, packs of various shapes and sizes, Hagrid's hunting crossbow, ropes, firewood, spare clothes, and a broomstick.  
  
Harry picked up the broomstick eagerly. It was only an old 'Reliant 2 Stroke' but it was better than nothing by a long way.  
  
Block stepped back from Sarphin who opened its wings and began pacing back and forth in a strange fashion. It then took to the air briefly and returned next to Block, it lay on the ground and curled up as if asleep and then leapt up. It appeared to be trying to tell Block something, Block was watching intently and nodded silently from time to time to show that he understood Sarphin's meaning. These strange motions went on for a few minutes and then gracefully the dragon launched itself into the air one last time and sailed away up into the night.  
  
Block had been able to understand the basics of what Sarphin had been trying to say. Sarphin had explained in her own language of whines and bobs that she had watched from afar as the dragons and the hooded rider had attacked the camp. She had seen the trolls rounded up and disappear as the Infernos including the largest Inferno which carried the rider blasted white flame towards them and at the same time the hooded rider produced an equally dazzling blue flame from his wand. The dragon-fire and the flame from the wizard's wand had intertwined and enveloped the whole group of trolls. Then in an instant the whole clan had disappeared. Sarphin had then seen Block seemingly incinerated by the dragon rider.  
  
Sarphin had also explained that since the attack at least one Inferno had remained at the camp, normally hidden among the crags and trees in the nearby hills.  
  
'What could they have been waiting for?' Hagrid mused, 'you don't think they were waiting for us do you?'  
  
Harry thought about this - the wizard had sent Block to seek him out and he may have guessed that Harry would try to help. If so, there was only one place that Harry would be likely to take Block. But why? Harry had no idea.  
  
Block also explained that every couple of days the dragon waiting at the camp would be relieved from its watch duty by another dragon. Sarphin had seen the replacements arrive in the early morning twilight from the west and the waiting dragon would then head off west.  
  
'There's not much to eat here so I suppose they would have to get back to base once in a while,' said Hagrid who was once again talking from the perspective of the dragons rather than someone that had nearly been cooked and eaten by dragons.  
  
Harry was struck by a sudden thought and felt a strong jolt of excitement.  
  
'Did Sarphin mention when the last changeover was?' he asked Block.  
  
'Yes,' said Block 'the day before yesterday.'  
  
'So that means...' said Harry with a look of triumph in his eyes, 'that another Inferno will arrive here in a few hours.'  
  
Hagrid frowned looking skeptical. He said to Harry, 'I don't see what's good about that. We were lucky this time not to get cooked and eaten and now we've lost the van.'  
  
'But don't you see?' said Harry, 'the replacement will arrive and see that the other Inferno is dead and as long as we stay hidden it will be bound to head back to wherever it came from as fast as possible.'  
  
'And?' said Hagrid; still not following Harry's train of thought.  
  
But Block, who had been listening, suddenly erupted, 'we can follow it and find the trolls! We can rescue them.' Block was beaming.  
  
'That's right' said Harry, 'all I need is the broomstick and I can follow the Inferno to find where they all are.'  
  
'Whoa there!' exclaimed Hagrid, 'this just sounds much too risky. What if the big fella spots you?'  
  
Harry gave Hagrid a look and said 'I'm not being big headed or anything but I am the Griffindor seeker - if I can catch a snitch I'm sure I can avoid a dragon. I've seen one of them fly and although they're quick there's no way that one of them would be able to catch me.'  
  
Hagrid shook his head. 'I don't like the idea one bit. No I can't let you do it,' he said.  
  
Block looked crestfallen but then Harry said 'Hagrid this is the summer holidays - we're not at Hogwarts - that means I can do what I like,' and he winked at Block.  
  
'I suppose you have a point,' said Hagrid 'but I do feel kind of responsible for yer.'  
  
'I tell you what Hagrid,' said Harry with a wry grin, 'the three of us will vote on it. All in favour.' Harry put his hand up and after a few moments so did Block once he understood what was going on. 'OK, that's settled then,' said Harry 'I'd better try out the broom.'  
  
Harry disappeared into the nearby cave used to store the van's contents and a few seconds later flew out and climbed steeply turning back and forth to get the feel of the broom. Hagrid and Block watched Harry in the way that people watch fireworks with looks of admiration and awe on their faces. Hagrid had to admit to himself that Harry certainly could fly as well as the large Inferno that had attacked them earlier that day. Harry landed softly beside them. Block burst into applause and gave Harry a high five with such exuberance that Harry's right arm went numb for a few minutes.  
  
'We'd better find a hiding place,' said Hagrid.  
  
A few minutes later with Hagrid now carrying his hunting crossbow and Block with his crackit sling tied around his shoulder and his club in his hand the three of them headed uphill away from the camp. They chose a westerly facing wooded slope about a mile away. Block lead them in the darkness using his intimate knowledge of the terrain. It was now well past midnight and they had only about four hours before the daybreak and the arrival of the next Inferno.  
  
While they waited they discussed what they might do once they had found the location of the other trolls. From where they were in the Welsh mountains, heading westwards they would quickly be over the sea hence a boat trip may be required. This of course also severely reduced the possible destinations. There was of course Ireland and a few smaller islands but that was about it. In any event, it was agreed that Harry would return directly back to Hagrid and Block once he knew where the dragon was headed.  
  
They also talked at length about the Welsh Green dragons as of course Hagrid was very interested in them and Block knew as much on the subject as anyone. In fact, Welsh Greens were quite common and there were several hundred of them in secluded parts of the Welsh Mountains. They were however very timid and relatively small as dragons go hence they were able to keep a low profile without much difficulty.  
  
Harry listened on and was unable to sleep as he felt a mixture of trepidation and excitement at the prospect of the task in hand and soon enough the sky to their backs in the east was beginning to turn from black to deep blue. The sky to the west however was still black although Harry could tell that there was heavy cloud rolling in from the sea and as the sky lightened he began to make out colossal grey black clouds looming up. Soon the wind began to pick up. As the clouds reached land they started to rise with the hills and as they did so they started to boil and reel. It started to rain and lightening bolts dazzled them.  
  
Suddenly a huge dark form swept above them flying low over the trees. It was another Inferno - right on time.  
  
They were shocked at how easily it had approach without them noticing. Even though they were beneath the wooded canopy they nestled down into the ferns to get as much cover as possible. In a few moments the dragon had reach the troll camp to their rear and immediately there was an strangled high pitched roar as the Inferno found its dead companion. There were additional flashes now as the dragon circled the camp blasting fire into caves and anywhere else nearby that anything could be hiding. Harry, Hagrid and Block waited in silence. They were safe enough where they were but the fury of the creature was evident and Harry was beginning to have doubts about whether he could go through with the plan. The black form passed over them a second time this time heading west - it was now or never. Harry collected himself nodded to Hagrid and Block and set off on his broom.  
  
As soon as Harry had cleared the top of the trees the force of the wind and rain buffeted him hard and his grip on the broom became less sure. Another problem was that the dragon was already disappearing into the maelstrom of cloud and wind and rain. Harry laid himself flat on the broomstick and accelerated after the Inferno that was heading downwards towards the sea.  
  
To keep the dragon within sight Harry had to stay close. Closer than he had intended in his original plan which had been to follow as far behind as possible. Thankfully with the rain and wind it was unlikely that the dragon would spot him. Harry hung on and tried to keep his distance as best he could. They were flying low and Harry occasionally spotted trees and fields not far below.  
  
After about 20 minutes flying the dragon suddenly disappeared from view having dived sharply Harry followed and realized that they had reached the west coast of Wales. Harry dived and followed the dragon out to sea then to Harry's surprise the dragon turned northwards and in doing so brought Harry into is field of vision. Harry dived further down towards the sea to avoid being spotted and was soon relatively safe behind and beneath the dragon. They appeared now to be following the coastline although from time to time the shore would disappear as the dragon cut directly across an estuary. They continued like this for over an hour and Harry guessed that they were now level with the Cumbrian coastline. Once again the dragon suddenly changed course this time returning inland heading east. Harry followed. He was extremely wet and cold and he was having difficulty maintaining control of the broom with his numb fingers. They were now climbing as the hills rose.  
  
Suddenly they were out of the clouds and into clear sky and Harry was far too close to the dragon for comfort. He slowed and allowed the dragon to move ahead. When he was a safe distance behind, he then accelerated to match the speed of the dragon.  
  
The dragon kept close to the ground and several times it reach a lower summit only to dip back down into the next valley. Eventually the dragon dropped steeply into a wide valley with a lake between the steep hills on either side. The dragon flew low over the water scooping mouthfuls of water as it went. As Harry followed he felt terribly exposed as there was no cover. At the far side of the lake the dragon began to beat its wings hard to enable it to climb the next set of hills. To flew upwards first over a steep slope of scree then past a cave opening from the hillside. The dragon started to make shrill screeching noises as it climbed. It did not slow however and it continued upwards towards the top of the mountain.  
  
They were now heading up into the highest mountains of the Lake District and the dragon was flying along the steep sided valleys hence from time to time Harry would lose sight of the dragon as it turned a sharp bend or crested a ridge. Each time this happened Harry would follow cautiously half expecting the dragon to have turned in wait for him to fly straight down its throat. Each time however, the dragon would be speeding away forwards and Harry would speed up to close some of the distance. They had climbed progressively up through the hills until they arrived among the highest peaks in the area. The dragon was heading directly towards the highest of the peaks and as it did so it started to let out a series shrill screeches. Harry guessed that it was nearly home and was alerting its fellow dragons of the trouble back at the troll village. The dragon approached a rocky outcrop at the highest point of the mountain and Harry, sensing that the dragon had reached its final destination, banked and dived to his left where a jumble of rocks would offer him cover.  
  
This sudden change of direction saved Harry.  
  
He had been so intent on following the dragon that he had totally missed the fact that two other Infernos had taken to the air and had been closing behind him. As he turned there was a blast of fire from behind. It was a trap! The force and the shock of the blast stunned Harry and he tumbled through the air somersaulting towards the ground. He managed to regain control of the broom just in time and skimmed the ground for a moment before darting away down the side of the mountain.  
  
He was aware of a great commotion behind him as several dragons were now in the air all screeching and chasing after him. They were coming from several directions and so Harry's only hope was to fly low and fast downwards using the natural cover and taking advantage of the fact that he was much more maneuverable than the dragons. Harry could not get away however because the dragons were flying high and straight avoiding the rough terrain. One after another they would close in on him and send flames to engulf him and each time Harry was just able to turn and avoid being incinerated. He dipped down into a rocky gorge and one dragon flew down into the narrow canyon-like valley behind Harry. It was about to blast flame at Harry when they arrived at a sharp bend. Harry managed to take the corner at full speed but the dragon first hit one wall then the other and span out of control onto the rocky valley floor.  
  
Harry dropped over a cliff edge above the same lake that he had crossed moments before. He went into a vertical dive and was levelling out to avoid the scree at the base of the cliff when right in front of him two more dragons emerged from the cave that he had spotted earlier. He narrowly managed to avoid colliding with them by banking first one way then the other. They both saw him and joined the pursuit as he sped across the lake.  
  
Harry's mind was racing. He would soon be down out of the mountains on the relatively open ground and then it would simply be a test of speed. He had no idea how many dragons were after him but he guessed that there were at least five and maybe more. Now to his left he could see another dragon practically level with him. This ruled out heading south. Harry sensed that the dragons were working as a team as if they were hunting in a pack.  
  
Harry turned north and headed for the edge of the lake. He followed the lowlands around the north side of the mountain and sped towards some woods. Most of the dragons fell in behind him screeching in unison. Without slowing he flew into the wood and started to weave low between the tree trunks. His plan was to stay in the wood for as long as possible all the while heading roughly east and then south and hope to have lost the dragons who were too large to follow having to remain above the trees. It was a very dangerous game of cat and mouse and right now it seemed to Harry that being a single mouse chased by a large group of very agitated cats was not a comfortable position.  
  
Harry could see that the edge of the woods was approaching and he burst from the trees only to find himself flying straight at a hovering Inferno. Luckily the dragon did not have time to draw breath and instead could only snap at Harry with fierce jaws as Harry hurtled past.  
  
Harry banked and turned sharply back into the wood as another blast of fire erupted behind him setting fire to several of the trees. A now familiar screech erupted from the dragon. Harry again headed through the woods and all the while he was aware of dragons swooping low over the treetops. Once again Harry came to an opening in the trees but this time the opening was man-made. He had come to a railway line running through the woods and he turned to follow the line southeast away from the dragons - he hoped. He kept low and flat on the broomstick trying to cover as much distance as quickly as possible.  
  
Some distance behind he again heard a screech. Looking over his shoulder he saw one of the dragons dropping into the avenues cut in the trees behind him. He pushed onwards but the urge to look back again was irresistible. He looked back and now there were dragons in procession behind him all screeching. To his dismay, Harry noticed that they were actually gaining on him. He was going too fast to turn sideways into the woods and he was following the railway line around a shallow bend. Harry was desperate. His arms ached with the strain of hours of flying and his hands were blistered.  
  
Harry focused on the apex of the bend hoping to find some means of escape. The line forked and a secondary branch line turned west back towards the mountains. Standing on the track of the branch line was another Inferno with its wings spread wide. They seemed to be everywhere leaving Harry with no choice but to press onwards. Harry was forced to keep to the main line and in any case he did not want to return to the hills that were the dragon's lair. He checked behind him again and found the dragons following had cut their lead by half - the leader would soon be within firing range.  
  
Harry reached down and pulled his wand from his belt. In desperation, he cast a fumos spell and smoke started to pour from his wand. He held his wand hand high above his head without slowing. There was a risk that he may totally loose control of the broomstick with only one hand but the smoke would make life difficult for his pursuers.  
  
Around the corner the railway line disappeared into a tunnel. In an instant Harry was inside. Behind him the lead dragon whose vision was impaired by the smoke crashed into the parapet at the tunnel entrance. The other dragons all followed suit and end in a pile-up of scales and talons and screeching.  
  
Harry then cast a lumos spell and passed through the tunnel as fast as he could. He was intent on keeping his speed up and he prayed that he would find the far end of the tunnel unguarded. All of his pursuers had been stopped so this was his chance to escape. He now felt hopeful that he would get away. He quickly flew out of the far end of the tunnel and suddenly was engulfed in light and flame that had been blasted across the tunnel exit. He hit the ground hard having lost his broomstick.  
  
The flame and light disappeared and the last thing he saw before he passed out was a figure in a grey cloak hovering above him on an Inferno. Beneath the hood of the cloak red eyes gleamed and a grating voice hissed 'now you are mine Harry Potter!' 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Cavern of the Dead  
  
Back in the welsh mountains where Hagrid and Block were waiting the sky was now clear but the atmosphere was tense. Hagrid was pacing back and forth in the small patch of undergrowth beneath the trees. Block noticed that where Hagrid had been pacing with his heavy feet for several hours there was the beginning of a trench.  
  
Harry had now been gone for over a half a day and Hagrid was fraught with worry.  
  
'I shouldn't have let him go. It was too dangerous.'  
  
Block stared blankly into space. He was also deeply worried and felt responsible.  
  
'He should have been back ages ago.'  
  
Block sat and gazed towards the western sky hoping to see Harry returning. That hope was now fading.  
  
That fact was that they were now completely without a plan or a means of finding Harry or the rest of the trolls. They headed back to the camp and mooched around. Hagrid inspected the bread van to see if there was any chance of fixing it but the recently departed dragon in his wrath had set fire to the van along with several other flammable parts of the camp and the van was now just a smoldering wreck. Hagrid gave the remains a hefty kick out of frustration and the charred body of the van shook and collapsed further in to itself. Hagrid wandered over to a clump of mountain ash trees, sat on the ground and buried his head in his hands.  
  
After a few moments Hagrid exclaimed, 'captured! Poor poor Harry. How are we going to find you?' and with that Hagrid buried his face in his hands again.  
  
Suddenly there was a tock!....  
  
A nut had fallen from one of the trees and hit Hagrid squarely on the head.  
  
Hagrid looked up and found an owl standing on one of the lower branches. It was a large wild tawny owl with bright yellow eyes and mottled grey- brown plumage. It stood and stared at Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid regarded the owl for a moment and then descended back into his gloom.  
  
'What are we going to do? Harry is lost.' Hagrid muttered to himself. 'We've no idea where he is,' the owl hooted, 'we're stuck up a mountain with no way of finding where he is,' the owl hooted again, this time louder, 'will you be quiet!' said Hagrid, 'I'm trying to concentrate...he could be anywhere.'  
  
Tock!..a second nut landed on Hagrid's head.  
  
'What we need is some way of finding Harry and we need to start at once.'  
  
Splat!..the owl had evidently ran out of nuts. Hagrid ran his hand through his hair to find that, this time, the owl had deposited a sticky white mess onto his head. Hagrid jumped up and said to the owl, 'what's your problem. I've got enough to worry about without you pestering me. If you don't watch it I'll give you a letter to deliver to Harbaxen just to teach....you....a....lesson....'  
  
The owl hooted again, ruffled its feathers and spread its wings out wide for a moment.  
  
Finally, Hagrid understood.  
  
'Brilliant! Although I say so myself. All I need to do is address something to Harry; give it to the owl and follow him.'  
  
The owl hooted again.  
  
'Hagrid you clever fella!'  
  
Splat! The owl gave Hagrid an indignant stare.  
  
'Block! I think there may be a way of finding Harry,' said Hagrid wiping the mess from his head.  
  
Block looked up and for a second didn't understand. Hagrid explained the plan and with a new look of hope in his eyes, Block said, 'lets go.'  
  
Hagrid started to assemble his gear ready for a long march. He was determined to find and rescue Harry even if it meant taking on all of the Infernos and their leader single-handed.  
  
Hagrid went to his store and rummaged until he found an old quill, some ink and some parchment. On the parchment he simply wrote; "To Harry Potter" and the owl fluttered down onto his arm to let him tie the tiny note to its leg.  
  
'Now don't you go flying off without us,' said Hagrid to the owl. The owl rolled its eyes and pecked Hagrid on his nose.  
  
'Yowww!'  
  
It then took off and circled, flew a few hundred feet to the east and then returned to Hagrid.  
  
'OK east it is!' said Hagrid.  
  
Block watched fascinated. Hagrid explained that the journey was likely to be much too far to walk so they would have to borrow some transport. Block remembered his trip in the bread van and was eager to try some other form of man transport. Hagrid had to explain that in general, vehicles didn't actually fly and that he wouldn't have time to convert a muggle vehicle. So in the early evening Block and Hagrid set off this time heading inland eastwards as indicated by the owl. Most of the roads leading away would be on this side of the mountain. They moved swiftly down from the mountain and soon reached fields and valleys. The owl rode on Hagrid's shoulder as it appeared pleased with their chosen direction.  
  
'I suppose I should give you a name,' said Hagrid to his owl. 'Now we're the ones going off hunting so I'll name you after a hunter - yes!...Nimrod.'  
  
The owl fluffed up its feather and appeared to be agreeable to the name.  
  
They reach a small road and set off east. It was now dark and they had plenty of warning of approaching cars because the headlights could be seen from miles away. Each time Block would turn himself into a pile of rocks by the roadside until the car was out of sight again. Hagrid simply walked on down the road drawing little attention from passers by.  
  
They had walked for an hour or so and they were approaching the outskirts of a small town. They would have to be careful. They headed inland away from the road to skirt around the town. For Block this was easy as he had no trouble jumping or vaulting over the walls and occasional hedges. Hagrid found the going a little tougher and as often as not the wall he was trying to climb would collapse noisily 'Oops - there goes another one!' Hagrid would say as Block glanced around uneasily. Nimrod would take to the air and return to Hagrid once he had righted himself.  
  
As they reached the far end of the town they came across a building site where houses were being built. Hagrid cheered up saying 'we should be able to find what we're looking for in here. Come on Block,' and Block followed Hagrid onto the building site.  
  
There were diggers, bulldozers and big trucks parked around the site. Finally, Hagrid found what he was looking for. 'Here we go Block! Our chariot awaits,' and Hagrid pointed towards a battered and filthy old dump truck. The dump truck had a large front bucket and no cab. There was just a seat and a steering wheel for the driver.  
  
'OK Block, you sit in the bucket and I'll drive.' Block jumped into the bucket and curled up. He immediately resembled a pile of rocks when he lay still.  
  
'Perfect,' said Hagrid approvingly.  
  
Indeed, to Block, this was a most comfortable spot. Hagrid climbed up onto the driving seat and after a few moments and some poking about with his umbrella the engine spluttered into life. There was a large cloud of smoke from the freshly awakened engine and they were off. Nimrod took off and flew ahead of the truck his white underfeathers visible against the night sky.  
  
Soon they were on the open road travelling at full speed of about 20 miles per hour.  
  
'All we have to do is let Nimrod lead the way,' shouted Hagrid over the noise of the engine.  
  
Guided by the owl Hagrid drove through the night. Nimrod was in charge of route selection and paused at junctions to make sure that Hagrid didn't get lost.  
  
They stopped once to fill up with diesel and pies at an all night service station but other than that the journey was uneventful. Occasionally when there was an open stretch of road and no cars visible by their headlights in the dark night sky Hagrid would tap the engine beneath his seat with his wand and the dump tuck would lurch forward accelerating to almost double the normal top speed. When he came to a corner he would slow again and let the engine work unassisted by magic. Block lay motionless in the front bucket asleep and apparently unconcerned by the frequent jolts as Hagrid wrestled with the strange steering arrangement whereby the steering wheel controlled the rear wheels rather than the front wheels as in a normal car.  
  
As the sun rose in the east several hours later, Hagrid could see in the distance ahead the peaks of the mountains of the Lake District looming high in the morning twilight. Grey peaks, like jagged teeth, lined the north horizon and dark clouds were rolling in from the sea to the west flaring the sky with lightening. The occasional deep boom of thunder could be heard over the puttering of the dump-truck's engine.  
  
They started to climb, first through gently rolling hills and soon through steep sided valleys. Block had awoken and appeared to be enjoying the ride immensely from his bucket and he was keenly studying the rock formations and the peaks and crags. Nimrod was looking tired and now spent much of the journey riding on Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was grimly clutching the small steering wheel in his huge hands and was tired and aching after having driven through the night sitting on a seat that was only half as large as Hagrid would have liked.  
  
By late morning they were driving parallel to a railway line with a large iron-grey lake on the other side of the road. Ahead three peaks rose into the dark rolling clouds that continued to flare as lightening bolts fired down onto the hills and mountains. When Hagrid reach the foot of these mountains Nimrod took to the air and swooped into a forest by the road. Hagrid turned off from the main road onto a track leading through the pine trees that covered the lower slopes.  
  
Finally, when the track turned and started to head back down through the woods Nimrod came to rest on a low branch. Hagrid veered of into a thick clump of trees and parked.  
  
'Last stop - everybody out, please take you belongings with you and have a nice day..' and with that Hagrid pulled a lever by his seat and the bucket tilted forwards throwing Block out onto the ground.  
  
'eeeooooah!' Block cried as he rolled forwards. His head came to rest against the base of a large pine tree with a dull 'tock' that sent a roosting pigeon flapping away through the woods.  
  
Block sprang to his feet shaken and ready for action. He was startled and looked about wildly expecting some danger to present itself. Finally he saw Hagrid grinning from the seat of the dump truck and realized that Hagrid had played a joke on him. Block quickly scooped up a clod of earth and Hagrid's eyes opened wide.  
  
'Nooo! Hmph' cried Hagrid as the clod flumped him squarely in the face. This time Block was grinning.  
  
Suddenly they were both startled as a crow sprang noisily from a nearby nest cawing in alarm. They immediately sobered remembering the gravity of their situation. They were now close to one seriously dodgy wizard and his band of ferocious dragons. They had no plan and they didn't exactly amount to an army of any note.  
  
Nimrod hooted at Hagrid who understood that the owl's job was done. Hagrid removed the brief letter from the owl's leg and stroked the bird's feathers gently with the back of one finger. 'Thank you Nimrod...I can't tell you how grateful we are. Take care now.' Nimrod blinked once and flew off back down through the woods.  
  
To Block it was now a simple case of get there and sort things out. He hadn't considered any deeper strategy than that. Hagrid however had spent many hours pondering their next move once they had reached this point on their quest and he had rationalized things to a certain extent.  
  
Firstly, Harbaxen would be on his guard and ready for unwelcome guests - how else could he have caught Harry?  
  
Secondly, Hagrid and Block getting captured would not help the situation at all - no-one knew where they were or what they were up against hence there would be no rescue attempt for them.  
  
Thirdly, they were here to rescue Harry and all of the trolls. This meant that a confrontation with Harbaxen and his dragons was just about inevitable because they weren't going to be able to magic the trolls away.  
  
Fourthly, Block may be able to move with some degree of stealth but Hagrid would be extremely conspicuous if he were to climb the mountain to where he assumed Harbaxen's hideout was located.  
  
Lastly, Harbaxen must have a purpose behind all of this and that purpose was not likely to be trivial or good.  
  
All in all Hagrid was terribly worried. There seemed to be little hope of success in their mission.  
  
Hagrid shook his head as if to remove any lingering doubts and said 'well, we'd best be off then,' as much to himself as to Block.  
  
He surveyed the landscape; they were near the top edge of the tree covering. Soon they would be in the open. There was a steep sided stream course a short way off to their right and Hagrid's vague plan was to head across to the stream and follow it upwards out of the trees using the limited amount of cover as best they could. After that, it would be down to luck and the cover of darkness.  
  
Hagrid explained the plan to Block who nodded enthusiastically and they set off.  
  
They soon reached the stream that frothed and cascaded down over the slippery sharp rocks. They drank and filled their water flasks and then set off through the trees heading upward parallel to the stream. The going was tough as the ground was slippery after the recent heavy rains. At the edge of the tree line they stopped.  
  
'It'll be dark in about eight hours,' said Hagrid who had been awake all through the previous night driving the dump truck.  
  
'We'll rest until nightfall' said Hagrid and he laid his pack on the ground for a pillow and soon was fast asleep.  
  
Hagrid awoke with a groan. It was a warm summer evening but everything was damp and he felt as though he had slept in a steam bath. He still had his big overcoat on and several layers beneath. The first thing that struck Hagrid was the silence. When he had fallen asleep there had been the noise of the stream. Now that was gone. Hagrid sat up and noted that the flow in the steam had subsided after the first rush of water following the storm had passed down the mountain. This was good he supposed as it would make it easier to climb upward using the streambed.  
  
Hagrid suddenly realized that Block was missing. Resisting the urge to call out he stood up and looked around. He was beginning to panic when he spotted Block over at the stream some distance up the hill out in the open. Hagrid cursed under his breath - what was Block doing wandering in the open before dark? Hagrid made his way up to the edge of the trees and observed Block for a few moments. Hagrid now noticed that far from his expectation the stream valley only extended a short distance up the hill. Above this point the ground was relatively flat and open. Hagrid groaned.  
  
Hagrid looked at his only ally, Block, who was at the point where the stream appeared to emerge from underground. Block was acting very strangely. He was banging his head against a large rocky outcrop and then listening with his ear flat to the sheer rock face. Hagrid's gloom deepened. Block was only a boy and, Hagrid realized, was possibly more likely to be a hindrance than a help.  
  
Then Block did something that amazed Hagrid.  
  
There was a fissure in the rock face just wide enough for Block to put his arm into and Block, having studied the crack for a few moments, swung his club and hit the rock face next to the fissure with all his might. Nothing happened (except that a sharp crack echoed across the hills). Block did this again and again several times.  
  
Hagrid hurried up the slope and said, 'have you gone mad? We need to be quiet Block - stop.' Block swung his club one last time and this time there was a snap followed at first by the sound of a few pebbles and loose fragments of rock falling then there was a sudden rush of avalanching rock. Hagrid jumped back but still got a soaking as the rock face plummeted into the pool of water and at the same time Block jumped nimbly to one side avoiding the soaking as part of the rock face fell forward.  
  
Baffled, Hagrid shook himself to get rid of the water and scratched his chin. He regarded the dislodged rock for a few moments. When he looked up Block had disappeared.  
  
'Block! Where are you?' asked Hagrid as he looked around about. Block's smiling face appeared from the now enlarged opening where there had previously only been a crack in the rock face.  
  
'Tunnels! Big tunnels,' said Block.  
  
Hagrid froze. He now realized what Block was doing. He had found an entrance to a system of tunnels. This area was famous for its large potholes and caverns and using his highly developed troll's sense of the geology of mountains, Block had managed to find in a few moments what people of the area had not for centuries.  
  
While this was amazing, it was not good news for Hagrid. Being on the large size had always meant that spaces that most people would consider as roomy were to Hagrid cramped. There were few things that frightened Hagrid but cramped enclosed spaces was one of them and the prospect of following Block through an uncharted cave system was not ever going to be high on his 'favourite things to do' list. He was damp and sweating under his large coat and the sweat sent a chill through his body.  
  
Block quickly read the expression on Hagrid's face and his smile turned to a determined and hardened stare. 'We must use the tunnels otherwise dragons will catch us - Hagrid, you must follow me if we're to save Harry Potter'.  
  
Hagrid gulped. Of course, Block was right. In fact, it would be a tremendous advantage if they could approach Harbaxen and the dragons via this underground route and he simply must overcome his fear to help Harry.  
  
'What's it like in there?' stammered Hagrid. 'Plenty of room?'  
  
Block was busy collecting his gear and wrapping his sling around him. 'Time to go,' he said to Hagrid and he disappeared through the opening in the rock face.  
  
Hagrid's hands were sweating. He felt sick at the prospect of following Block but he forced himself to collect his hunting crossbow, coil of rope and a few other odds and ends including his umbrella.  
  
'Come on now. You're a big boy and there's nothing to be afraid of,' said Hagrid to himself.  
  
Hagrid started to whistle the Hi Ho theme which was about seven dwarves working in a mine and although it's fair to say Giants and Dwarves as races had lead different lifestyles - Hagrid couldn't help envying the fact that dwarves were built for cave work.  
  
Hagrid took one last look about the forest and squeezed into the opening in the rock-face. He was immediately gripped by panic. He was stuck already! If he pushed further into the cave he may get more terribly stuck and then.. two strong hands grabbed his leading arm and pulled. He popped through the narrow opening into a much larger space. There was very little light so he lifted his umbrella and from its tip a bright light shone illuminating the cave.  
  
Hagrid and Block surveyed their surroundings. Ahead of them the cave widened and the floor sloped gently upwards into the darkness. To one side, the underground stream bubbled past them.  
  
Hagrid's initial panic subsided slightly.  
  
'Dwarves!' Hagrid said to himself as he realized that this tunnel had, probably long ago, been fashioned by dwarves into an access tunnel. While the tunnel was irregular as a natural cave would be there were sections where the rock had been cut back or levelled across openings in the floor to provide room enough for a small cart. The exit must have become blocked at some point and never reopened. This would have been the work of the dwarves that had once dwelt in these mountains.  
  
Of course, like the giants, the dwarves had long since departed mainly because of the intrusions of people who indulged in a sport called pot holing. These people had never realized that they had intruded on an underground kingdom of enormous size and complexity and as fast as the dwarves could block the underground paths used by potholers they found people intruding via new routes from above ground. Eventually the dwarves had left by sea and overland in all manner of strange vehicles that they had fashioned from iron and steel and wood. Where they went to nobody knew and they had never been heard of again.  
  
Hagrid and Block set out up the tunnel. Block was leading the way and was thoroughly enjoying himself gazing about at the rock formations. Pointed rock stalactites and stalagmites dangled from the ceiling and jutted up from the floor. The walls gleamed in glossy pastel colours and occasionally bands of rock shone and twinkled with iron and bands of crystals.  
  
Hagrid eyed the ceiling and the walls suspiciously expecting at any moment that they would close in on him but there was plenty of space about him and he was reasonably calm. Nevertheless, he carried his hunting crossbow at the ready in front of him. There were many fissures, cracks and small side openings but most of these were too small to enter. The main tunnel turned, lifted, and dropped at frequent intervals. Even Hagrid could tell that in places the trail that they were now following had been built up or cut out of the rock. The going was easy enough and all seemed very quiet apart from the occasional dripping or the distant hiss of running water.  
  
The incline of the section that they were now following was steep and soon Hagrid was out of breath.  
  
They reached a level part of the cave with water trickling down the wall into a basin and they stopped to drink the cool pure water. 'How long do you think it'll take to get to the top of the mountain?' asked Hagrid. Block pondered this and said 'maybe a few hours, maybe a few days - difficult to tell.' This did not encourage Hagrid. From where they were now sat there were two paths leading onwards. The main one continued upwards and the second headed downwards. In the chamber, there was further evidence of previous occupants, as there were timbers and old tattered sheets of canvass piled around.  
  
Block's head suddenly became still as if he had heard something. Hagrid hadn't heard a thing but he watched in silence as Block pressed his ear to the wall of the cave. He remained still for a few moments and then his eyes widened as if he had heard something that surprised him.  
  
'There are vibrations,' said Block, '...very faint and deep inside the rock - far away but there is something happening ahead - perhaps much digging.'  
  
Block pointed at the lower of the two tunnels.  
  
'That way!' said the young troll.  
  
Hagrid's stomach churned and he groaned - the hope that they were heading towards the surface had helped him master his fear of the caves but the idea of heading down into the heart of the mountain did not appeal.  
  
'What about the bigger trail that leads upwards?' said Hagrid hopefully.  
  
'No! Definitely that way' said Block nodding towards the smaller tunnel that dipped downwards into the blackness.  
  
The noise of digging was the first definite indication that they were in the right place. Hagrid and Block steeled themselves and set off down through the tunnel. The fact that they had confirmation that what they were seeking was ahead came both as a relief and heavy burden. Block gripped his club a little tighter and Hagrid patted his crossbow. Hagrid also noticed that his umbrella was not producing as much light as it had been. He banged it on the wall and for a couple of heart stopping moments the light went out altogether. Hagrid let out a huge sigh of relief as the umbrella spluttered back into life giving an unsteady flame.  
  
'What's happening?' asked Block with a look of concern on his face.  
  
'Well, it's me wand! It don't seem to be working too well - it is sometimes a bit temperamental but it is definitely acting a bit strange' said Hagrid.  
  
'We'd better make torches' said Block who set about gathering the wood and canvas that lay about.  
  
In a short time Block had prepared a half a dozen torches, all except two of which he stuffed into his back pack. Hagrid guessed that in troll camps such forms of lighting were very common, which explained why Block was so adept at making the torches. Hagrid managed to produce enough sparks from his wand to light the two torches. The wand then stopped working altogether. Hagrid scratched his head. He was now even more in debt to Block and furthermore, more dependent on the young troll. The feeling of helplessness did nothing to improve Hagrid's deep sense of unease.  
  
Now that both Block and Hagrid were carrying torches Hagrid was becoming slightly better accustomed to the enclosed surroundings. He was also trying to make a mental note of their trail as occasionally tunnels headed off to the left or right, sometimes sloping upwards and more often sloping downwards at seemingly random angles. Hagrid soon realized however that on his own he would very quickly be completely lost and he was therefore pleased to have his young guide and he was comforted by Block's confident manner. Each time they reach a junction Block would pause and listen. Sometimes he would press his hands or an ear against the rock face then he would set off confidently on the route that he deemed most appropriate.  
  
They were now heading downwards so the going was easier and Hagrid slowly became aware of what Block had been sensing for a couple of hours now - there were faint but deep rumbling noises like distant thunder mixed with higher pitched tink-tink noises. Hagrid wasn't sure whether the noises were carried through the air or the very rock itself. But they were getting closer and Hagrid sensed that they would soon know what the source of these noises was. The cave was also getting warmer and warm air was rising past Hagrid and Block. The air carried a faint smell of smoke and sulphur.  
  
The noise soon became much clearer, it sounded as if there was a real hubbub of mechanical digging and rockfalls, and. something that sounded like occasional sobs, wailing, and roars of fierce animals. Block and Hagrid also sensed that there was now light other than that from their torches. They extinguished the flames and sure enough, there was a faint light from the tunnel ahead. They slowed and headed forward more cautiously. They finally rounded a bend and ahead the tunnel opened into an enormous underground cavern. The floor wasn't visible from where they were looking along the tunnel but they could sense the enormous scale of the cavern.  
  
Hagrid and Block crouched down and kept to the walls of their tunnel as they edged forward. Finally, they reached a cliff edge as their tunnel opened into the side wall of the cavern. They crawled the last stretch and when they were finally able to see over the edge of the precipice their eyes widened in amazement and horror.  
  
Below them was a vision worse than either of them had ever imagined in their lives. The cavern was vast and illuminated by huge fires casting red and golden light on the otherwise black walls. Smoke hung in the air in layers and eventually drifted upwards through a large opening in the roof of the chamber. The cavern was much longer than it was wide as it stretched off into the distance on either side of where they lay. Nevertheless, the far wall opposite them was still at least a hundred meters away. There were columns of rock rising from the cavern floor to the roof providing support to the mass of rock overhead. The walls of the cavern were riddled with smaller cave openings and a rickety wooden staircase extended from the top of a rocky outcrop on the floor of the cavern straight through a large hole in the roof. In addition to columns that ran all the way to the roof there were many irregular outcrops and on some of these were perched dragons.  
  
All of a sudden, an Inferno swooped down into the cavern through the opening in the roof. The cavern was easily large enough for the giant monster to circle the area. The dragon flew straight towards Hagrid and Block before turning at the last moment landing on a ledge the jutted out from the wall not far from where they were hiding.  
  
Other Inferno dragons perched on the various rocky outcrops were snarling and blasting flame at the figures below them. Block choked back a scream as he realized that the figures far below were the trolls from his village. They were labouring to carry rocks, digging into the floor of the chamber and working the crude mechanical wooden lifts and pump. They were being used as slave labour and were being worked under pain of death. The trolls worked slowly with their heads bowed and occasionally a dragon would blast fire at someone not working fast enough. It was difficult to tell what was actually being achieved but it was clear that the scale of the excavation work was huge and was all being carried out by the manual efforts of the trolls.  
  
Hagrid grabbed Block by the shoulder to keep him calm. They were very exposed from their vantagepoint as some of the Infernos only had to look in their direction and they would be spotted.  
  
'Come on - we've got to go back' said Hagrid.  
  
Block however was in a state of shock, he had tears in his eyes and his fists were clenched into tight balls. He was looking frantically around the trolls for signs of his mother, father and brother. There were several hundred trolls and the huge floor was very irregular - many of the trolls working in dark areas out of site or behind outcrops of rock that rose up to support the roof. At first he resisted Hagrid but after a few moments he collected himself and with a steely grimace on his face he retreated back down the passage. The heat of the cavern was stifling and the noise was terrible. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Gorsedd Wars  
  
Harry awoke and coughed. He was lying on a cold stone floor and the air smelled stale and heavy. His body ached and he was stiff from having been sprawled on the hard surface. For a few moments he lay still and listened for signs of trouble. There were confusing noises echoing from nearby of hammers, whips and screams. Harry had no way of knowing but he was actually hearing the same noises that Block and Hagrid could hear at the far side of the cavern. He slowly lifted himself off the floor noticing that someone had placed an old rough blanket over him. That seemed odd.  
  
He sat up and as his eyes became accustomed to the dim light, he took in his surroundings. He was in a cave with a smooth paved stone floor and an arched roof that was cut from the natural stone. At the widest end of the cave there was a gate of heavy iron bars and in the other direction the cave became smaller and smaller until the roof met the floor. To one side, there was a pile of blankets and rags but other than that, there was nothing else in the cave. Harry lifted himself up onto his feet. He was unsteady at first and every part of his body seemed to be sore. He shuffled rather than walked over to the iron bars. The bars were almost as thick as his wrist and were set close to one another. As soon as he took hold of the bars, he realized that they were solid. He pulled and pushed but there was no hint of movement. He instinctively reached for his wand which he found tucked into his belt as normal. He was surprised to find it still there however. If he had been captured then surely they would have taken his wand from him.  
  
Without wasting any time Harry pulled out his wand and cast Alohamora to open the gate.  
  
Nothing happened. It wasn't that the spell had not worked - he hadn't managed to cast a spell at all. He looked closely at the wand to confirm that it was his and it was. He tried again without any result. He tried other basic spells and none of them worked. He could not understand this and it was a great shock to find that he couldn't cast any magic. Over the past year at Hogwarts he had mastered his magical powers to a considerable degree and the loss of that power cut him deep.  
  
He surveyed the passage beyond the bars and noted that other openings lead off the main walkway. Each opening had a barred gate but in most cases the gate was open and in many of the other caves there were ancient looking wooden barrels sitting side by side.  
  
Harry heard a noise from the passage - there was someone coming. He hobbled back into his cave and waited in the shadows. The noise grew louder and a troll came into view rolling one of the barrels. The troll looked fully-grown and more like the troll that Harry, Ron and Hermione had encountered at Hogwarts than young Block who Harry had befriended. Harry decided to keep quiet and observe. The troll soon departed having delivered its barrel.  
  
Harry's head spun with dizziness. He was imprisoned alone and in the hands of someone evil. His magical powers had gone and he felt extremely weak. He realized that he needed to sit down again.  
  
Harry staggered across the small cave to the blankets and crawled under the topmost ones.  
  
The blankets beneath him suddenly came to life. Harry jumped up in alarm and ran as best he could to the barred entrance. He started back at the pile as a short stocky creature emerged. The first thing that Harry noticed was a lot of hair - even more than Hagrid. The creature had masses of ginger hair including a long beard.  
  
'Who's that?' said a low voice aggressively, 'what are you doing in my house - be off with you - clear off or I'll have ye oot with the toe of me boot'.  
  
Harry noticed that the figure wasn't wearing any boots and found the short fellow slightly amusing. The hairy figure unexpectedly started stalking round the cave occasionally peering intently into the shadowy corners and muttering things like 'can't be too careful' and 'oh dear! Tut-tut.very dusty.'  
  
Then he marched up to Harry and stamped to a halt.  
  
'Murdo MacDonald reporting that all equipment present and correct and ready for testing Sir,' and gave Harry a bright stare.  
  
Harry was bemused and unsure what to do next so he simply said, 'er.thank you.'  
  
Murdo MacDonald spread his feet slightly and relaxed.  
  
'My name's Harry, Harry Potter,' said Harry and he held out his hand.  
  
The dwarf shook Harry's hand and said, 'pleased to have you back Sir - it's been a long time.'  
  
'I don't think we've met' replied Harry.  
  
'I know that!' barked Murdo, 'do you think I'm mad? One cog short of a cuckoo clock? Not firing on all cylinders? One pie short of a picnic?'  
  
Harry laughed, 'no, no, I'm sure you're as sane as the next person.'  
  
'Well that's alright then' snapped Murdo.  
  
Murdo looked Harry up and down and said, 'you look like you've been in a bit of dust up.'  
  
Harry looked himself up and down and realised that he was a bit of a mess. There were grazes on his arms and his clothes were torn in several places as a result of his adventures over the past few days.  
  
'When did I get here?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well, it was a wee while ago - maybe a day and a bit since they brought you in' said Murdo.  
  
Harry suddenly recalled his capture and the dragons, 'who, or what, brought me here?'  
  
'Well it was them big trolls - two of them that I don't like the look of and the man in the cloak. He came with them but he didn't stay long.'  
  
Gradually Murdo was becoming more calm and lucid as the conversation continued.  
  
'How long have you been here?' asked Harry.  
  
'Hmm. very good question,' said Murdo, 'I've been here' he waved his arms wildly in a wide arc, 'for scores of years but I've been here,' and he pointed into the cave, 'for about four weeks. They caught me you see - there I was looking after the old master's things - keeping em all well oiled and ready to go - and bosh! They got me. Like a rat in a sack' said the dwarf with a fierce look in his eyes. 'Wait 'til I get out of here and the boss returns. Then they'll wish they'd stayed clear of the mines of Sca Fell Pike.'  
  
Harry got the impression that the dwarf was slipping back into madness so he tried to keep him thinking about simple things, 'so, you're a dwarf - I didn't know there were dwarfs left in these parts.'  
  
Murdo laughed, 'Ha! Hahaha! I'm the last - the others went but Murdo stayed and glad he was. King of the mountain am I and Campbell was glad of me help. He should be back soon.'  
  
But then after a moments reflection he said sadly, 'oh..no, he's gone.'  
  
Murdo then started whistling to himself and seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.  
  
Harry began to feel very unsteady again. 'Do you mind if I take some of these blankets?' asked Harry, 'I don't feel well. I could do with a rest.'  
  
'Make yourself at home. Share and share alike. Chocks away. Start engines. Full throttle,' answered Murdo and he bowed and waved Harry towards the blankets.  
  
Harry rolled into the bed and passed quickly into a deep and troubled sleep. While he slept visions drifted into focus in his mind......  
  
At first, he was standing in his cell staring across at the barrels stacked on the other side of the tunnel. Then, in his dream, he floated closer to them and he was suddenly sucked into one of the barrels.  
  
For a moment it was dark then images started to form - violent scenes of massed armies. At first the images were fleeting and confused but soon they coalesced into a clear picture of war and fury and destruction on a huge scale. This wasn't like a normal dream however. It seemed as if Harry was present, able to observe, but not involved. Not actually able to feel anything of his surroundings but he could see and hear.  
  
He stood among an army that was gathered in a huge circle comprised of giants, dwarves, men, horses, chariots, drums and tents and carts. There were makeshift barricades and Harry stood among a small group in the centre of the throng. The atmosphere was grim and around him were what seemed to be the elders of the various groups - a dwarf clad in leather and iron, a giant with a brown tunic and cloak, several wizards and witches. All looked weary and bedraggled. At the centre of the group a thin and frail wizard stood supporting himself on his staff. Only his keen blue eyes betrayed an inner strength that shone fiercely as he spoke to all those around him. He started to talk; 'soon now, the Gorsedd will fall upon us. We must hold our ground until noon when the sun reaches it highest point we can then unleash the power of the henge and smite our enemy. All of you must understand that we cannot hope to prevail - they outnumber us by a ten to one and everyone of us they kill increases the power of their twisted form of magic. Our only hope is to lure them onto this field and use the henge to destroy everything. I must remind you that if they take the stones before mid-day then it is they who will be able to harness the power of this place and they will become invincible and darkness will fall over this world. Go now and muster what is left of your armies - if we win this day our ancestors will live in peace free from the Gorsedd and their slavery and sacrifices. It all now depends on us. Go now brothers and sisters.'  
  
The gathering departed and each returned to their kind offering words of encouragement. The army began to stand to the barricades in silence.  
  
The midmorning sunshine warmed the field and birds looped and darted in the warm summer breezes. A low drum beat sounded slowly from beyond the horizon. It appeared to be coming from all sides then, all around, the horizon was filled with a massed army.  
  
'Here they come!' shouted the old wizard and horns sounded in the small camp.  
  
They were surrounded by the advancing hoards and dragons appeared above their foe carrying dragon riders of the Gorsedd  
  
The Gorsedd army stopped its slow advance.  
  
There was a moment of absolute silence then a single burning arrow was sent forth from the attacking army and on that signal they charged. Immediately the wizards and witches around the henge with Harry began to cast spells towards the oncoming army. All manner of spells were being cast, green, blue, yellow and red bursts of light sprang from their wands and then the dwarves and giants charged forwards using non-magic weapons such as bows and arrows and spears and axes. The defenders wore blue robes and carried flags and banners showing a blue bird on a white background. It appeared that this army was fighting a desperate last stand against an evil army.  
  
They were gathered about a circle of huge standing stones that was made up of upright columns with monoliths laid across their tops spanning each to form two concentric circles. The stones were so perfectly finished as to reflect the battle scene around them in their mirrored finish.  
  
The foe that poured in on all sides of the battlefield was a vision that left Harry amazed and appalled. An army of white haired people with red cloaks and glowing red eyes fought with wands and staffs. Some rode on dragons and the majority of them ran on foot. There were so many of them that they surrounded and engulfed the other much smaller rag-tag army. The defenders fought valiantly and for a short time they held their ground but the Gorsedd were too strong and they were driven by a mad fury - desperately striving to reach the stone circle for the rising sun was almost at its highest. The shadows cast by the standing stones were now very short - very soon it would be mid-day. There were but a few of the smaller army left defending the standing stones and they fell back into an ever tighter circle until at last they were using the outer ring of stones as a last barricade.  
  
'Stand fast! Stand fast!' cried the frail old wizard in a booming voice of amazing power. The few remnants of his army fought with fury and desperation - there was only a matter of moments to go.  
  
At last, the old wizard stood atop an altar in the centre of the circle. He raised his staff skywards and yelled words that Harry could hear plainly over the battle, 'OMEGA RECANTO! PORTEN INCENDIO! OMEGA RECANTO! PORTEN INCENDI! MORTE - MORTE - MORTE!'  
  
About him, the air started to swirl and twirl. His army turned and watched and all let out a mighty cheer - this was the end for them but they had won. Nothing could stop the power that they had now unleashed. The wind howled ever more violently - quickly the nearest including the old wizard and the remains of his army were sucked up into the barrel of a whirlwind and were carried skywards. The nearest of the foes in white and their dragons followed. The wind grew stronger and soon the whole battlefield was being sucked into its power. The Gorsedd turned to flee but they could not. Both armies were torn from the ground and disappeared into the hurricane and all became mixed in a spinning blur of red and white and blue and black. Finally, the storm reached a huge crescendo. Harry stood amongst it, untouched but covering his ears. Suddenly the storm imploded in on itself and there was a mighty explosion of light and power and then silence.  
  
Harry was completely alone. The field was empty apart from a few of the standing stones that had not fallen as both armies had disappeared. Harry registered in his dream that he was seeing stone-henge roughly as it was in modern-day picture books. The remnants of the smaller army had sacrificed itself using some massively destructive magic to end the battle. The air was still and from the sky thick black ash started to fall settling all over the land. Harry held out his hand but the ash simply passed straight through him. He was there in spirit only.  
  
Finally people arrived and using brooms, shovels or their hands began scooping the ash into barrels. They wept as they worked and tears streaked their ash-blackened faces. Meticulous care was taken to clear all of the ash. They filled barrels, which were sealed and carted away. As the carts disappeared over the horizon swooping flocks of bluebirds circled and looped over the field.  
  
Harry awoke and sat up with his eyes staring wide - for some reason he to was crying and there were tears on his cheeks. He wiped his eyes and peered through the bars across into the cave opposite from where he was imprisoned. The barrels sitting there were the same that he had seen in his dream. The spell that he had heard was amazingly powerful and destructive - such power even Voldemort could not have unleashed during his reign of terror.  
  
Harry somehow knew that his dream wasn't simply the random creation of his imagination and subconscious. He had recalled something real from long ago - the final moments of some terrible war between good and evil that had culminated with the destruction of both armies. Harry knew now that the barrels contained the residue of the battle long ago. The reason for collecting the ash was unclear and Harry had no idea why the barrels could be at all important now but he realized that the barrels must be part of Harbaxen's plans - in what way though he couldn't begin to understand. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Foe in the Family  
  
Block was not calm. Hagrid had pulled him back into the recesses of the caves away from the cavern and was now having trouble controlling him.  
  
'I have to go! They need help - didn't you see? Dragons!' Block was babbling and a look of wildness and fury rested deep in his eyes. Hagrid hugged him and gave him a little time to calm down. Soon Block was calm and Hagrid sat with him on the floor of the cave wrapping his arm around Block's shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry. We'll have 'em out of there - we just need a bit of a plan that's all. Now let me think about it for a few minutes and we'll be off. You just relax,' said Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid pondered the situation. There had been about ten dragons in the cavern and hundreds of trolls but all the advantage appeared to be with the dragons. They were watchful and could immediately send deadly fire down on the whole floor of the cave should they wish. He needed to know more about what was going on so they would have to talk to one of the trolls down in the cavern.  
  
'Block, do you think you could find your way through these caves down to one that opens onto the floor near the rest of your clan?' said Hagrid.  
  
'Yes - do that. Maybe find my brother Boulder,' said Block.  
  
'OK then, that's what we'll do,' said Hagrid 'let's get going then. Here, have a pie.'  
  
Block and Hagrid ate the last of their pies and they drank the remains of their water. They packed their things and set off back along the tunnel.  
  
They soon came to a junction with a downward tunnel doubling back the way they had arrived. There was an acrid smell of sulphur carried up on the warm air rising up the tunnel.  
  
'This way,' said Block and they headed downwards.  
  
The tunnel was steep but straight. Moving carefully so as not to make any noise they groped their way down the path and progressed steadily onwards. Soon a dim light could be seen at the end of the tunnel so they extinguished their torches and crept forwards. At the opening of the tunnel the way was barred by a heavy iron gate and they could only look out across the floor of the cavern. They could now peer up at the dragons high above and they could see the trolls much more closely. The trolls were dirty, bruised, and dreadfully tired. Some dug at the rock with hammers and pick-axes; some carried rocks away and others were occasionally seen hauling barrels that had been unearthed from the rock away to a large cave at the far side of the cavern.  
  
'Look! There's Boulder!' whispered Block excitedly. And there, a few paces away was a young troll who resembled Block in some respects but was fully- grown, very muscular and nearly twice Block's height. Block was about to call out when a hand was clamped across his mouth.  
  
'Wait a moment,' said Hagrid. For he had noticed that instead of carrying a pickaxe or hammer, Boulder was carrying a whip coiled in his hand. He also looked clean and strong compared to the other trolls.  
  
One of the other trolls passed by and stumbled spilling rocks from a basket on his back. Instead of going to his aid Boulder unfurled his whip and, with a crack, lashed the ground next to the troll. The troll gave Boulder a murderous stare. Boulder raised his whip and shouted, 'get going - you know the Master is impatient. Move now or I'll use this whip. Lucky for you it isn't Cragheart here instead of me.' The other troll dropped his gaze and started to refill his basket.  
  
Block's eyes were wide with amazement. Then a third troll appeared. It was Cragheart. He walked up to Boulder and he was also carrying a whip, 'huh? What's going on?' he grunted to Boulder.  
  
'Nothing,' replied Boulder, 'old screebones here needed some encouragement.'  
  
'The Master will not accept failure,' replied Cragheart, 'keep them working hard. We must find the last of the barrels.'  
  
Hagrid and Block watched as Boulder and Cragheart moved away. Occasionally they would stop and scold someone for slacking. There would be the crack of whips and sometimes a scream or groan.  
  
When they were out of earshot Block said with despair in his voice, 'my Brother! No. He's bad, bad, bad - oh Boulder!' and Block buried his face in his hands and began to sob. He had been ready to face any danger and fight any foe but discovering that his own brother was the enemy that he had come to fight was too much for him.  
  
Hagrid examined the gate that blocked their way. It may have been put into place to keep the other trolls from escaping and it was solid. The only thing that they could do was try to call one of the trolls across when Cragheart and Boulder weren't about.  
  
'I'd better go alone,' said Block, 'my people will be suspicious of anyone they don't know and trust.'  
  
Hagrid agreed but told Block to be careful.  
  
They waited and watched from the hiding place and the two trolls carrying whips tended to wander in a random fashion going wherever they thought those slaving away needed additional encouragement. When they were both well away from where Block and Hagrid lay hidden, Block spotted one of the passing trolls who was labouring under a huge basket of rocks on his back. It was Dolomic the village quarry master. Block called out to him and the troll looked around first with a look of fear on his face then amazement as he spotted Block.  
  
The troll changed course and plodded towards Block. He stopped by the gate and asked, 'is that you Block? What are you doing here? We thought you'd escaped the rounding up.'  
  
Block pressed his face to the gate and asked, 'where's my mother and father?'  
  
Dolomic answered, 'they're over working on the far side of the cavern - they're OK although your mother is very down. Her own son...' the troll paused and looked down at Block, 'your brother! He has betrayed the clan along with that evil brute Cragheart. Your mother has taken it very badly. I can't stay here - they're watching and their punishments are harsh. We should get a short rest break soon and I'll come back then.'  
  
'No!' said Block, 'get word to my mother and father. I want to see them more than anything right now.'  
  
Dolomic nodded and said, 'I'll do what I can. Take care Block. This is a terrible place but it's good to see you. Make sure you don't get caught,' with those words the troll turned and tramped away.  
  
Block crawled back into the shadows and explained things to Hagrid. All they could do now was wait until the rest break.  
  
Some time later a voice boomed out, 'five minutes to rest and drink. Use it well - there will be no more rest 'til the work is finished.'  
  
Block peered out of the cave and all of the trolls were downing tools and gathering at a trough. Some had buckets and they scooped and drank thirstily. Two of the throng separated away and idled across towards him. It was his mother, Hardfist, and his father, Bonecracker.  
  
A choked cry rose in Block's voice as he recognised his mother and father coming towards him.  
  
'Mother.Father!' he cried as he saw them bruised and ragged. His mother shushed him looking for signs that someone should be watching and then her eyes filled with tears. His father was also biting his lip and tears welled in his eyes. Block's parents sat against the rails apparently resting. Hardfist immediately started firing questions at Block, 'what are you doing here you foolish young troll? How did you get here? Who is looking after you?' then Bonecracker joined in, 'how did you find us? You OK? You seen that no-good goblin of a brother of yours?'  
  
'Will you two shut up!' said Block in exasperation - his mother and father stared in shocked silence. This wasn't the same young Block that they had left behind on the mountain just a few weeks earlier. Block had changed during the time that he had been on his own. He had learned to be independent, resourceful and not to take nonsense from wittering parents when there was serious work to be done.  
  
'Tell me what has been going on..quickly, there isn't much time,' Block said to his stunned parents.  
  
Hardfist explained that after they had been captured, they had been taken from the clan village to the mountain that they were now under. They had made the terrible discovery regarding their treacherous son and Cragheart who had been working all along for the one in the cloak. Their task was to hollow out the cavern that they were now standing in and collect 120 barrels that had been buried deep in the rock. They only had a few barrels left to find and they didn't know what would happen after that. The dragons watched over them and the man in the cloak would visit occasionally to check on the progress. They also explained that there was a boy and a dwarf locked in a cave leading off the far side of the cavern. Cragheart had caught the dwarf when they first arrived but the boy had only come recently. At this news, Hagrid came forward from the shadows in the tunnel.  
  
'Block lookout! There's a giant! He's sneaking up behind you,' his mother said in alarm.  
  
'He's with me,' said Block  
  
Hagrid introduced himself. He was of course most interested in the boy who had been captured and after the two fully grown trolls had described what they could from the brief glimpse they'd got when they were putting the barrels into the store Hagrid was satisfied that he had found Harry.  
  
Trolls were beginning to stir from their brief rest and get back to work. So intent had Block's parents been on their brief conversation that they had not noticed Cragheart arrive.  
  
Whap! The whip lashed across Hardfist's shoulders and face leaving a bloody scar on her cheek.  
  
Bonecracker stood up to face Cragheart but immediately one of the Dragons swooped from its perch and landed behind them. Block's parents got up slowly with their backs to the small cave entrance to conceal Hagrid and Block as they scrambled back into the shadows.  
  
'Damn you Cragheart!' said Bonecracker and Cragheart's eyes blazed with fury as whap another whiplash was hurled, this time at Bonecracker, hitting him about the waist. Boulder looked on uncomfortably a short distance away as his father took hold of the end of the whip and gave it a furious yank ripping it from Cragheart's hands.  
  
Suddenly the work in the cavern ceased. The trolls turned to watch.  
  
Cragheart turned to Boulder and shouted, 'throw me your whip - quickly!' Boulder hesitated and then threw his whip across to Cragheart.  
  
The tension was electric as the two trolls faced one another.  
  
The expression on Bonecracker's face was one of grim satisfaction that the time had come to settle matters with Cragheart. Cragheart on the other hand looked less keen on a fair fight. He turned and snapped his fingers at the huge dragon stood behind him. The dragon roared and charged forwards.  
  
Bonecracker turned to run but with the speed and power of the great dragon had no chance of escape. The dragon opened its great jaws wide and screeched as it sprang forward pinning the troll to the ground with its front feet. Hardfist screamed as the dragon spread its great wings and took off up towards the roof of cavern with her husband clutched in its talons.  
  
Bonecracker could be seen kicking and struggling in vain in the huge claws of the dragon. When the dragon was several hundred feet up it opened its claws releasing Bonecracker.  
  
For a moment he flew through the air and, to a gasp of relief from the trolls watching, he landed heavily at the top of a tall pinnacle of rock that rose sheer and vertical from the floor of the cavern. Bonecracker almost rolled straight over the side of the small platform but just managed to halt himself. He then pulled himself to the middle of the platform which was barely large enough for him to lie flat on. He was completely stranded, as the only way down would be to fly.  
  
The dragon flew back to a vantagepoint on a nearby perch and blasted a great torrent of fire down towards the floor of the cavern. The message was clear - get back to work at once.  
  
All of the dragons suddenly turned towards the wooden stairway that led up through the hole in the roof. They crouched down on their perches and twisted their tails back and forth in a nervous fashion. The figure in the cloak appeared from above and made his way down the stairs towards the cavern floor. When he reached the rocky outcrop at the base of the steps he stood for a moment surveying the scene around him.  
  
Cragheart and Boulder soon arrived in front of him and although they were towering above him they stood with the demeanor of servants cringing and fawning before their master. Hardfist however headed across to where Hagrid and Block remained hidden. She held a brief discussion with them and after Hagrid had passed his coil of rope through the bars, they headed back up through the caves.  
  
The wizard Harbaxen drew the hood of his cloak back to reveal white hair and eyes that glowed red reflecting the fires that raged around him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Murdo's Tale  
  
Harry needed to sleep again. It seemed that he had lost all of his strength and the presence of the barrels so close appeared to be the cause of his weakness. He felt their presence as if they were sucking energy out of him. Murdo had been relaxed and talkative for the last couple of hours. He felt nothing emanating from the barrels but he realized that Harry was in difficulty.  
  
While Harry rested, Murdo told him of his life years ago when dwarves still dwelt in the caves and how Murdo himself had been a master blacksmith. He had taken great pains to stress that dwarfish blacksmiths were skilled beyond all reckoning of humans. They could build complex contraptions such as clocks, engines and of course the most wonderful jewellery. His people had made the vaults at Gringotts for example and it was acknowledged that the locks for those doors were far beyond the understanding of all other races - the goblins had only been tutored in the use of the locks but even they didn't understand how they actually worked.  
  
So as Harry lay on the bed of old blankets Murdo told him his amazing story.  
  
Murdo's passion had always been vehicles - he had invented mine carts that could travel faster than a horse and could manoeuvre in the tight confines of the mines. From time to time he had ventured from his caves to investigate the vehicles used by man. These were becoming increasingly sophisticated and fast.  
  
Then he'd met Campbell.  
  
It had been 25 years since that chance meeting. Murdo had been roaming the hills on one of his 'upside' days when he left the caves to satisfy his curiosity for what was happening in the world of people. He would peer over hedges watching farmers at work with their implements. He would overlook roads observing the cars passing by. All of these things fascinated Murdo. Then one day he witnessed something that was to change his life dramatically. He was out on the hills above Lake Conniston when he saw a marvelous thing. The fastest thing he had ever seen was skimming across the lake surface. The a roar of a powerful engine arrived at his vantage point and echoed across the valley sending wild birds flocking from the trees. The boat was blue with sleek lines and curves. There was a cockpit for the driver and the whole vehicle seemed to be built around an enormous engine.  
  
Murdo was transfixed as the boat sped across the lake finally slowing and turning for shore. He had to get a better look. He scurried down through the trees soon reaching the inlet where the boat was now moored and some people were examining the front of the boat. There had been some damage to the nose cone during the test and they were discussing the problem. Murdo got so close that he could easily hear their conversation.  
  
'Should we try a thicker plate metal?' asked one man.  
  
'No, no,' replied another who judging by the leather racing helmet had been the driver 'that will be too heavy and the nose will dip. We must find something other than tin - it is too weak.'  
  
'Have you tried steel?' blurted Murdo before he could stop himself.  
  
The others looked around in amazement at the unexpected voice. Murdo stood up from behind the tree stump that was his hiding place and stepped forward.  
  
'Wonderful! Truly amazing!' Murdo announced mostly to himself as he was drawn towards the boat.  
  
The people looked on as this short fellow with a mass of bushy red hair and clothes that at best could be described as rustic stepped into their clearing by the lake and interrupted their deliberations.  
  
One stout man with a moustache challenged Murdo, 'Who are you? Be on your way you scruffy little man.'  
  
This suddenly brought Murdo back to his senses. So mesmerized was he that he had completely forgotten himself and now he realized that these people would not be aware that dwarves, who tended to keep themselves secret were still living in these parts.  
  
Murdo looked about him nervously and muttered again, 'have you tried steel - for the nose cone?'  
  
'Look here....' started the same man when the taller man wearing the leather helmet interrupted.  
  
'No, we haven't tried steel. It is strong enough - that's for certain but we can't get it thin enough and moulded to the correct shape,' he looked curiously at the dwarf.  
  
'How thin do you need it?' asked the dwarf his eyes flashing up towards the man.  
  
'No more than an eighth of an inch,' came the reply.  
  
'I can do that for you - no problem,' said Murdo and he placed his fists on his hips and thrust his chest out to emphasize his capability and sincerity.  
  
The tall man laughed and the others in the clearing, as if sharing a joke, joined in but they were soon silenced when the tall man said, 'how long would it take?'  
  
'Mr Campbell, you can't be serious,' said the stout man through his moustache. But Murdo butted in with a reply, 'I can be here with it in two days - just let me take the dented nose cone away with me and I'll bring you a copy in steel first thing day after tomorrow.'  
  
'This is absurd!' blustered the stout man, 'it would take weeks to set the equipment and as I've already said my engineers cannot do it. They simply don't have the know how and they are the best in the country.'  
  
Murdo frowned and let out a 'hmmph.'  
  
The tall man regarded him for a moment rubbing his chin, 'how much for the work?'  
  
Murdo hadn't considered the question but now that he was asked, he knew the answer immediately.  
  
'Is there room for passengers in that beautiful vessel?' he said nodding towards the boat.  
  
'Not normally,' said the tall man with a hint of amusement in his voice but in your case I may be able to make an exception as long as you don't mind sitting on my lap.'  
  
The other people in the clearing looked on in astonishment at the strange deal that was being made.  
  
Murdo replied, 'you have a deal Mr err Campbell is it?'  
  
Mr Campbell held out his hand and said, 'just call me Campbell. And do you have a name?'  
  
'Yes sir I do - it is Murdo MacDonald.'  
  
The two shook hands and Murdo left will the dented tin nose cone.  
  
The cone was difficult to carry as it was nearly half his height nevertheless he ran all the way back to his forge deep under the hills and set to work. He worked all through the first night forging the steel plate at exactly one eighth of an inch. That was the easy part - then the next day he set about with his hammers and anvils shaping the plate into an exact replica of the original except of course without the dent. It was tense work as a misplaced blow would ruin the whole thing but a halfhearted blow would never achieve the result. He had to trust in his ability and that trust was well justified. He then finished the job on the second night by completing the edges and bolt holes. So, by the second morning, he was polishing a gleaming silver nose cone.  
  
He covered it in a sheet, roped it to his back, and set off to the lake.  
  
When he arrived the group of people were already at the site tinkering with the boat, examining the engine or looking at the plans.  
  
'Good morning Murdo!' said Campbell who had oil stains on his face and was cleaning his hands with a rag.  
  
'How did you get on then?'  
  
It was clear that the other people in the group were still highly suspicious of Murdo but when he uncovered his work every one of them were in awe. They had been working on the engineering for the boat for years. To produce a new nose cone out of a new material as difficult to work with as steel would normally have taken many months. Even then they could not have been sure of success yet here this funny little man claimed to have achieved what was seemingly impossible.  
  
Murdo took the wrapping sheet off the sparkling new nose cone.  
  
Campbell clapped his hands and laughed out loud, 'well, let's see if it fits.'  
  
The steel nosecone slid into place perfectly and the bolts were tightened.  
  
'Wonderful work Murdo. Now you'll have to help me try it out,' said Campbell and Murdo gave a huge grin.  
  
'let's go!' said the dwarf and on his short legs he strode towards the cockpit.  
  
So that morning Campbell and Murdo took the Bluebird (for that was the name of the boat) for a test run across the still waters of Lake Conniston. It was the most wondrous experience of Murdo's life and from that point onwards he was firmly established as part of Campbell's team. Systematically they took each part of the boat for Murdo to inspect and assess. He would then suggest improvements that could increase strength or performance or reduce weight and then he would head off back to his forge and make the changes.  
  
After several months, Campbell had arranged a secret workshop to be constructed on the far side of the lake. Campbell was the only person who visited the workshop apart from Murdo who by now had installed a bed and was living there. Bluebird smashed world records for speed and Campbell and Murdo were keen to try for new even more fantastic goals. With Murdo assisting, they set about new projects while also running Bluebird to improve on their previous records.  
  
To Murdo, this was a wonderful time and he and Campbell became the greatest of friends.  
  
Then one day Campbell didn't return.  
  
Bluebird had crashed at full speed out on the lake. It had broken into pieces and sunk without trace. That was the end of Campbell and in some respects, it was the end of Murdo.  
  
Murdo couldn't help blaming himself. He had made the Bluebird better, lighter, faster and more powerful than it would otherwise have been. He was therefore to blame when that very speed had killed his friend. He was desolated and became a recluse. For a few years, he continued tending the workshop and he completed some of the ongoing projects that he and Campbell had started although these would never leave the workshop.  
  
Finally he closed down the workshop leaving everything oiled and covered and he headed back to the caves and the hills.  
  
By the time he returned to his old home under the hills all of his people had departed. He stayed on and gradually in his grief and solitude he became more and more eccentric - bordering on mad - for some 25 years until he had been caught and imprisoned a few weeks ago. Deep down he was still broken hearted. All his dreams had been of speed and engines. Those dreams could never be fulfilled with Campbell gone and indeed, without Campbell there was no reason to continue.  
  
'That must be Sir Donald Campbell!' said Harry in amazement.  
  
'So you helped build the Bluebird - wow! That must have been fantastic.'  
  
Harry looked down at Murdo who was sat on the floor looking at his own feet with a dreamy smile on his face. Murdo was lost in his own thoughts and his hands were holding an imaginary steering wheel. His feet were pressing imaginary pedals and he was making vroom vroom noises.  
  
Harry considered the old dwarf and for a moment doubted Murdo's story - perhaps it was just the wild imaginings of a mad dwarf. To look at him now it was hard to believe that he had achieved all that he claimed and although Harry had heard of the famous Sir Donald Campbell, who broke numerous world speed records, he didn't recall that there was ever any mention of a dwarf assisting him. But then again, he supposed that such news might well have been kept a secret. After all, to most muggles, dwarves, giants, and such like were just the stuff of fairy tales.  
  
Harry drifted away to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Harbaxen  
  
Harry was awoken by Murdo who was shaking his arm and telling him he had a visitor. Harry sat up and looked out through the bars. There stood two large trolls, each carrying a whip, and a smaller figure wearing a cloak. The figure had white hair and his eyes glowed with a dim red light. He stared at Harry for a moment and said, 'Harry Potter I presume. I've heard great things about you Mr Potter. They say your are a very powerful wizard and of course, by overcoming Voldemort when you were but a baby you showed a certain potential. You have your wand I see. Why haven't you used it to free yourself from the cell I wonder.'  
  
There was a pause. Harry sensed that he was being tested and he decided to keep the fact that he had lost his magical power to himself.  
  
The figure in the cloak laughed 'I know what you are thinking Harry. Better not let on that you can't do magic at the moment - eh? Do you want to know why you can't cast spells anymore?'  
  
Harry saw no point in pretending otherwise so he simply said 'yes please.'  
  
'Good! Well, why don't we go for a walk. Cragheart, please be kind enough to let Mr Potter out of his cage.'  
  
Cragheart produced a heavy iron key, unlocked the door and pulled it wide open. Harry got up and stepped out of the cage. He looked up at Cragheart and said 'haven't we met?' Cragheart grunted aggressively and took a step towards Harry recalling the fight in the toilets at Hogwarts when Harry had stuck his wand up his nose. Cragheart had some unfinished business.  
  
'Stop!' ordered the figure in the cloak and Cragheart stepped back.  
  
'He's not to be harmed for the moment. Do you understand?'  
  
Cragheart nodded and slammed the door shut before Murdo could follow.  
  
Harry looked about him and noted that the tunnel that his cave opened onto headed towards and open cavern at one end and at the other end there was a pair of heavy wooden doors.  
  
'First I should introduce myself - my name is Harbaxen. Magician and descendent of the Gorsedd. Come along Mr Potter let me take you on a tour of my little enterprise.'  
  
With that, Harbaxen ushered Harry towards the cavern where the trolls were working. Harry had not seen any of this before and so he gazed about him in awe at the scale of the cavern. He felt fear of course - he was a prisoner of a wizard of very ill repute and the site of the dragons perched about the cavern did little to put his mind at rest but he also wondered at the enormity of the cavern. You could drop the whole of Hogwarts into this cave and it would only fill one of the corners.  
  
He was appalled to see the trolls treated so badly and he noticed the marks left by whips across the backs of many of them. He saw one troll sat on top of a high column of rock and he could see several caves leading off of the cavern, all of which were barred. He had no way of knowing that at that very moment Hagrid and Block were watching from the darkness of one of those caves.  
  
'You will have noticed the barrels Harry,' said Harbaxen. 'Their contents are unique - the remnants of a final battle in which the Gorsedd were robbed of victory by the use of long forgotten and terrible magic. What wouldn't I sacrifice to be able to harness such power,' said Harbaxen with an intensity in his voice that sent a shiver through Harry. It occurred to Harry that he had best not mention his mysterious dream in which he actually heard the spell cast to bring about the downfall of the Gorsedd.  
  
'What do you want with the barrels?' asked Harry trying to sound only half interested.  
  
Harbaxen pondered this question for a moment and answered with another question 'have you worked out the particular property of these barrel yet Harry?'  
  
Harry answered guardedly 'they make me very tired.' Harry was already feeling a little better now that he was not imprisoned next to the stacked barrels but he knew that there was more to them than that.  
  
Harbaxen elaborated 'the ash contained in those barrels is a condensed and fused mix of two opposite forms of magic. The magic that you know is something you are born with but there is another kind, which was developed by the Gorsedd based on rituals and sacrifices. The great all consuming fire in the final battle between the Gorsedd and the wizards created a substance that is a fusion of both. As such, it is in itself inert - it has no magical properties other than that it interferes with magic of any kind. Anything or anyone near those barrels will lose any magical power but only temporarily. However, should a wizard come into direct contact with the ash, for example if they were to breathe in the dust, then they would forever lose their magical powers. That presents interesting possibilities don't you think Harry?'  
  
Harry followed what Harbaxen was saying but he didn't understand what use Harbaxen could put the barrels to. To try to find out more Harry made a suggestion; 'so if you sent the barrels by translocation to anywhere where there were wizards you would have the potential to erase their magical powers.'  
  
Harbaxen sneered down at Harry, 'you are not thinking. There is nothing that you can do to the barrels by magic. Magic doesn't work near them. The wizards and witches of this world would love to be rid of them but they cannot do anything to destroy them. Instead, they had to be satisfied with hiding them in this cavern deep in the mountains. Over the centuries, the barrels were forgotten and none of your kind thought it necessary to continue to watch over them. They simply assumed that the task of digging them up again was too great for anyone. That is where they were wrong and that is where my dear trolls have come in so handy.'  
  
Harry realized that Harbaxen's plan must include some non-magic means of transporting the barrels away. He wanted to keep Harbaxen talking to discover more of his plans. 'You were at Hogwarts so aren't you are a wizard rather than a Gorsedd' said Harry speculatively.  
  
'No!' shouted Harbaxen turning towards Harry with a furious scowl on his face 'I am a Gorsedd. The ways of the Gorsedd had been long forgotten since they were wiped out at the battle of Stonehenge. Somehow I developed their powers - a fluke perhaps and much of what I learned as a child was by accident and trial and error. I used to enjoy torturing small creatures as a child. Doing so gave me a thrill and gave me a power that at first I could not comprehend. But over time I found that I could harness that power and perform magic just as you can Harry. However, my power would soon diminish with time after each sacrifice. I was discovered by you wizards and taken to Hogwarts. I believe that those fools at the Ministry of Magic thought that they could channel my capabilities and control me - they didn't understand me but they did give me time and access to old scriptures that allowed me to fully harness my powers. Eventually they realized that they couldn't control me any more and so expelled me from Hogwarts. They cast me out into the world. They rejected me now they must pay.'  
  
Harbaxen was becoming more drawn into himself - he wasn't really talking to Harry anymore. He was talking to himself and becoming increasingly animated. He was clenching his fists and pacing back and forth. Harry sensed a great and malicious fury inside of Harbaxen.  
  
Harbaxen paused so Harry tried to change the subject.  
  
'Where did you find the dragons?'  
  
Harbaxen turned and starred at Harry for a moment his eyes blazing red and then the glow faded and he let out a sigh.  
  
'The dragons....' he seemed to take a moment to regain his composure, 'the dragons - my little pets. You did well to defeat one of them back on the mountain Harry. They are from the wastelands of Siberia in northern Russia. I found them on my journeys and we struck up an arrangement - they brought me live creatures to sacrifice and I gave them a god to worship. These particular dragons were in part the creation of the Gorsedd and traditionally this species has kept allegiance to my ancestors. They recognised me for what I was and they do my bidding. They do make wonderful guard dogs Harry. They were more than happy to follow me here and help me in my work.' There was a pause, 'and what is that then' said Harry tentatively.  
  
Harbaxen leaned close to Harry 'I am seeking vengeance Harry. Vengeance for my people, the Gorsedd who were robbed of their rightful place in the world and I am seeking vengeance for me. The Ministry of Magic cast me out - I was expelled. Now they will be expelled.'  
  
Harry stood staring at him in disbelief. 'You..you're going to do something to the Ministry of Magic?'  
  
Suddenly Harry thought of the terrible effect that the ash contained in the barrels would have on the Ministry. The place and anyone inside would no longer be magical - wizard society would be dealt a terrible blow.  
  
'I think I have told you enough Harry. All I wanted to know was whether the barrels still had the power to destroy magic and clearly they do. Boulder please escort Mr Potter back to his cell. Make yourself comfortable when you get there - you are going to be there for...an eternity.'  
  
Harbaxen turned his attention to Cragheart. 'These lazy fools need motivating - they are not working fast enough. Get one who has been giving less than their all and organize a little demonstration.'  
  
Hagrid and Block watched Harry escorted away and then looked on as Harbaxen summoned one of the mighty dragons from its resting place. It swooped down to the base of the cavern and trolls nearby scrambled for cover. Harbaxen however waited patiently as the beast landed softly beside him and bowed its head. Harbaxen leapt on to the base of the beast's neck and with a kick from him the dragon launched itself back up into the air. It flapped its enormous wings ever faster and under Harbaxen's coaxing it sailed the full length of the cavern soaring away through the hole in the roof.  
  
Hagrid turned to Block and said 'well, there isn't much that we can do here. Those iron bars are too strong for us to get past and I can't see any other way into the cavern.' Block nodded but he was reluctant to leave as from here he could watch his clan at work and occasionally catch a glimpse of his family.  
  
'Where next?' he said sullenly to Hagrid.  
  
'Well, I was thinking that the easiest way to sort all of this out is to deal direct with that Harbaxen fella. You don't know this Block but Harbaxen was at school the same time as me and let's just say that we never really hit it off. He was sort of the opposite to me when it came to creatures - I would look after 'em and he'd try his best to kill'em in as nasty a way as he could think up.' Block thought for a moment and nodded saying 'I don't think I like him one bit either' and he slapped his club into the palm of his hand.  
  
They crawled away back up the passage until the roof was high enough for them to walk. They lit a torch each and then made their way back up to the junction that opened out in to the larger cave system. 'Now then, Block it seems as if he's living up in the higher chambers. Do you think you can find your way up there?' Block nodded and closed his eyes. He spent a moment visualizing the route in his mind's eye making direction movements with his hand before snapping his eyes open. 'This way,' he said pointing at an upward sloping cave. Together they set off at a brisk pace.  
  
They climbed rapidly and Hagrid, who was soon out of breath, was also feeling the tension of being confined below ground as much as he had when he first entered the caves. The passages twisted, turned, at each junction Block would pause, take a few deep breaths, and then stand perfectly still and silent. He would listen for a few moments before selecting the next passage. Hagrid was completely baffled by all of this and had no idea where he was going. They passed through several larger chambers that had been formed into meeting halls or workshops by the previous occupants; the dwarves. Sometimes when sections of the roof had collapsed, they had to scramble up over steep piles of rock to get to the next section of cave. A few times they had to double back after they came to an impassable section of tunnel but on the whole they made their way steadily upwards.  
  
They had been on the move for about a half an hour and Block was stopping to decide on the way forwards more and more often. Hagrid was beginning to have grave doubts when finally they came to a length of tunnel, which opened out onto a lit chamber. They extinguished their torches and crept forward as silently as a mountain troll and a giant can. They crept up to the end of their cave, which this time was not barred, and gazed out in to another large chamber. This area was lit by several large iron braziers of burning coals and in the centre of the floor was a large hole. Through the hole, noises could be heard from the cavern below - this must where the dragons flew in and out of the cavern. There was a wooden stairway leading down through the hole.  
  
They immediately realized there was something very strange about the cavern. Around the hole in the floor were two concentric circles of standing stones. Spanning between the standing stones were further monoliths of rock.  
  
'It looks like Stonehenge except all the stones are in place on this version' said Hagrid.  
  
Inside the inner circle of stones and to one side of the gaping hole in the floor there was a crude stone altar with ancient runes painted around its sides. The whole place looked extremely eerie and Hagrid gripped his crossbow tightly.  
  
'It looks like Harbaxen has been dabbling in a bit of the old black magic,' whispered Hagrid, 'this setup looks like the Gorsedd religious sites of old.'  
  
Block looked around and shook his head with a disapproving look on his face.  
  
Once they were as sure as they could be that the place was deserted they stole out from their hiding place. They skirted round the edge of the cavern passing a part of the wall that appeared to be a damn. There were huge wooden boards braced across the entrance to a passage leading off. Water was leaking through the boards in fine jets.  
  
'It looks like this place normally has a river running through it,' Block observed.  
  
Hagrid and Block moved on quickly. At the far side of the chamber where the altar sat amongst the standing stones, they noted a pile of skulls and bones that appeared to belong to cows and sheep. There was a sickly smell and flies were zipping all around them. Then they came across a large level cave heading away from the chamber.  
  
They set off down the passage, which was wide with a flat base and an arched roof. There were several small doorways off this central passage but these were all covered in dust and cobwebs hence they knew that there could not have been anyone using these doors for many years. The tunnel seemed to go on for a great distance.  
  
Suddenly there was a gust of wind and in the distance they noticed something moving in the gloom. Block was first to react, 'come on,' he said grabbing Hagrid's sleeve and hauling him sideways to one of the rooms. They shoved open the door and squeezed through the small opening. Then they waited for a few moments behind the partially closed door and they both jumped when a loud screech of a dragon rent the air. The enormous beast was flying down the tunnel and as it passed there were thumping vibrations in the rock.  
  
After the beast had passed, Hagrid and Block took a moment to examine their surroundings. They lit one of the torches and were amazed to find that they were in an alehouse. Around them were tables and stools, a bar and an old fireplace. Above the fireplace was a picture of two men. One was large and bald with a large grey beard and the other was a handsome clean- man with a square jaw and smiling eyes. Hagrid looked curiously at the picture.  
  
'I wonder who these two are?' he muttered to himself. There was a signature in one corner of the painting and the date, "10th Dec 1605".  
  
Hagrid looked around the rest of the alehouse 'dwarves! - they really do like their ale.'  
  
Block knew a little about ale - the older trolls in his clan would gather in the evenings, drink, sing, and fight. He was too young though for such things.  
  
'This must have been the town centre along this tunnel for their underground world. It looks like they've been gone a long while though.'  
  
They checked that the main passage was clear and they resumed their journey. After a few minutes walking, they came to steps leading off the main tunnel up to a more substantial entrance with ornate columns standing either side of a large doorway. The door was wide open and there was a reddish glow coming from inside.  
  
'This looks like the place,' muttered Hagrid.  
  
They were both now feeling very nervous but they were determined after what they had seen in the cavern below. They exchanged a look, nodded and continued forwards.  
  
They approached cautiously but all was silent. They eased up to the doorway and peered through.  
  
The room inside was full of ornately carved statues depicting ancient warriors and wild creatures. The floor was fine smooth marble. There was however a foul smell about the place and flies buzzed all around. At the far end of the anteroom a staircase arced upwards to a landing. There were iron chandeliers hanging from the ceiling holding brightly burning candles.  
  
They entered the room cautiously. There appeared to be no other way forwards other than via the staircase. Hagrid gripped his hunting crossbow and Block had his club at the ready as they crossed the room. As they moved forwards there were faint noises, perhaps of scuttling feet seemingly all around them and they looked into the shadows nervously.  
  
They reached the far side of the hall and set off up the stairs. Suddenly they sensed movement on the floor behind them all around the base of the stairs. From among the statues suddenly twelve young dragons appeared. They were small compared to the fully grown Infernos that Hagrid and Block had already encountered but they were still taller than Hagrid and they snarled and hissed malevolently.  
  
'Quick Block we'd better run fer it,' said Hagrid.  
  
As they turned to run up the stairs the young dragons surged forwards after them.  
  
Hagrid and Block bounded up the stairs as the dragons crowded after then. At one point Block turned and swiped at one of the dragons who was getting too close. He caught the dragon square across the side of the head sending it crashing down the stairs rolling and tripping the other pursuing dragons. Hagrid also turned and used the butt of his crossbow to smash the jaw of one of the creatures. Amidst the confusion Hagrid and Block turned back up the stairs and ran for their lives.  
  
At the top of the stairs they burst through a large doorway and slammed the door shut behind them. Out of breath they stood with their backs against the door as the furious creatures rammed the door, making it rattled in its frame.  
  
They had had no time to assess their surroundings when a voice from the shadows greeted them, 'good afternoon Hagrid. Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I should have guessed that once Potter turned up others wouldn't be far behind. I must say I'm a little disappointed in my pets outside. By rights you two should be lumps of fat and gristle by now. Perhaps I need to toughen them up a bit. Ah well - now that you're here I suppose you should make yourselves at home. Come over and make yourselves at home.'  
  
It was Harbaxen, he was sat at a large desk reading from scrolls and ancient leather bound tomes. Above him there was an enormous dragon skull suspended from the roof of the cave by ropes.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the main cavern Cragheart looked grim and gazed around at the slaving trolls.  
  
'You there, Dolomic - you lazy oaf. Get over here now!' he bellowed.  
  
Dolomic looked up from where he was working with alarm on his face. He obeyed and scurried up to where Cragheart stood.  
  
Cragheart growled, 'stand facing that column over there.' Dolomic obeyed, as Harry was being lead back to his cell by Boulder. Cragheart bound Dolomic's wrists tightly so that his chest was hard against the column.  
  
Dolomic, now unable to move, looked back over his shoulder fearfully.  
  
'Let this demonstration be a lesson to all of you,' bellowed Cragheart 'you must work harder or suffer the consequences.'  
  
The trolls stopped working and looked on.  
  
'I did not tell you to stop!' Cragheart howled at them and they immediately continued their work.  
  
'Dolomic, how many barrels are left to be found?' asked Cragheart.  
  
'Three,' replied Dolomic.  
  
Cragheart shouted aloud 'I am going to whip this pathetic troll and continue whipping him until the last barrel is found.'  
  
Cragheart raised his whip and lashed out - Dolomic screamed.  
  
The dragons looked down from their perches and were clearly excited by the violence. Several of the dragons blasted jets of flame and let out high- pitched screeches. Their yellow eyes followed the activity avidly.  
  
There were murmurs from the trolls all around the cavern but with the dragons watching from above there was nothing they could do to rescue Dolomic. Instead they did the only thing they could - they worked as quickly as they could so that the torture would end. Every few moments there was a snap of Cragheart's whip and a loud scream from poor Dolomic. The dragons on their perches around the cavern stared down on the scene hissing in excitement. Harry was locked back in his cell with Murdo and they stood at the bars listening to the sickening sound.  
  
Cragheart continued raising and lowering his whip arm in a steady beat on Dolomic's back which was already bloodied and tattered. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Doom's Departure  
  
After he'd locked the gate Boulder paused outside Harry's cage. He seemed reluctant to join Cragheart who was busy inflicting terrible suffering on Dolomic.  
  
Harry realized that this was his opportunity to talk to Boulder.  
  
'So, you are Block's big brother,' said Harry through the bars.  
  
Boulder towered above him and appeared to take no notice.  
  
'Block has told me a lot about you - he says you're a great crackit player but he reckons he's going to be better when he gets bigger.'  
  
Boulder turned and bent down to peer through the bars at Harry. He had a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
'How do you know Block?' he asked simply.  
  
'Well.I met him about a week ago. Harbaxen sent him to where I live instead of bringing him here with the rest of you. I think it was part of Harbaxen's plan to get me here as he guessed that somehow I would follow your trail to this place. He was right and that's how come I'm here. I was trying to help Block you see. He really misses his mother and father and.. I think he misses you to.'  
  
Boulder blinked and pondered this.  
  
'All of my clan are weak and stupid. Only Cragheart has any real idea about where trolls belong in the order of things. He believes that trolls should be out living among humans in their towns. We trolls are strong and we could be dominant - we should use our power rather than hide in the mountains living in rough caves'.  
  
Harry replied 'I've been to your clan's village in the mountains and I think it's a brilliant place. Most people living in towns would love to live and work in such surroundings only they can't because for them life is very complicated. I think you trolls have got it just right you know.'  
  
Boulder stood in silence - he had only heard Cragheart's opinions until now and he had done such terrible things to his own people in betraying them to Harbaxen. He had made his decision. Now, although things were not as he had imagined, his path was set and there could surely be no turning back. Still, the noises of Dolomic screaming made him wince. Deep down he was feeling very alone. Visions of him and Cragheart leading the clan to better things with the help of Harbaxen had now faded. He could not see how Harbaxen was doing any of this with the trolls best interests in mind. The promises that Harbaxen had made him and Cragheart now seemed empty but what could he do?  
  
'Where is Block?' Boulder asked Harry.  
  
'I've no idea,' answered Harry truthfully, 'I left him at your village and there weren't any other trolls there. I expect he'll be lonely.'  
  
Again Harry was trying to get through to Boulder's sense of duty towards his family and he could see that Boulder was confused and struggling with his conscience to choose the way forward. 'What do you think Harbaxen will do with you all when he's finished?' asked Harry.  
  
Boulder shook his head as if to try to clear his doubts. 'Harbaxen has promised to end troll's life of misery living in the mountains.' A crack of a whip followed by Dolomic screaming echoed down the passage. Harry didn't need to say anything more as he could sense that Boulder had realized that Harbaxen had been false.  
  
'Goodbye Harry Potter,' said Boulder grimly.  
  
'I have been wrong. Cragheart must stop - tell Block that I was wrong and that I am sorry. I don't think that I will see him again.'  
  
Boulder looked grim and determined as he set off towards the cavern with his whip in hand.  
  
Harry cried out 'Boulder, wait!' He hadn't planned for Boulder to take on Cragheart and all of Harbaxen's dragons. Harry knew that Boulder would not stand a chance out there. 'Wait!' he shouted again but Boulder had already left.  
  
Out in the cavern the trolls were working furiously hard to dig out the three remaining barrels. As Boulder entered there was a shout 'the last barrel has been brought up. Now stop it Cragheart!' One of the trolls carried a barrel from a pit and placed it beside another two. By this time Dolomic was hanging by the ties on his wrists rather than standing and blood poured down his great back. Even Cragheart was sweating from his exertion.  
  
The trolls, with their work complete, sat about exhausted.  
  
Boulder was now unsure what to do. He stood opposite Cragheart and stared across at the great troll who he had once admired. The urgency to confront Cragheart was gone now that the suffering of Dolomic had ended. However the urge to get it over with was strong such was his fear of the consequences.  
  
Boulder realized that the most urgent problem was poor Dolomic so instead of confronting Cragheart he went over to Dolomic and untied his bindings. He caught Dolomic in his arms and carried him over to the water trough. Once there the other trolls set about tending his wounds and Boulder was pushed to one side.  
  
Cragheart shouted to Boulder, 'you stay here and see to it that they all behave. I'll get the barrels loaded,' and Cragheart ordered five of the trolls to follow him into the passage bringing the last three barrels with them down the tunnel to where the barrels were stacked.  
  
Boulder watched them leave. He realized that even greater than his fear of facing Cragheart was his fear of facing his mother and the rest of the clan and admitting the wrongs that he had done and admitting to himself that he had been wrong. Boulder stood for a moment; deep down he knew that the hardest way was also the right one. Boulder then did the bravest thing he had ever done. He went over to where his mother was slumped and knelt in front of her. As Cragheart left he didn't notice Boulder deep in conversation with his mother.  
  
Harry was roused in his cell by the sudden commotion. The five trolls first pulled open the heavy doors at the far and of the passage and then started to carry the barrels one by one through the door. Cragheart was overseeing their work. Harry could not make out what was happening to the barrels but he was concerned that Harbaxen's weapons against the Ministry of Magic were on the move. Murdo stood with him in the cell as he also sensed that the situation was changing.  
  
'It looks like they're packing for a trip' said Murdo.  
  
Harry explained his fears regarding the barrels to Murdo who appeared to listen and understand. Next, however Murdo started running about the cell with his arms out straight as if he was an airplane making 'nnnrrggggh' noises.  
  
Meanwhile out in the cavern things were quiet. Boulder had finished his talk with his mother and was now doing the rounds talking to other trolls who were slumped about the place. As he passed they looked up, listened for a few moments then got up to carry out some further tasks.  
  
Once Boulder had spoken with several of the trolls he went down to check on Cragheart's progress in the tunnel. He plodded along as far as Harry's cage and stopped for a moment to watch the last of the barrels being carried out through the doors.  
  
Cragheart soon spotted him and snarled 'fool! I told you to keep an eye on the others. Boulder, get back into the cavern and see what they're up to. Send in the dragons to warm one or two of them up if they start any trouble but don't let them get carried away. Harbaxen wants the clan in one piece for now.'  
  
Harry watched Boulder leave and was puzzled by his actions. Then his heart skipped a beat. Lying on the ground just inside the gate was the key to his cage. Boulder must have come down to give Harry the key!  
  
'Murdo quickly! It's time to go,' said Harry as he rushed forwards to pick up the key.  
  
The barrels had only been moved a short distance away but already he felt his strength returning. Harry reached through the bars and unlocked the gate. He slowly pulled it open and peered left and right to see if there was any sign of Cragheart. To his right the large wooden doors stood open and the trolls there were busy loading the barrels onto a platform on wheels.  
  
Harry's curiosity overcame his caution and he crept along the wall towards the opening. Once there he was able to look through the doorway. The platform was in fact a long open topped railway truck. The barrels were all on board stacked two high and were being roped into position. Cragheart stood only a few yards away with his back to Harry supervising the work. Harry moved closer so that he could see up the track. To the left was a long tunnel with an arch of light in the distance. That was evidently the way out of the tunnel. Harry looked into the gloom on the other side of the truck and his eyes widened in amazement. On the track connected to the truck was a huge steam engine. It was similar in many respects to the Hogwarts Express except that it was old and dirty and much larger. The heavy metal plating forming the engine was held together with hundreds of poorly finished rivets. The engine looked dark and menacing rather than graceful like the Scarlet Hogwarts Express. On the side of the engine, someone had painted a single word in large red letters "DOOM".  
  
Harry observed that there was already steam rising from the funnel. The train was ready to depart.  
  
So that was how the barrels were to be taken away. But how were they going to be delivered in such a way as to cover the ministry of magic in the ash?  
  
A distant memory came into Harry's head. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. It was Dumbledore's letter to him "the ministry will be visiting Hogwarts during the summer holiday for their annual conference (you didn't think the staff at Hogwarts spent the whole summer sunbathing did you?) and my presence will be required here to make arrangements and to play host to my distinguished guests. In fact I will be travelling down to London and back on the Hogwarts Express to collect them - a trip that I am rather looking forward to!" Harry stared at the page in horror. He counted back the days and realized that the Ministry would be setting off from London today - of course! All Harbaxen needed to do was to send this train in the opposite direction to meet the Hogwarts Express and BOOM!  
  
Harry felt so tired. Being this close to the barrels was a great strain. Nevertheless, he concentrated hard desperately trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't use magic and being so close to the barrels made him feel terribly weak but he had to do something. If he could get to the footplate unnoticed maybe he could get the train moving before Cragheart could stop him..  
  
Suddenly there was a long whistle from behind him and a voice shouted 'what a beauty!'  
  
It was Murdo.  
  
He had followed Harry down the passage and was now standing in the middle of the doorway. The five trolls working on the barrels stared in surprise but Cragheart roared in fury and raised his whip.  
  
'Quick - run!' shouted Harry to Murdo. Harry was already running up the tunnel towards the cavern as fast as his leaden legs could carry him. The whip cracked and behind him Murdo who was already following was caught by the tip of the whip across his buttocks. He howled and his little legs became a blur as he accelerated past Harry as they ran up the tunnel.  
  
Cragheart couldn't run fast but he started striding up the tunnel after them shouting 'Boulder! Boulder!'  
  
Harry knew that there would be dragons in the cavern but his only choice was to head straight out into the huge opening at full speed. Once out on the open floor of the cavern he kept running. The trolls all around looked on curiously at the sight of a boy and a dwarf. Then, seeing Cragheart emerge they all stood to face him. Cragheart stopped and glared at them. 'Out of my way you fools or I'll call down the dragons.' The dragons were already watching intently from above with their evil eyes reflecting the light of the fires around about.  
  
For a moment everyone was still then Boulder stepped forward from among the trolls who were by now massed together. He, like Cragheart, was carrying his whip.  
  
'Enough!' cried Boulder, 'this must stop Cragheart - help us. We can escape through the railway tunnel if we act together and go quickly.'  
  
'Fool!' spat Cragheart bitterly. 'Harbaxen would kill me.'  
  
'Boulder replied, 'don't you see? He's going to kill us all anyway now that we've finished our work. Do you think he's going to let us go? He knows the clan would not forgive all the suffering he's caused.'  
  
'Very well Boulder, side with the clan and suffer the same fate as the rest of them.'  
  
As the other trolls looked on Boulder and Cragheart started to circle each other sizing up each other's weaknesses and waiting for a chance to strike.  
  
Cragheart was first to attack, he twirled his whip and the leather slashed across Boulders chest and arms. Boulder returned the same and caught Cragheart on the legs. Again and again the troll trolls lashed at one another. The dragons were getting increasingly excited by the violence and blood. Occasionally one would swoop low across the cavern and Cragheart would order it back to its perch.  
  
Eventually Boulder's whip wrapped around one of Cragheart's arms and this gave Cragheart the chance he had been waiting for. He yanked hard on the whip and Boulder toppled forwards onto the ground. Cragheart was onto him straight away. He threw down his whip and immediately began to rain down punches on Boulder's head and shoulders with his enormous arms. Boulder was trapped and couldn't move - he wouldn't last long. Cragheart paused and glared about him at the other trolls. 'He's no better than the rest of you. No spine when it gets rough. Well he's going to pay the price now,' and with that Cragheart lifted a massive angular chunk of rock weighing several tonnes and held it high above his head. He carried it back to where Boulder lay and for a second stood there glaring down at Boulder. 'Goodbye weakling,' he said and was about to smash the rock down on Boulder's head when crack, one of the whips that had been thrown down was wielded on him. It coiled around one of his arms and he looked to his left and stared in disbelief as Dolomic stood defiantly holding the other end of the whip. Then crack the second whip wound itself about his other arm. Boulder's mother, Hardfist, wielded this one.  
  
Hardfist and Dolomic nodded once to each other and pulled on the whips. Their combined strength was enough to force Cragheart's arms apart. The tonnes of rock above him fell straight downwards and, with a sickening crunch, struck him on top of his head. As his eyes rolled and as he fell forwards he vaguely remembered the last time that this had happened to him in that strange place full of wizards.  
  
There was a cheer among the trolls joined by both Harry and Murdo. Hardfist went to her son, knelt down and cradled his head in her arms. Both he and Cragheart were unconscious.  
  
'Look out! Here come the dragons!' cried Harry for the dragons now frenzied with excitement and blood lust took the fall of Cragheart as their cue to attack. All around the trolls the dragons circled in wild fury and prepared to incinerate the whole clan.  
  
But the trolls had been busy. They produced hastily prepared crackit slings that they had fashioned out of ropes and sheets and their own leather tunics.  
  
As the dragon began blasting fire down at the trolls so the trolls answered with a volley of hundreds of fast flying rocks. Several rocks hit each of the ten dragons and they all screamed in fury, pain and confusion. One of the dragons fell straight away but at the same time, others managed to blast fire down on trolls and some of their number also perished.  
  
The battle then began in earnest.  
  
The dragons fell back and changed tactics. Instead of hovering above the trolls and so presenting stationary targets, they started flying at speed blasting fire anywhere that they saw the trolls hiding. The trolls spread out across the cavern and continued firing rocks at the mighty beasts.  
  
One by one the dragons fell but the cost was high. Many of the trolls were burned to death. Harry could do nothing other than hide with Murdo and watch. He looked across at Boulder and his mother who were still out on the rocky outcrop.  
  
Where was Cragheart? thought Harry. He looked around the cave and caught a glimpse of Cragheart disappearing down the tunnel towards the train loaded with the barrels.  
  
'Come on Murdo. We've got to stop him,' and the two of them set off after him.  
  
They had to go carefully as rocks and fire rained down all around them. Twice they had to hide as one of the dragons spotted them and gave chase.  
  
By the time they reached the top end of the tunnel they saw the huge black steam engine already pulling away with Cragheart sat in the drivers platform. They both set off down the tunnel as fast as they could go to try to catch the train but they had no chance. The train was out of sight before they reached half way. They saw that there was a great chain connected to the coal tender at the rear of the train the other end of which was tied to a stone column holding up the roof where the great doors met. As the train pulled away the column was pulled down and the whole roof started to follow. The collapsing portion of roof grew progressively larger. The whole tunnel that Harry and Murdo were standing in was going to collapse.  
  
'Move! Back up the tunnel!' shouted Harry and he and Murdo were again sprinting up the tunnel as the roof began falling behind them. They dived from the tunnel as the top end collapsed and they lay there gasping among the rubble and dust.  
  
They had escaped.  
  
But so had Cragheart and the train. The Ministry of Magic was doomed unless they could stop that train.  
  
Back in the cavern, they saw that the battle was reaching a conclusion. Only one dragon was left flying at the far end of the cavern and while many of the trolls had fallen there were still many more firing stones at the Inferno. This however was the largest of the great beasts and it seemed to be suffering less damage. It soared up through the cavern towards Harry. It hovered for a moment and then swooped towards where Boulder and his mother were sat. Boulder was just regaining consciousness as the dragon hovered high above.  
  
Harry and Murdo charged forwards to help Hardfist who was trying to move Boulder but it was no good - he wasn't able to stand.  
  
Boulder looked up at his mother and said, 'leave me - I deserve this - go!'  
  
His mother just shook her head and looked up at the dragon sorrowfully. She was staying with her son.  
  
So the four of them were trapped under the dragon as it drew breath for one final dive to send out a blast of destruction that would engulf them all. Harry looked up and swallowed. Murdo howled a death-defying yell. They expected a fireball to hit them at any moment.  
  
Suddenly the dragon lurched violently as if hit by something huge. How could this be? It had been too high for the hurlers to do any great damage with their slings.  
  
Then they realized with a gasp what had happened. Boulder's father, Bonecracker, who had been stuck on top of his pinnacle of rock high above the hovering dragon had leapt headlong into the abyss and had by no small miracle landed directly on the dragon's back.  
  
The dragon screamed an ear piercing cry and immediately started flying up and down the length of the cavern turning and bucking to try to dislodge its unwelcome passenger. Bonecracker had so surprised the dragon that he had been able to take a firm grip with his huge muscular arms and legs about the dragon's neck. The dragon could not dislodge him.  
  
Bonecracker took a firm hold and began to squeeze with all his might. He was actually starting to strangle the gargantuan creature. The dragon gave up trying to shake him off. Instead it carried him up through the hole in the ceiling and disappeared.  
  
For a moment all was silent in the cavern then one by one, the surviving trolls roared a victory roar ten times louder than the finale of any crackit game. After that, they set about tending the wounded of which there were many.  
  
Harry allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. The trolls around him rejoiced at their freedom. Harry could tell that the barrels were already for away. His strength and more importantly his magical powers were returning. He took out his wand, focused his mind and a great jet of golden sparks shot out into the heights of the chamber. The trolls looked up for a moment and cheered.  
  
Harry's elation collapsed however as he realized that Harbaxen was still about to win unless he could stop the train. The only way out of the cavern was via the staircase up through the roof and Harry set off.  
  
'Wait for me,' called Murdo.  
  
The two of them sprinted across the floor of the cavern to the base of the old wooden staircase. They had no plan but they set off in the hope that some chance would present itself yet to save the Ministry of Magic. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Dragonfire  
  
During their time up in Harbaxen's lair Hagrid and Block had been trapped in Harbaxen's inner chamber by the young dragons outside the door.  
  
Hagrid look around at the chamber. The stonework on the floor and walls was dazzling. The floor was an intricate mosaic of multi-coloured marble smoothed to a polished finish. The walls were hewn from the mountain and bands of quartz ran diagonally across them reflecting and amplifying the light from braziers placed on the walls. The whole chamber was alive with sparkling coloured beams of light. At the far end of the hall was a short flight of steps leading up to a heavy looking high-backed throne carved from a single piece of green and white marble. This would have been the throne room of the dwarf kings and queens of old.  
  
Harbaxen had set up the barest necessities including a bed and a desk and about these were scrolls and large leather bound books. There were also chests and bundles of Harbaxen's belongings.  
  
Harbaxen was reading from large and ancient looking sheets of parchment and he ignored his visitors for a few moments while he finished his reading. Hagrid wandered to the piles of bric-a-brac. It appeared that Harbaxen had travelled far and wide since he had disappeared decades ago. There were voodoo dolls, wooden masks, large ornately carved pipes, gourds and glass jars containing all manner of pickled animal parts and pastes and liquids.  
  
Hagrid also found an old broomstick. He picked it up and examined it.  
  
'So you've kept this then?' he said to Harbaxen who ignored him, 'cheats never prosper you know,' Hagrid continued.  
  
Harbaxen finally finished his reading and looked up at his guests. 'If I remember rightly we were unbeaten in the Quiditch cup that year Hagrid.' Hagrid replied 'yes, but you were disqualified and you put half the Griffindor team in hospital.'  
  
Harbaxen chuckled but Hagrid didn't share his mirth. The old animosity between them had not diminished with time.  
  
'This is a dull place you know,' said Harbaxen rising from his seat and strolling over to the piles of souvenirs and other oddments that he had accumulated. 'Here I have to make do with sheep and cattle for my sacrifices. In India there were tigers, in Russia there were wild bore and bears and in Africa, well Hagrid you can imagine...' Harbaxen picked up a large horn and held it out for Hagrid to see 'white rhinoceros - one of the last of its species you know. Perhaps I will return someday soon when my business here is complete and kill a few more.  
  
Hagrid knew that he was being goaded. Just like years ago when Harbaxen would get Hagrid into such a rage by pulling apart spiders or setting fire to the school owls. Hagrid had never been able to prove anything though - Harbaxen was always several steps ahead of him and it was always Hagrid who had ended up in detention.  
  
'You were always such easy prey Hagrid - it was hardly worth my time putting you down. Just like today you are still several steps behind the game. You have come here and what is your plan? Haven't you got one? Shame!'  
  
Hagrid felt youthful feelings of inadequacy and helplessness re-emerging. Harbaxen had always been able to confused him and destroy his confidence.  
  
Block looked on. He could see what was happening. His elder brother had used similar tactics on him from time to time. But it was easy to observe someone else being bullied and to read the situation for what it was. Hagrid towered above Harbaxen but his gentle nature simply meant that he was large and foolish rather than just foolish.  
  
'So what are you planning here then?' asked Hagrid.  
  
'Haven't you managed to work that out yet?' sneered Harbaxen. 'Let me see, I'm digging up some large barrels that contain a unique substance - the residue from an ancient battle. The special property of the content of those barrels is that it destroys magic and I will put that property to good use. Let me ask you a question Hagrid - there are over a hundred barrels buried on the caverns below. For my main plan I only actually need a couple of dozen but it is important that I find and dispatch all of them. Any guesses why?'  
  
Hagrid just stared back at him helplessly desperately wishing that he could follow the meaning of the conversation.  
  
'No? Never mind Hagrid don't be disheartened all will become clear soon enough. Suffice to say that before I leave here I will be performing some of my own brand of magic on an unparalleled scale and for that I need all of those barrels out of the way. In fact Hagrid I can sense that one part of my plan is already falling into place. Can you sense Hagrid that there is a lifting of the heaviness that our close proximity to the barrels has caused?'  
  
Hagrid could sense what Harbaxen was describing. He had not been able to perform magic since he had entered deep into the caves and he still didn't understand why. But the pressure he had felt which had become stronger the closer that he had gotten to the cavern where the trolls were working was now diminishing rapidly.  
  
'You have your hunting crossbow I see,' said Harbaxen, 'and until a few moments ago I was powerless to prevent you from shooting me with your toy. I, like you, could not use magic and I think in a physical contest you two would have been slightly too much for me. Why do you think I made you wait while I finished reading? Why have I kept you talking now? Hagrid, you poor fool. Couldn't you see that I was stalling for time? Ah well too late now!' and with that Harbaxen picked up an ancient staff and turned it towards Hagrid and Block. Hagrid started to raise his crossbow but he was too slow. Harbaxen muttered something and Hagrid's crossbow and Block's club were ripped from their grasps and hurled across the chamber landing on the steps below the throne. Hagrid and Block meanwhile were completely paralyzed except for their eyes.  
  
Harbaxen walked around them. As he walked behind Hagrid he drove the heel of his staff into the back of Hagrid's knee. Hagrid toppled forwards hitting the marble floor headfirst with a sickening thud. Harbaxen then turned his attention to Block. Block's eyes turned rapidly in their sockets trying to keep Harbaxen in sight. Harbaxen came to a halt directly in front of Block and jabbed the staff into Block's throat. Block started to choke where he stood - and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Harbaxen laughed, 'I am powerful - I have full power over you two already. Can you imagine what I will become after I have performed a sacrifice on an unprecedented scale? I will be a thousand time greater than I am now and then all will bow before me. Your clan's work is done Block - I can sense that all of the barrels have been removed and are now on their way to their final destination. That means your clan is now finished and with the henge that I have constructed directly above the cavern my dragons will decimate every one of them and the power of their sacrifice will elevate me to a god. Ha! It is time for me to leave you two.'  
  
Harbaxen could not know that events in the cavern were not going completely to plan but he like Harry could sense that the barrels were on their way. Their influence over him was lessening and he now intended to proceed with the final part of his plan. 'I must leave you two now - my pets may want to play with you for a while. Please have fun with them,' and with that Harbaxen waved his staff and the doors flew open.  
  
The young dragons immediately sprang onto the room searching for their prey. Hagrid and Block were released from the spell that had frozen them. Hagrid managed to stand but was limping and Block gasped to catch his breath as he massaged his windpipe. They retreated to the far end of the room clutching their weapons. They knew however that a single crossbow and a wooden club would be no use against ten of these ferocious beasts. They could only hope to last a little while. The dragons parted to let Harbaxen leave the chamber.  
  
Before he left he turned back to Hagrid and Block and repeated his plan boastfully 'Block your clan has served me well. Their reward will be to assist me one last time. I will set the dragons on them and they will all be incinerated. With the henge situated directly above them, the immense power that such a sacrifice will generate will be channelled into me. The Ministry of Magic will soon be no more - that cannot be stopped and through the sacrifice of your clan, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. The Gorsedd shall rise again and the pathetic brand of magic that is gifted to your puny wizards and witches shall be washed from the face of this world. The Gorsedd victory is long overdue but now the time has come for a new order.'  
  
Harbaxen turned to leave but at that very moment, a fully-grown and utterly panic-stricken dragon drove its body into the outer chamber. Bonecracker was still clinging with all his might to the creature's neck. It rammed its head into the inner chamber knocking Harbaxen to the floor and scattering the smaller dragons. Bonecracker was thrown from the beast and slid across the floor towards Hagrid and Block.  
  
Harbaxen did not wait to assess the situation. This had been unexpected and he had to find out in a hurry what else had gone on down in the cavern. He leapt onto the dragon's back and coaxed the mighty beast back through the doorway. Under his influence the dragon then quickly turned and flew back towards the cavern.  
  
  
  
As Harry and Murdo were reaching the top of the staircase the great dragon thundered back into the cavern. Harbaxen was riding upright on its back surveying the scene. Harry and Murdo climbed as fast as they could for they were terribly exposed on the wooden staircase.  
  
  
  
Back in Harbaxen's chamber the young dragons had regrouped and were stalking across the room again. However, this time in addition to Block and Hagrid there was Bonecracker who towered above then all. He picked up the heavy stone throne from the top of the stairs and holding it by the headrest brandished it like a club. Hagrid and Block stood either side of him and suddenly the three of them bellowed and charged towards the dragons. The fight was short but terrible and very one sided. Hagrid had soon run out of ammunition for his crossbow, which he then used as a club. Block and his father clubbed wildly at anything with pointy teeth. The few young dragons that escaped flew from the tunnel and kept flying as far as anyone knew until they were back in Russia.  
  
  
  
Harbaxen had seen enough during one circuit of the cavern. His dragon army was gone. He couldn't perform the sacrificial rite now and the trolls had begun hurling rocks from all directions at him. He would have to leave. He would still get his vengeance on the Ministry of Magic. If he left now he would be able the reach the site of the train crash that would soon occur in time to incinerate any of the survivors. Perhaps he would even find Dumbledore! - yes, that would be amusing. He circled back towards the hole in the roof.  
  
He didn't notice Harry and Murdo disappearing up through the hole as he approached and they had a moment to hide behind the standing stones as he flew past. He didn't pause. He spurred on his mount and the dragon thundered down the tunnel, out into the open sky and away.  
  
Harry and Murdo sped down the tunnel after him but he was gone. They came to a standstill just outside of the hall where Block, his father and Hagrid were emerging grim but triumphant.  
  
  
  
Hagrid bounded forwards and picked up Harry in a great bear hug, 'we've won! we've won! Wait 'til Dumbledore hears about this,' he said, his voice full of mirth.  
  
'Hagrid listen.. Dumbledore is going to find out soon enough. Cragheart has a train and he's going to drive it straight into the Hogwarts Express which is on its way from London right now,' Harry shouted.  
  
Hagrid stopped dancing straight away.  
  
'But the whole Ministry of Magic and half the teachers from Hogwarts are on the train - Harry we've got to stop'em,' cried Hagrid alarmed bordering on hysterical.  
  
'What can we do though?' said Harry. Hagrid ran his great hands back through his hair and thought for a second. He said to himself, 'no that would be too dangerous.'  
  
Harry cried, 'what is too dangerous? We've got to try something.'  
  
Hagrid said, 'there's Harbaxen's old broomstick in there but you're the only one who could fly it and you'd never get there in time. You'd need to go like a rocket to stop them now'.  
  
Suddenly Murdo was jumping up and down shouting at the top of his voice 'I've got a rocket! I've got a rocket! Ha ha ha ha! This way come on,' and he set off towards the open end of the tunnel.  
  
They all looked at each other and set off running after him except Harry. He turned towards Harbaxen's chamber and found the broomstick. Now that the barrels were away his magical powers had returned and he jumped onto the broom and flew off after the rest of the group.  
  
They were all mystified as to what the mad dwarf was going show them. At the end of the tunnel they bounded and tumbled down a short scree slope to the edge of the lake below. Murdo ran up to an old ivy covered shed and immediately began ripping at the ivy. Hagrid, Block and Bonecracker helped and soon they had the doors in the shed open. Inside there was a large surprisingly clean and orderly work shop. There were machines of various shapes and sizes most of which were covered in dustsheets. In the centre of the floor was the largest and Murdo rushed forwards and ripped the sheet aside.  
  
Harry arrived on the broomstick and they all stood in a group staring in wonder.  
  
In front of them was a jet aircraft unlike anything that they had ever seen before. At the front there was a cockpit with seating for a crew of three the centre one of which was furthest forward. Behind the cockpit was a cluster of three huge jet engines. One on each side and one on top and there were two stubby wings and a tail. The craft was painted glossy blue and on each side was written 'Bluebird II'. It rested resplendent on three sets of wheels and it looked flawless.  
  
'She's ready to go!' cried Murdo who had by now placed a leather pilots helmet on his head. 'I never dreamed that she would take to the air - not without Campbell but by heck I think he'd approve!'  
  
Murdo hit a button on the side of the fuselage and the glass enclosures over the three seats glided open. He called to Bonecracker 'you'll have to pull us out of the hanger I can take it from there.' Then he turned to Block and Hagrid 'are you coming? Harry you'd better get going and see if you can catch up with Harbaxen - we'll go for the train.'  
  
'I'm on my way!' Harry waved and took off up into the sky.  
  
Hagrid and Block climbed into the left and right seats of the cockpit - it was a tight squeeze but this was luxury compared to the bread van. Murdo was already in place flicking switches and clicking dials. Suddenly lights began to flicker on. The glass canopy dropped smoothly back into place and as soon as Bonecracker had dragged the aircraft clear of the shed Murdo punched a large red button in the middle of the control panel.  
  
All three engines started to hum. Murdo continued flicking switches and checking dials. At first the sound of the engines was a slow throb but amazingly quickly the revs accelerated until the noise was deafening.  
  
'Hold on!' cried Murdo as he hit a green button next to the red one and the rocket accelerated forwards along a jetty extending out over the lake lifting off just before the end. Immediately the wheels retracted into the body of the aircraft.  
  
Bluebird II flew straight and level across the water at incredible speed. The water surface in its wake erupted into a plume of water 100 feet high.  
  
'Yeehaaargh!' cried Murdo as he pulled back on the joystick. The rocket rose over the mountains like a comet.  
  
'Anyone know which way?' shouted Murdo over the noise.  
  
'Follow the railway line' Hagrid replied.  
  
Murdo levelled Bluebird out. Lined her up with the railway line below and pulled the thrust control level fully open.  
  
They were following the branch line that Harry had found when he had been chased and caught by the dragons three days ago. The track curved southwards and joined the main line. In the distance ahead and way below, they could also see Harbaxen on the Inferno following the same route.  
  
'Shall we go down and deal with him?' asked Murdo who was leaning forward in his seat with his eyes wide and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
'No. The train has got to be first. I hope Harry will be OK though' replied Hagrid.  
  
Both Hagrid and Block had a bewildering array of dials and lights and switches in front of them.  
  
Hagrid called forward to Murdo, 'what are we supposed to do with all of these controls?'  
  
Murdo replied, 'nothing - leave 'em alone! They were for the co-pilots when we were going for the world speed record.'  
  
'Oh!' said Hagrid 'so were not going at top speed yet then?'  
  
Murdo looked at his instruments and answered, 'actually we're going faster than that. But leave the controls alone anyway.'  
  
Hagrid and Block sat back and stared uneasily at their control panels. Murdo on the other hand was having the time of his life. The years had suddenly been stripped away. It was as if the great team, Murdo and Campbell was back.  
  
Bluebird II flashed across the sky and occasionally they overshot the railway where it curved to the left or right and Murdo would bank the craft in a sharp turn causing Block and Hagrid to sink back into their seats and make 'eeeoooooee!' noises.  
  
Eventually Murdo called back 'there's the target!' and sure enough way down below was the black engine hammering along the track pushing the open topped truck piled with barrels.  
  
'Straight ahead 12 O'clock. What do you say we go in all guns blazing and blow him to smithereens?' cried Murdo.  
  
Hagrid looked around the cockpit and replied incredulously, 'you mean this thing has guns and stuff?'  
  
Murdo replied 'Actually, no! But it would be great if it had wouldn't it. Ha ha!'  
  
Block and Hagrid exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. Murdo was clearly having a wonderful time.  
  
Murdo dived down towards the steam engine driving on ahead out of a stretch of forest onto a long open expense of flat land. Steam was billowing out of the engine in a great white plume. In the far distance, a similar cloud could be seen.  
  
The Hogwarts Express was approaching in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was following as fast as he could on Harbaxen's broomstick. Harry noted that despite its age this was a fast broom. Harbaxen had clearly spent time on upgrades. Also, on the side of the broom handle there were three symbols inlaid into the shaft near where Harry's hands were positioned.  
  
The first was what looked like a tortoise. Out of curiosity, Harry slid his finger over the symbol. The broom slowed so dramatically that he nearly fell off. Airbrakes! thought Harry to himself, very clever indeed! but he didn't have time to fool around and he urged the broom forwards again.  
  
He was soon back up to full speed and he then studied the second symbol. This was a hare running with its ears pinned back. Harry gripped the broom and again slid his finger over the symbol. The effect was amazing - suddenly he was travelling at twice the speed. The broom could not keep this up for long however and he soon slowed back to his previous top speed. Clearly, these buttons would give a huge advantage to the user of this broom in a quiditch game Harry thought.  
  
The third symbol was strangely familiar to Harry. It was a lightening bolt similar to the scar on his forehead.  
  
Harry recalled what Hagrid had told him about how Harbaxen had cheated at quiditch by using a broom that fired lightening bolts. Harry decided to test the symbol. As he sped along he directed the broom towards a tall pine tree and touched the symbol - nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. With a sigh he realized that he was going to have to deal with Harbaxen and the dragon without the lightening blast function on his broom. Nevertheless, he pressed on using the boost button at intervals to gain extra ground. He was beginning to doubt if he would ever catch Harbaxen as in the distance there was no sign of the unmistakable profile of the great dragon. Harry leaned close to the broomstick and ran his finger over the hare symbol again.  
  
  
  
Back in the Bluebird, Hagrid rephrased his question, 'now that we're here how do we actually stop the train?'  
  
Murdo replied 'oh that's simple, all you need to do is board the train, deal with Cragheart and put the brake on. Why do you think I brought you two along?'  
  
'OK' said Hagrid slowly 'first of all how do we get from the plane onto the engine below?'  
  
Murdo considered this for a second and said 'you jump! I'll bring us in good and low and slow and all you two have to do is undo your seat belts.' Hagrid and Block exchanged another look.  
  
Hagrid said 'how is that going to get us onto the train?'  
  
Murdo replied 'first I'm going to open the canopy..'  
  
There was a loud pop and a rush of wind as the glass canopy flew up into the air and disappeared.  
  
'Then I'm going to fly up-side-down' yelled Murdo over the noise of the wind.  
  
The plane suddenly flipped over. They were all still in their seats thanks to their harnesses.  
  
'When I bring us directly above the train release the harnesses and away you go!' commanded Murdo.  
  
They were now flying upside down and Murdo took them down low. Too low for Hagrid and Block's liking! Murdo was speeding along the railway line only ten feet off the ground. He was catching the train up quickly. As the distance shortened he slowed the engines and with considerable skill brought the plane directly above the coal wagon behind the engine.  
  
'Away you go!' Murdo shouted.  
  
Hagrid and Block hit the buttons securing the harnesses and disappeared from their seats. They landed only a few feet below in a heap on the coal directly behind the engine where Cragheart was now standing.  
  
Murdo shouted, 'bombs away! Whoa-ho!' as he accelerated away over the train and sped off into the distance. Not so far off now there was the plume of steam from the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Cragheart looked up in amazement at the aircraft whizzing over his head. He was not completely stupid and so decided it was time to look behind him. He turned to see Hagrid and Block standing on the wagonload of coal. The only weapon that they had was Block's club. Cragheart picked up his own club and turned to face them. Over his shoulder, they could now clearly see the red of the Hogwarts Express approaching fast. Murdo had sped ahead straight towards the Hogwarts Express only banking upward at the last instant. That caught the attention of the drivers and they spotted the oncoming black engine. They hit their brakes and the Hogwarts Express started to decelerate. They would be able to stop but that wasn't going to prevent a collision.  
  
A terrible collision was still inevitable unless Hagrid and Block could get to the footplate and put the brakes on. However between them and the brakes was Cragheart. He stood up to his full height and started picking up great chunks of coal and hurling them back towards Hagrid and Block.  
  
'Get down!' shouted Block.  
  
He had spent many an evening practicing for just such an occasion.  
  
As fast as Cragheart could throw the large lumps of coal Block was expertly whacking them back at ten times the speed. This enraged Cragheart but he continues throwing the coal and Block continued blasting them back. All Block needed was one good hit on Cragheart's head. Hagrid was face down on the coal and was slowly making progress towards the foot plate as the rocks zipped back and forth over his head. As he peered forwards, he could see the Hogwarts Express only a few hundred metres away.  
  
One shot whizzed past Cragheart's ear, another thudded into his stomach. Cragheart lofted an extra large rock straight at Block with all his might and fury. Block swung his club with all of his might and fury. Kerboom! The chunk of coal left Block's club and hurtled directly towards Cragheart's head. Cragheart stood no chance such was the pace and accuracy of Block's shot. The lump of coal struck Cragheart directly on the forehead and shattered into a million fragments. For the third time in his recent experience Cragheart's eyes rolled upwards into his head and he fell forwards next to Hagrid on the coal truck.  
  
Hagrid and Block leapt up and jumped onto the footplate. Ahead they could see the Hogwarts Express looming large. They pulled levers and turned wheels but nothing seemed to work. Block spotted a chain hanging from the roof - he pulled it and produced a loud whistle but the train still did not slow. Finally Hagrid spotted a lever that hadn't been tried - he put his entire weight against it and the train's wheels locked and squealed. The train shook and Block and Hagrid were thrown to the floor.  
  
Ahead of them the Bluebird had landed and sat on the rails parked in front of the stationary Hogwarts Express. People were jumping from that train and running for their lives.  
  
The black engine carried forwards by it own momentum skated along the track. Hagrid managed to get back to his feet and could see that they weren't going to stop.  
  
'We've got to find reverse gear!' he Hagrid.  
  
Block leapt up and swung his club at another large lever. The lever was knocked backward and the engine groaned as it started to force the wheels backwards. At first this had no effect until the last possible moment when the train slowed and finally came to a standstill.  
  
The truckload of barrels that it was pushing was but a few inches from the Bluebird.  
  
Murdo was stood on top of the plane with his legs firmly planted, his fists on his hips and his chest puffed outwards. As the train came to a complete standstill he raised both arms and shouted 'Victory is ours!'  
  
And so Block, Boulder and most of the Ministry of Magic who by now were out on the ground nearby found that they had been saved from Harbaxen's terrible plan.  
  
Block and Hagrid picked themselves up and leapt down from the train. Murdo jumped down to join them and there were bear hugs and high fives all round.  
  
'What is the meaning of this outrage!' bellowed the Minister of Magic Cornelious Fudge.  
  
He came striding forwards in his bowler hat followed by a group of highly irritated senior ministers.  
  
'A half-giant a dwarf and a juvenile troll - I will have you all in Azkerban by sunset!' he cried hysterically.  
  
Another voice sounded out commandingly, 'perhaps Minister we should see what they have to say for themselves before we make any hasty judgements.'  
  
Of course, it was Dumbledore.  
  
'I presume you three gentlemen have a good explanation?' he asked calmly.  
  
'You bet your beard we do! You ungrateful worms,' growled Murdo.  
  
'Dumbledore Sir! Murdo here is quite right. I think it's fair to say that every one of you would be either dead or, even worse, squibs by now if it hadn't been for the particular heroics of my two fine friends Block the Mountain Troll and Murdo MacDonald the Dwarf.'  
  
Both Block and Murdo grinned sheepishly and blushed.  
  
Block simply said 'Hagrid helped too!'  
  
Dumbledore barked out a short laugh and then frowned, 'and what has become of Harry Potter?'  
  
Hagrid's eyes opened wide. 'Strewth, I forgot - Harbaxen is on his way and he's riding on a great brute of a dragon. But don't worry Harry's after him.'  
  
At that very moment, the great beast flew low over them blasting jets of fire. Caught by surprise the ministers stood momentarily helpless as the great beast hovered above them all.  
  
Harbaxen looked down and cried, 'So, another of my plans in ruins! I believe I still hold enough of the trump cards though.'  
  
All of the ministry wizards drew their wands and began shouting spells that didn't work. They looked in amazement at their wands, which were useless.  
  
'You're all too close to these here barrels,' shouted Hagrid. 'Your wands won't work!'  
  
The ministers looked in horror as the great beast raised itself higher so that it could swoop down on them all and engulf them in a deathly fire. Some screamed and others cowered.  
  
Dumbledore was more interested in something approaching from above the dragon, 'ah good! Here comes Harry Potter.'  
  
Harry shot down from out of the sun directly at the dragon. As he sped past he lashed out with his foot and managed to land a kick on the side of the Harbaxen's head. It was almost enough to dislodge the Gorsedd but not quite. Harbaxen righted himself and turned his dragon to set off after Harry.  
  
Harry sped off to the cheers of some of the ministers.  
  
Hagrid, Block, Murdo and Dumbledore looked on anxiously.  
  
The dragon was strong and driven by a fury that matched Harbaxen's. Harry didn't have a plan. He just hoped to draw the dragon far enough away for the ministers and his friends to escape. He also knew he must keep away from the barrels as they would stop his broom from working. He had just used the boost button and so wouldn't be able to use it again for a minute or two. Instead, he ducked and weaved trying to outmaneuver the great beast that was right behind him. There was very little cover - the ground was flat so all he could do was fly as fast as possible and maneuver sharply each time the Inferno came close.  
  
The Inferno sent great jets of flame after Harry. One of these very nearly engulfed him and actually set fire to the twigs at the rear of the broom. As he sped on Harry's eyes narrowed as he realized that the lightening symbol on his broomstick was suddenly glowing a magnificent yellow. Of course! Harry remembered that Harbaxen combined dragon fire with normal magic for his most powerful spells.  
  
The dragon was still close behind Harry. He touched the tortoise symbol and at the same time dived.  
  
On the ground Hagrid said, 'what is he doing? Get out of there Harry. Save yourself.'  
  
The dragon, carried on by its own momentum, roared the top of Harry. It immediately turned to charge back towards him. Harry hovered on his broomstick and grimaced - it was now or never. Harbaxen's eyes glowed deep red as he drove the mighty beast directly at Harry.  
  
Fire started to erupt from the dragon's jaws and at the last moment, Harry slapped his hand onto the lightening symbol. The world in front of him erupted in a wild burst of light and energy. The lightening bolt from the front of the broomstick met the fire from the dragon's maw and the combination of the two resulted in an ear-splitting eruption of noise and a blinding flash. The dragon for a moment became a fireball of incandescent brightness then a jagged lightening bolt shot out of the flame hitting the ground below and shooting high into the sky. When the flash vanished there was no sign of the dragon or Harbaxen. Harry was thrown backwards by the shock wave. He spun through the air clutching his broomstick.  
  
By the time he hit the ground, Harry had already passed out. 


	13. Last Chapter

Chapter 13 - Dissolution  
  
Harry lay in his bed. He turned over and allowed himself to drift in and out of sleep. It was warm and extremely comfortable and he snoozed peacefully. He soon realized he was hungry although he was barely half. His stomach was telling him that it was time for breakfast. He could also tell even without opening his eyes that it was light. Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He was in his room at No.4 Privet Drive. Hedwig was in its cage by the window and sunlight was illuminating the curtains that were closed. The room was bathed in a yellow half-light. Harry rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He must have been in a very deep sleep for he could recall that he had dreamed a complicated and fantastic story of trolls, caves, dwarves, dragons and even an evil wizard.  
  
Whoa! Thought Harry; that was some dream! Harry rolled out of bed, he was wearing his pajamas and he put on his slippers. It was time for breakfast so he headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
Halfway down the stairs he stopped. His jaw fell open - coming up the stairs was Madam Pomfrey the Hogwarts school nurse.  
  
'Oh good! You're awake,' said Madam Pomfrey cheerily.  
  
This wasn't right. Uncle Vernon would not be pleased. Harry continued downstairs and walked cautiously up the hallway to the kitchen. Here were more wizards. Out in the garden wizards were busy casting a spell on a large steel cage embedded in the roof. With a pop, the cage disappeared. Another wizard was floating new roof tiles into place to repair the hole left by the cage.  
  
Harry went weak at the knees. He now remembered - the cage and the roof had both been part of his dream. Memories came flooding back and he felt a huge knot in the pit of his stomach.  
  
'Harry you'd better come back inside. I think we should talk,' said Dumbledore standing at the back door of the house.  
  
'Everything is under control Harry so do not worry. In fact, everything has worked out quite splendidly. Please come with me,' said Dumbledore who waved Harry back into the kitchen.  
  
'After your heroic action at the train two days ago you were brought here. You will be pleased to hear that although you were a little shaken you were not badly hurt.'  
  
Harry detected the smallest trace of humour in Dumbledore's voice.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey has worked very hard to tend your wounds and she has told me that you are now fully mended.'  
  
Harry wondered exactly what injuries he had suffered when the dragon had exploded but he decided that he didn't want to know - not just yet anyway. He flexed his arms and legs and found that there was no sign of soreness from his adventures. The grazes and bruises also appeared to have gone.  
  
They went into the living room and there was Hagrid crammed into one of the armchairs drinking a cup of tea.  
  
Hagrid beamed up at Harry and said, 'morning Harry.'  
  
Also present were a young mountain troll and a dwarf with wild hair.  
  
'Block! Murdo!' cried Harry in joy and amazement. Block and Murdo both came forward and gave Harry a great hug.  
  
'If you would all like to make yourselves comfortable,' said Dumbledore 'it is time that you all told me the whole story from start to finish. Please leave nothing out. We are in no hurry.'  
  
There was a polite knock at the door and Cornelious Fudge the Minister of Magic entered. He closed the door behind him and looked across at Dumbledore.  
  
'Ah, Cornelious,' said Dumbledore cheerily 'so good of you to come - we were just about to start.'  
  
So Block, Harry, Murdo and Hagrid recounted the whole story. Dumbledore and the minister listened patiently, occasionally requesting amplification on certain points but on the whole they just sat back and let the two boys (one human and one mountain troll), the half-giant and the dwarf tell their story. This took a couple of hours although Harry got the impression that Dumbledore knew, or at least had guessed, most of the story as he repeatedly smiled and nodded in an I thought so manner.  
  
Cornelious Fudge looked decidedly uncomfortable throughout and Harry recalled that all of their actions had been against the instructions of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Once they had finished Dumbledore said, 'thank you gentlemen. It would appear that we all owe you a great debt of thanks - especially the Ministry of Magic, which would surely have been destroyed along with me but for your courage and resourcefulness. Now, do any of you have any questions?'  
  
Harry had so many questions in his mind that he didn't know where to start.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, 'actually I think that I can guess most of the points that may be of interest so I'll run through them as best I can and we'll see where we are then. Firstly, Harbaxen is no more. When you, Harry, fired the lightening at him and his dragon it combined with the flame from the Inferno caused a mighty explosion. Harbaxen's practice of harnessing such wild forces as dragon flame backfired on him in spectacular fashion. There was nothing left of him or the Dragon.'  
  
Harry felt a surge of relief at this news.  
  
'Cheats never prosper eh?' Dumbledore chuckled to himself.  
  
'That's just what I told Harbaxen myself!' said Hagrid proudly.  
  
Dumbledore continued, 'it is hoped that we will see no more of the Gorsedd for they were once a powerful and evil adversary of magic and non-magic folk alike. Cragheart is also gone. He had regained consciousness on the back of the train and in the confusion, he tried to escape. Unfortunately for him, he was hit by the lightening blast resulting from the demise of Harbaxen and the dragon. The rest of the clan are back in their home in the Welsh mountains....all that is except Boulder. His initial betrayal of his clan has in part been made up for by his heroics in leading the attack by the trolls on the dragons in the cavern. I am pleased to say that the rest of the clan have just about forgiven him and have told him that he can return. However Boulder cannot face returning yet as his sense of guilt and remorse is too strong. Instead, he will stay among the caves and hills of Sca Fell Pike. His task there will be to dispose of the barrels that have now been returned. This time they will be buried much deeper and in such a way that it would be practically impossible to remove them but this task will take several years to complete. By that time, I believe he will be ready to return to his clan. He will not be alone...'  
  
At this point Mad Murdo stood up, let out a hearty 'Ha!' and sat back down again.  
  
'Yes...Murdo will be there as well to help him in his task and for that I thank you Murdo,' Dumbledore paused and looked around the room - are there any other questions?  
  
Harry cleared his throat a little nervously and asked, 'what about my Uncle and his roof and the Ministry?'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, cast a sideways look towards Cornelious and said, 'fear not Harry. The ministry has been very busy putting everything back to how it should be around here and a few memory altering charms will ensure that your dear relatives and the rest of the residents of Privet Drive remember none of the more unusual events of the past ten days. As for the Ministry itself well..' Dumbledore turned to Cornelious Fudge who squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
The minister said, 'it would appear that your actions although not strictly in accordance with procedures were in the best interests of all concerned Ministry departments and other parties. It has therefore been decided that there are no grounds for further action at this time so the matter will be closed.'  
  
Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief. Dumbledore however peered over his glasses at the minister and raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
  
Mr Fudge stammered a little and looked very ill at ease as he added, 'and furthermore I would like on behalf of the Ministry to extend our deepest gratitude for your....err..valuable assistance in the resolution of recent matters.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded and gave Harry, Block and Murdo a gentle round of applause. Cornelious joined in and Dumbledore turned to Harry and gave him a sly wink from one of his twinkling eyes. He was clearly enjoying himself immensely.  
  
So, thought Harry, there was nothing to worry about.  
  
Dumbledore then started to say, 'so without further ado it is time everyone went back to their respective homes.'  
  
One last question popped into Harry's head, 'Professor, the dream I had about the battle with the Gorsedd at Stonehenge. Were those real events?'  
  
Dumbledore replied, 'I think so, yes, Harry. That was a dark chapter from our distant past which we never thought would resurface.'  
  
Harry continued, 'I think I forgot to mention, in my dream I heard one of the wizards cast the spell that caused the end of the battle.'  
  
Before he could continue, Dumbledore and Cornelious Fudge exchanged alarmed glances.  
  
Dumbledore said, 'Harry, this is very important and please just give me a yes or no answer; do you remember the spell?'  
  
Harry thought for a moment and answered, 'yes.'  
  
Dumbledore looked grave, 'that is a pity Harry. That spell was obliterated from all records and erased from the memories of all wizards and witches at that time. You see, it was too dangerous to have such a weapon of mass destruction - even as deterrent. The dream that you had was not an ordinary dream - it was an echo from the past caused by your close proximity to the ashes of all those who perished under that terrible spell. The fact that you now know the spell is very bad news. I am sure that if you gave your word, you could be trusted to keep the events of the past ten days a complete secret. However, one of the oldest wizarding laws dating back to the time of the Gorsedd wars is that any person who knows the forbidden spell of destruction must have all knowledge not only of the spell but of anything relating to its existence erased from their memory. I'm afraid that means Harry that you and for that matter Hagrid must have the memory of these events erased. I'm sorry Hagrid but I'm afraid that I cannot even take a chance that you might say anything that would remind Harry of the events of the past few days.'  
  
Hagrid looked at his feet nodded.  
  
Harry considered this and asked, 'does that mean that I won't remember any of what has happened. including Block and Murdo?'  
  
Dumbledore replied, 'that is correct Harry - I am very sorry. You will forget all about these two friends and all about your recent adventures. There is no point in delaying so I suggest you say your good-byes now.'  
  
Harry looked at his two great friends Block and Murdo. A dreadful sadness came over him. After all of their adventures together he felt such a strong bond of friendship that he couldn't bare the thought that he wouldn't remember the first thing about them.  
  
First he went over to Murdo and said, 'thanks Murdo for looking after me. What will you do now?'  
  
Murdo squared his feet, placed his hands on his hip, puffed out his chest and announced, 'there are a couple of plans that Campbell and I started - they need finishing. My appetite for such things has returned now as strong as ever. For that, I thank you Harry Potter. I cannot spend my whole life dwelling on the past.'  
  
Harry laughed though at the same time as tears fell over his cheeks. He managed to joke, 'it doesn't seem like I'll be dwelling on this bit of the past - it has been wonderful knowing you Murdo. Look after Boulder and make sure he does go back to his clan one day.'  
  
Murdo replied, 'I will,' and he gave Harry a hug - his great arms crushing Harry's midriff.  
  
Harry turned to Block who also looked terribly sad.  
  
Block said, 'will Harry not come to visit?'  
  
Harry wiped his eyes, sniffed and held back a sob, 'no Block, I won't be coming to visit.'  
  
Both Dumbledore and Fudge stared at their feet uncomfortably.  
  
Harry continued, 'but remember this always, I am your true friend and it has been a great great pleasure knowing you.'  
  
Block looked down at Harry sadly. It was easy to forget considering his size that he was but a boy like Harry and tears were rolling down Block's cheeks. Block plucked one of the embroidered covers from the Dursley's living room sofa and blew his great nose leaving it covered in slime. He replaced the cloth carefully on the sofa and it stuck fast. Harry thought for a moment of how Aunt Petunia would react if she could see the state of her sofa. The ministry wizards would no doubt fix it before they left.  
  
Dumbledore gave a polite 'ahem..' and Harry and Block looked terribly sad. Hagrid was also trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears. He fished a large handkerchief from his pocket and also blew his nose noisily.  
  
A ministry wizard knocked and opened the door. He said to Block and Murdo 'your transport is ready if you'd like to come this way Sirs.'  
  
Block and Murdo both went over to Hagrid and there were hugs all round. Block and Harry gave each other one last look. They smiled at each other for a moment and Block turned and left. Murdo bowed, waved and marched off through the door.  
  
Harry called 'goodbye' and through the door he heard Block reply 'goodbye Harry Potter my friend.' Harry looked out of the window and saw Murdo and Block climbing into the back of an old furniture van. The lower half of the tail door was raised and the van sped off at an improbable speed.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak, 'well Cornelious, it's time we headed back to Hogwarts for the rest of the conference.'  
  
Cornelious Fudge replied, 'Yes, we'd better be off. Ermm. what about the business of the memory charm for Harry?'  
  
Dumbledore replied, 'you can leave that to me.'  
  
Cornelious Fudge agreed, 'very well, I'll head on. Hagrid are you coming? We can do your memory charm later.'  
  
Hagrid stood up, 'yes I'm coming. Harry, I'll see you next term. Try to keep out of trouble now? Don't forget what I said now!' and with that he winked and turned to go.  
  
'Goodbye Hagrid' said Harry understanding the joke, 'you do the same now OK?'  
  
All of the other repair wizards had left having put just about everything back to normal so there was only Dumbledore and Harry left.  
  
Harry suddenly realized something was missing, 'where's Uncle Vernon and the rest of them?' he asked.  
  
Dumbledore replied, 'ah yes, your family. They're in their beds fast asleep. They will wake up soon so we'd better get you back into your bed as well Harry.'  
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore's deep blue eyes and knew that he was right. Dumbledore held out his hand, which Harry took in his own. Dumbledore lead him from the room. With a deep sigh Harry headed upstairs to his bedroom. As he went the events of the past ten days flashed through his mind and he savoured the memories of friendships and adventures that under different circumstances he would never forget.  
  
  
  
A short while later Harry was again in a deep sleep. When he awoke, he could not remember having dreamed at all. He lay in his bed and listened to familiar noises of his cousin Dudley thundering down the stairs, Uncle Vernon complaining that his newspaper hadn't been delivered.  
  
Suddenly Aunt Petunia screamed, 'Harry Potter! Come down here at once!'  
  
Harry, feeling refreshed reflected that he'd had a most restful night's sleep. He jumped out of bed and trotted down the stairs and into the living room where his aunt was stood holding one of her embroidered sofa covers from which great dollops of green gunk were dripping onto the carpet.  
  
'What has happened to this?' she squealed, 'now don't tell me you don't know - this has the hallmarks of your type of trouble making all over it!'  
  
'I don't know,' Harry replied truthfully although it occurred to him that the mess looked suspiciously like troll bogies.  
  
But that was impossible, he thought, in a place like Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
